wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kampania na Taros
frame|Mapa głównego kontynentu TarosKampania na Taros - wojna między Imperium a Tau. Ludzi reprezentowała 4621 Armia Gwardii Imperialnej z pomocą Kosmicznych Marines. Wojska Dominium natomiast złożone były z Kasty Ognia, Kroocich najemników, a także z Gue'vesa którzy wcześniej należeli do Sił Obronnych Planety Taros. Wojna rozegrała się w roku 998.M41. Zakończyła się porażką ludzi, a Tau wcielili planetę do swojego Dominium i ochrzcili nowo zdobyty świat T'ros. Historia Preludium do wojny Konspiracja Tau interesowali się Taros już od dłuższego czasu. W miarę rozrostu ich Dominium, na świat ten wysyłane było coraz więcej jednostek zwiadowczych, czy planetę można w ogóle poddać kolonizacji. Okazało się że jak najbardziej - w atmosferze Taros można było oddychać, duża temperatura na tym świecie również nie była problemem, Tau adaptują się bowiem łatwiej do gorącego niż do zimnego klimatu. Znajdowały się tam również zasoby wody pitnej. Bogata w dobra naturalne, planeta była idealna do zasiedlenia. Był tylko jeden problem - był to świat należący do Imperium, więc zdobycie go nie byłoby proste, od pierwszego kontaktu z ludźmi Tau nauczyli się, że nie oddają oni łatwo swych ziem. Atak na Taros oznaczałby szybką odpowiedź, co doprowadziłoby do wojny totalnej, a Niebianie nie chcieli podejmować ryzyka. Na ten moment istniały inne, łatwiejsze cele. Plany na inwazje zostały na razie odłożone, ale Tau nie mieli zamiaru całkowicie porzucać tej planety. Zamiast wysyłać wojska Kasty Ognia, Niebianie zdecydowali zwrócić się do dyplomatów z Kasty Wody. Postanowili oni zagrać w cichą, wymagającą cierpliwości grę. Gubernatorzy imperialnych światów zwykle odmawiają jakichkolwiek kontaktów z xenos, z obawy że ludzie ,,z góry" mogliby to odkryć - co jest praktycznie wyrokiem śmierci. Mimo to Tau doszli do bogatych szefów karteli i gildii handlowych. Byli to ludzie bardzo chciwi, a Tau zaoferowali im rzeczy których nie znaleźliby nigdzie indziej na wschodnich kresach galaktyki. Delegacja najlepszych dyplomatów Kasty Wody została wysłana na Taros, towarzyszyli im poza tym ludzie z innych planet, którzy już kiedyś współpracowali z Dominium. Mieli za zadanie zapewnić że Tau nie mają już żadnych interesów na Taros, a planeta jest całkowicie bezpieczna od ataku z ich strony. W każdym razie za drobne ładunki rud manganu Tau oferowali natomiast swoje technologie oczyszczania wody, zaawansowany sprzęt nawadniający oraz inne cenne oraz luksusowe na pustynnej planecie towary. Pierwotnie planetarny gubernator krzywo patrzył na jakikolwiek handel z xenos, ale po jakimś czasie zmienił zdanie. Wiedział że wymiana z obcymi jest ściśle zakazana, ale Taros było jedną planetą z miliona, nikt nie zauważyłby drobnego ubytku w dostawach zasobów naturalnych. Kopalnie działały wydajnie, Administratum na pewno nie zauważyłoby małych strat w złożach manganu czy wanadu. Był do doskonały sposób na zarobek, w końcu wiele innych światów, jak wynikało z rewelacji ludzi będących w delegacji Kasty Wody, już na tym dobrze powychodziło. Poza tym dobre relacje z Dominium trzymałyby ekspansjonistyczne zapędy Tau z daleka od Taros. Konspiracja trwała około dwadzieścia lat. Za jedną dostawę manganu i wanadu rocznie elity z Taros otrzymywały dobra podchodzące z Dominium, a Tau zrobili pierwszy krok w stronę przejęcia planety. Z czasem na świecie tym odkryte zostały nowe złoża, co zaowocowało nawet paroma delegacjami Kasty Ziemi, która zaoferowała pomoc w wydobyciu dóbr. Administratum wciąż ignorowało ubytki zasobów, a wpływ Tau na planecie bez przerwy rósł. Sielankę zakończyć miała nagła inspekcja Adeptus Munitorum. Właściciele kopalń handlujący z Tau zaczęli być z tego powodu bardzo nerwowi. Gubernator Aulis kazał jednak zachować spokój. Stwierdził że mogą bez problemu ukryć prawdę przed inspekcją, ignorować ją, ot, nic się nie dzieje. Miał nadzieję że Munitorum zrobi swoją robotę i odejdą, a konspiracja pozostanie nie odkryta. Zbyt gwałtowne działania natychmiast wszystko by zrujnowały i zamieszane w całą sprawę elity z Taros zostałby w najlepszych przypadkach aresztowane. Gubernator Aulis nie docenił jednak rewidenta naczelnego Dree. Z czasem różne kłamstwa dotyczące ubytków w zasobach naturalnych zostały odkryte, a rewident nabierał podejrzeń. Im głębiej Dree kopał, tym bardziej napięcie wśród elit narastało. Dla niektórych konspiratorów sytuacja zaczynała być desperacka. Niektórzy z nich byli nawet za tym by zabić całą delegację Kasty Wody, jednak gubernator Aulis nie pozwolił na to, bowiem gdyby coś by im się stało, Dominium prędzej czy później by zareagowało. Gubernator musiał kombinować, może znaleźć jakiś sposób na sfałszowanie raportu rewidenta naczelnego. Na razie starał się blefować dalej i zachowywać pozory. Nie wiedział jednak że przyszłe wydarzenia są poza jego kontrolą i wszystko wyjdzie na jaw... Incydent na Denab frame|Stacja kosmiczna Tau w pasie asteroidGrupa patrolowa Ravanor ''Imperialnej Marynarki przeprowadzała w okolicy systemu Denab rutynowy zwiad. Są to tereny na pograniczu między imperiami ludzi oraz Tau, na skraju Zatoki Damoklesa. Patrol pięciu okrętów, pod dowództwem Kapitana Darilliana miał rozkaz atakować wszelkie podejrzane okręty, należące do piratów lub do Tau. Mieli oni już wracać do bazy, jednak nagle jedna z jednostek odebrała nieznany sygnał od jakiegoś statku. Podejrzewając że mogą być to piraci których Darillian poszukuje, rozkazał udać się w stronę nadawcy. Patrol ostrożnie zbliżył się i śledził trzy okręty w pasie asteroid w systemie Denab, utrzymując taką odległość i wykorzystując osłonę skał by nie zostać wykrytym. Podążając za nimi trzy dni, kapitan Darillian miał nadzieję że statki zaprowadzą ich do czegoś w rodzaju bazy piratów. Okazało się że miał rację. Nieznane okręty udały się do stacji kosmicznej na skraju pasa asteroid Denab. Sensory wykazały jednak, że nie należy ona do piratów, a do Tau. Kapitan Darillian miał już doświadczenie i patrolował obrzeża Zatoki Damoklesa przez długi czas i widywał już takie stacje kilkukrotnie, nie wiedział jednak dlaczego trzy ludzkie statki transportowe udały się w stronę obcego obiektu. Postanowił się wycofać i zgłosić te dziwne rzeczy do dowództwa floty. Pozostawił na posterunku tylko jeden okręt, VCS-6, by ukryty w pasie asteroid obserwował stację kosmiczną dalej. W międzyczasie wiadomość astropatyczna od kapitana Darilliana dotarła do dowództwa Marynarki w rejonie. Stwierdzili że do kogokolwiek należą te trzy okręty, w taki czy inny sposób spoufala się z xenos. Do grupy patrolowej ''Ravanor ''dotarły również nowe rozkazy - mają oni zniszczyć całą stację i pojmać ludzi z tych trzech statków, by później móc ich przesłuchać. Reszta grupy powróciła w okolice obiektu należącego do Tau, przegrupowała się z VCS-6 i podleciała jak najbliżej stacji. Po ostrzelaniu jej, główny statek należący do kapitana Darilliana, ''Lord Ravanor, miał dokonać abordażu na pokład, w międzyczasie statki eskortowe dbały o to by żadna jednostka nie wydostała się z niej żywa. Na jeden rozkaz, pięć imperialnych okrętów na pełnej mocy swoich reaktorów plazmowych podleciała do stacji. Z przewagą wynikającą z zaskoczenia, wszystkie na raz odpaliły potężną salwę burtową. Stacja odpowiedziała ogniem, jednak z lichym skutkiem. Parę statków transportowych usiłowało uciec, zostały jednak złapane i zniszczone przez eskorty. Wyglądało na to że atak z zaskoczenia podziałał, jednak sensory na okręcie kapitana Darilliana wykryły kolejne, bardzo szybko zbliżające się okręty Tau. Kapitan przegrupował swoje jednostki i zarządził atak na konwój obcych. Stary i doświadczony Darillian szybko wyliczył, że mają dostatecznie dużą siłę ognia by odepchnąć lub całkowicie zniszczyć wrogie statki. Grupa patrolowa wbiła się między konwój Tau i odpaliła kolejną salwę z dział burtowych. Xenos nie pozostali jednak dłużni, ostrzeliwując ludzi z dział szynowych oraz jonowych. Ciężko było walczyć w tak bliskim dystansie i obie strony poniosły duże straty podczas tego starcia. Okręty VCS-6 i 7 zostały rozerwane na strzępy, a Lord Ravanor został ciężko uszkodzony, na mostku doszło nawet do paru pożarów. Mimo to cała flota należąca do Tau została zniszczona. Podczas bitwy udało się jednak uciec ze stacji dwóm statkom transportowym. Praca była jednak jeszcze nie skończona. Kapitan Darillian podzielił resztę swojej grupy na dwa oddziały - statki VCS 8 i 9 miały odszukać załogę zniszczonej szóstki i siódemki, a drugi oddział miał wejść na stację Tau. Ostatnie bombardowanie przed wejściem na nią bardzo obiekt uszkodziło, mimo część załogi z tajemniczych ludzkich statków transportowych przeżyła. Pojmano ich i od razu zaprowadzono przed oblicze kapitana. Ludzie ci nie wiedzieli co dokładnie przewozili, ale ostatni dok na którym przebywali znajdował się na Taros. Załoganci nie mieli też pojęcia dokąd zmierzali i dlaczego ich załadunek był odbierany przez Tau. Wykonywali tylko rozkazy, ale od kogo? Lord Ravanor i reszta grupy wróciła do portu, a więźniowie oddani zostali w ręce Inkwizycji. Kapitan Darillian zdał raport z ,,Incydentu na Denab", jednak ani on, ani Imperialna Marynarka wciąż nie mogła dojść prawdy o tajemniczym transporcie. Prawdy doszukał się jednak rewident naczelny Dree, gdy tylko odebrał on raport o Incydencie na Denab. Grupa Patrolowa Ravanor przyniosła mu niezbity dowód zdrady, a jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się. Trzy statki transportowały rudy manganu, wanadu i renu, dokładnie tą ilość która tajemniczo zniknęła z Taros a która miała trafić na planetę Stygia VIII. Na stacji minerały miały zostać przeładowane na statki Tau i odesłane do Dominium. Dree doszedł do tego że na Taros miała miejsce konspiracja, a w jej sercu był handlujący z xenosami gubernator Aulis. Złamał on Pax Imperialis, a zdrada zostać musiała pomszczona. Zemsta Dree wysłał raport do biura mistrza Adeptus Munitorum na Terrze, by podjął decyzję co robić dalej. Rewident skończył dochodzenie, ale reszta była poza jego kontrolą. Nie miał mocy by podjąć dalsze działania co robić dalej w sprawie Taros. Tylko Inkwizytor mógłby coś zdziałać, a Dree był zwykłym biurokratą. Wiedział że biuro główne Adeptus Munitorum było bardzo zajęte, a nim jego doniesienia doszłyby do kogoś rzeczywiście posiadającego autorytet minęłoby parę miesięcy. Jego raport był tylko jednym z tysięcy innych. Dree powrócił do swych codziennych obowiązków. Administratum nie działało zbyt szybko, ale wieści o Taros doszły w końcu do biura głównego Adeptus Munitorum. Oskarżenie rzucone przez Dree o złamanie Pax Imperialis i o handel z obcymi było poważne i musiał je wyjaśnić. Taros było zepsute, stwierdził rewident, a gubernator był w samym sercu konspiracji. Trzeba było coś szybko zrobić. Na wyższych szczeblach Adeptus Terra zdecydowano że gubernatora należy wyeliminować i zastąpić najbardziej wiarygodnym kandydatem. Administratum zaczęło rozważać wszystkie opcje. Pierwszą i najbardziej oczywistą było skonsultowanie się z Officio Assassinorum aby wysłali zamachowca który dyskretnie sprzątnąłby gubernatora. Jednakże zwykła śmierć Aulisa nie rozwiązałaby problemu. Taros było zbyt blisko terenów Tau, a świat ten byłby wciąż przez nich zagrożony. Imperium musiało wysłać jasną wiadomość do Dominium - że na planecie Imperium obecność xenos nie będzie tolerowana. Rozwiązaniem miała być grupa uderzeniowa która zaatakuje Taros i wyeliminuje gubernatora Aulisa oraz jego pomocników, a potem ustanowi mocny garnizon przeciwko ewentualnym kontratakom Tau. Tego zadania podjąć mogła się tylko jedna siła - Adeptus Astartes. Podczas Krucjaty w Zatoce Damoklesa obcy nauczyli się odczuwać strach przed Kosmicznymi Marines. Grupa uderzeniowa wyśle również do Dominum wyraźny komunikat - Imperium zrobi wszystko by utrzymać swoją planetę, a jeżeli Tau chcą Taros, to muszą najpierw stanąć twarzą w twarz z najlepszymi wojownikami Ludzkości. Na wezwanie odpowiedział Zakon Synów Zemsty. Ich misja, dokonanie zamachu na gubernatorze Aulisie, nazywana później będzie ,,Pierwszą Interwencją na Taros". Pierwsza Interwencja na Taros Planowanie frame|Plan pałacu gubernatora Aulisa Synowie Zemsty szybko odpowiedzieli na prośbę Administratum w sprawie akcji na Taros. Po odebraniu delegacji, Mistrz Zakonu wezwał swoich dowódców kompanii i wyjaśnił im szczegóły misji. To na kapitana Armarosa i jego drugą kompanię spadł obowiązek wypełnienia zadania. Boltery i pancerze wspomagane pobłogosławione przez Kapelanów, zbudzono także czcigodnych braci Hakaela oraz Caima, których ciała były złożone w Drednotach. Druga kompania kapitana Armarosa miała być również wspierana przez pierwszą złożoną z weteranów Zakonu oraz dziesiątą, zwiadowczą. Armaros i jego ludzie na pokładzie krążownika'' Proxima Justus, w towarzystwie jednego eskorta, na pełnej prędkości weszli do Osnowy. Podróż na Taros miała potrwać miesiąc - wystarczająco długo, by wszystko zaplanować i przygotować się do bitwy. Armaros zaczął układać plan. Cel misji był jasny i prosty - zlokalizować i wyeliminować gubernatora Aulisa. Operacja miała być również przy tym demonstracją siły - akcja miała być szybka, precyzyjna i brutalna. Jakakolwiek opozycja miała zostać zniszczona. Bogaty w materiały wywiadowcze dostarczone przez rewidenta naczelnego Dree oraz Administratum, Kapitan Armaros zaplanował atak w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Pierwszym i najbardziej oczywistym celem był pałac gubernatora, rezydencja Aulisa. Kapitan posiadał plany budynku. Gdyby celowi udało się uciec albo byłby nieobecny, istniała również faza druga - znalezienie i zlikwidowanie renegata. Wymagałoby to ciężkiego sprzętu i pojazdów, by dokonać szturmu na inne miejsca w których Aulis prawdopodobnie mógłby się znajdować. Armaros potrzebowałby również ''Proximy Justus na niskiej orbicie, by skanowała ziemię i zapewniała ewentualne wsparcie z powietrza. Poza tym, gdyby mieszkańcy Taros zaczęliby pomagać w jakikolwiek sposób gubernatorowi, nie byłoby dla nich litości. To brutalne, ale Armaros był Kosmicznym Marine - tylko Imperator się dla niego liczył. Według niego, na tej planecie nie było niewinnych osób. Pałac gubernatora nie był pojedynczym budynkiem. Był to cały kompleks, ale prywatna rezydencja Aulisa była celem głównym. Armaros, w celu zaskoczenia wroga, przygotował szturm w kapsułach desantowych całej drugiej kompanii, wspieranych przez teleportujące się drużyny weteranów w pancerzach Terminator z pierwszej. Cztery z sześciu drużyn taktycznych, używając ciemności dla osłony, ustanowi blokadę drogi do pałacu, by powstrzymać wrogie posiłki. To zadanie ma być nadzorowane przez sierżanta-weterana Einema. Odpowiedzialny będzie za utrzymanie kluczowych punktów na drodze, przemieszczając swoich ludzi pomiędzy nimi jeśli jedna z lokacji znajdzie się pod zbyt ciężkim naciskiem. Osłaniane przez cztery składy taktyczne, dwie drużyny szturmowe i pozostałe dwie taktyczne, wylądują prosto w kompleksie pałacowym. Właśnie ta za zadanie mieć będzie znalezienie i wyeliminowanie Lorda Aulisa. Tą operacją dowodzić będzie sam Kapitan, wespół z Kapelanem Baraqelem. Kompania Terminatorów natomiast zada ostateczny cios. Armaros, używając przekaźnika teleportacyjnego - który rozstawi wewnątrz pałacu - wezwie oczekujących weteranów, którzy potężnym ostrzałem z bliska wyeliminują cel. Od razu po wypełnieniu zadania, na hasło ,,Sprawiedliwość" przez vox, operacja miała przejść w fazę ewakuacji. Jeśli po godzinie drużyny taktyczne na zewnątrz nie odebrały by komunikatu, albo gdy otrzymałyby hasło ,,Furia", oznaczałoby to że cel zbiegł lub był nieobecny. Wówczas wszystkie drużyny muszą przejść w fazę drugą - znaleźć i zniszczyć. Kosmiczni Marines będą również posiadali małą rezerwę sił - dwa oddziały dewastatorów, dwa Drednoty oraz jeden skład zwiadowców. Ich podstawowym zadaniem będzie osłona wycofującej się kompanii. Poza tym mają stanowić wsparcie gdyby wrogi opór okazał się silniejszy niż sądzono. Ciężki ogień jakim będą dysponować powinien zadać poważne straty przeciwnikowi, dając drużynom w pałacu czas na wypełnienie zadania i wycofanie się, lub przejście do fazy drugiej. W planie kapitana Armarosa trzy rzeczy działały na jego korzyść, nawet poza tym że walka będzie miała miejsce w centrum terytorium wroga, a do dyspozycji będzie miał jedynie 120 braci zakonnych, żadnego ciężkiego wsparcia, opancerzonych pojazdów i bombardowania przed atakiem. Pierwszym, najważniejszym czynnikiem było zaskoczenie. Wróg być może przewidział atak, lecz nie wie gdzie, kiedy i jak on nastąpi. Po drugie, obrońcami były tylko Siły Obronne Planety - niskiej jakości żołdacy, marnie zdyscyplinowani, wyposażeni i wyszkoleni. Ich morale będzie niskie, a Armaros oczekiwał że po nagłym szturmie z orbity ich organizacja padnie całkowicie, nie stanowiąc najmniejszego zagrożenia dla Astartes. Trzecią rzeczą będzie koncentracja sił. Synowie Zemsty będą walczyć obok siebie niczym jedna drużyna. Przeciwnik będzie musiał zawezwać posiłki z innych pozycji obronnych jeśli chciałby ich pokonać. Sukces wymaga odwagi, precyzji i czasu, a Astartes mieli wszystkie te rzeczy. Bitwa o pałac gubernatora frame|Lądowniki Synów Zemsty podczas desantu na TarosPo wyjściu z Osnowy w systemie Taros, okręt Synów Zemsty Proxima Justus udał się w stronę planety. Większość imperialnych planet ma różne systemy obrony kosmicznej, a Taros nie było wyjątkiem. Mimo to broń ta nie była w stanie uszkodzić ciężko opancerzonego krążownika Kosmicznych Marines, toteż na orbitę dolecieli niemal nienaruszeni. Jedynym zagrożeniem był silos rakietowy, jednak rakiety potrzebowały czasu na uzbrojenie, załadowanie i odpalenie, a lądowniki były już od dawna gotowe do desantu. Po wystrzeleniu ich w stronę planety Proxima Justus i eskorta oddaliły się od Taros na bezpieczną odległość, podlecieć bliżej miały one dopiero wówczas gdy będą potrzebne. Cała operacja przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. Kolejne lądowniki odpalane były jeden po drugim. Pierwsza kapsuła desantowa wylądowała bezpośrednio w pałacu gubernatora. Był to lądownik typu Podmuch Śmierci - wyposażony był w ładunek który przy zetknięciu z ziemią eksplodował i palił wszystko dookoła. W tym samym momencie cztery drużyny taktyczne wydostały się z lądowników poza pałacem i ustanowiły pozycje obronne. Z wewnętrznego placu pałacu gubernatora widać było liczne lądowniki które płonąc w atmosferze z rykiem przecinały niebo. Z czasem dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy, aż kapsuły desantowe wylądowały z ogromnym hukiem na placu, a siła uderzenia pozbawiła szyb najbliższe okna i wywołując szok wśród żołnierzy. Nim kapsuły otworzyły się, panowała chwila ciszy. Gdy jednak rampy lądowników opuściły się, zapanowało piekło. Kakofonia wywołana eksplozjami i ostrzałem wstrząsnęła całym pałacem. Ci z obrońców którzy nie zdołali schować się za jakąś osłoną zostali momentalnie rozerwani na strzępy. Walka była krótka ale bardzo intensywna, zamieniła cały plac w dymiące piekło zasypany szrapnelami i podziurawiony kraterami po wybuchach. A był to zaledwie początek. Podczas starcia nikt nie zauważył drugiej fali kapsuł desantowych. Gdy wylądowały, bitwa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Pierwszy atak oszołomił obrońców. Rezydencja broniona była zaledwie przez jeden oddział, i to oni przyjęli na siebie najcięższy ostrzał. Cały garnizon jednak był już w gotowości, zbroili się tylko i wyszli stawić czoła atakującym. Kapitan Armaros wydawał kolejne rozkazy przez vox, przed nim szarżowały drużyny szturmowe, wyposażone w miecze łańcuchowe, pistolety boltowe oraz granaty odłamkowe. Karabiny laserowe Gwardzistów na niewiele się zdały. Ci którzy starali się utrzymać pozycję zostali bezlitośnie wybici do nogi przez oddziały szturmowe Synów Zemsty, którzy ze swoich wrogów pozostawili tylko krwawe strzępy. Na drodze do wejścia rezydencji stały metalowe wrota, jednak melta-bomby zniszczyły je bez problemu. Obrońcy wewnątrz, którzy widzieli czyny Synów Zemsty, porzucili broń i woleli uciec niż walczyć z ,,Aniołami Śmierci". Kapitan Armaros i jego drużyny przetoczyły się przez rezydencję, czyszcząc pokój po pokoju. Ktokolwiek nie uciekł wystarczająco szybko umierał rozszarpany przez ogień z pistoletów boltowych i wybuchy granatów odłamkowych. W końcu dostali się do sali konferencyjnej gdzie przebywała grupa żołnierzy i urzędników. Obrońcy otworzyli ogień; bardziej z powodu desperacji niż z nadziei na zwycięstwo. Armaros stwierdził że wśród nich musi być gubernator Aulis. Rozstawił przekaźnik teleportacyjny i wezwał oddział pięciu Terminatorów. Wyposażeni byli w boltery szturmowe, rękawice energetyczne, poza jednym który miał przy sobie działko szturmowe, sierżant-weteran Foras miał również przy sobie rękawicę łańcuchową. Wymiana ognia nie trwała długo, była to kwestia sekund. Broń szturmowa Terminatorów, zabójcza w bliskim dystansie, zmiotła wszystko co znajdowało się w sali konferencyjnej. Kapitan Armaros wezwał konsyliarza Actiuma by porównał DNA gubernatora które wcześniej Marines otrzymali, z tym co znajdowało się w pokoju. Administratum zaznaczyło że dopiero zgodność próbek będzie świadczyć o tym że Aulis nie żyje a misja może zostać uznana za wykonaną. Konsyliarz sprawdził wszystkie ciała w sali, jednak żadne z nich nie odpowiadało DNA gubernatora. Nie było go pośród zmarłych, co oznaczało że uciekł, albo jakimś zrządzeniem losu nigdy go tu nie było. Kapitan Armaros nie miał wyjścia i musiał rozpocząć fazę drugą zadania. Przez vox przekazał wszystkim Astartes hasło ,,Furia". Blokada nr 3 frame|Siły Tau przeprowadzają atak na AstartesW czasie gdy kapitan Armaros i podległe mu drużyny przeprowadzały akcję w pałacu gubernatora, sierżant-weteran Einem i jego oddziały poza jego murami ustanowiły cztery blokady na drodze do kompleksu. Od czasu gdy wylądowali nie napotkali żadnego oporu, ale taki stan nie potrwał długo. Nagle Astartes usłyszeli dźwięk silnika odrzutowego. Manta, super-ciężki statek Tau przeleciał nad miastem. Marines przygotowali swoją broń. Nie musieli czekać długo. Plan kapitana Armarosa obejmował to, że siły nieprzyjaciela mogą chcieć zaatakować pałac od zewnątrz, ale nie tak szybko, a już na pewno nie spodziewał się walki z wojskami Tau. Synowie Zemsty nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich obecności dopóki nie ujrzeli na niebie Manty. Wkrótce czołgi Hammerhead, prowadzone przez pancerze bitewne XV8 Crisis a także transportery Devilfish wypełnione Wojownikami Ognia zaczęły zbliżać się do trzeciej blokady. Cała Kadra zmierzała w stronę Kosmicznych Marines, chcąc wesprzeć ludzi w pałacu gubernatora. Cała ulica zamieniła się w pole bitwy, gdzie ogień z broni pulsowej przecinał się wraz z pociskami bolterowymi. Jeden z Astartes wypalił z wyrzutni rakiet w stronę Hammerheada. Eksplozja wgięła pancerz pojazdu, ale mimo to nie zdołała powstrzymać nacierającego czołgu antygrawitacyjnego. W otwartym starciu Synowie Zemsty nie mieli szans, sierżant Einem rozkazał jednak utrzymać pozycję i nie wycofywać się. Rozkazał za to przez vox drużynie na blokadzie nr 2 wesprzeć braci na trzeciej. Drużyna taktyczna ruszyła na odsiecz. Na blokadzie nr 3 sytuacja z każdą chwilą sytuacja była coraz gorsza dla Astartes. Z przewagą liczebną po stronie Tau oraz ciężkim wsparciem ze strony pancerzy bitewnych oraz Hammerheada, szybko zbliżali się do pałacu gubernatora. Synowie Zemsty wiedzieli jednak że muszą wytrwać. Im dłużej walczyli, tym więcej czasu kapitan Armaros i jego oddziały miały na wykonanie zadania. Kilku braci zdążyło już paść na wskutek ciężkiego oddziału, wielu było ciężko rannych lecz kontynuowali walkę mimo to. Wśród martwych był sierżant Andura z trzeciej drużyny taktycznej, który zginął gdy strzał z działa szynowego eksplodował tuż obok niego. Drużyna taktyczna z pozycji drugiej przybyła z pomocą, ale mimo to siła ognia Tau była zbyt silna by mogli oni coś zmienić. W końcu oba oddziały zostały zmuszone do szukania schronienia w budynkach nieopodal. Ostateczny atak przeprowadziły pancerze Crisis, przygniatając Marines z miotaczy ognia i blasterów fuzyjnych. Niezdolni do wygrania w tym jednostronnym starciu, niedobitki z drużyny drugiej i trzeciej otrzymały rozkaz wycofania się do pałacu gubernatora. Pozostałe drużyny, na pozycji pierwszej i czwartej również otrzymały taki sam rozkaz, jako iż kapitan Armaros zadecydował przegrupowanie wszystkich sił. Dziesięciu z dwudziestu Synów Zemsty walczących na blokadzie nr 3 zostało zabitych; sześciu kolejnych było rannych. Tau przebili się przez kordon, i zostawiając kilka jednostek by zabezpieczyły teren, ruszyli prosto w stronę celu głównego - pałacu gubernatora. Obrona pałacu gubernatora - dzień pierwszy Ostrzeżony przez Astartes na blokadzie trzeciej przed nadejściem Kadry Tau, kapitan Armaros postanowił przegrupować swoje siły i przygotować się do obrony. Nie udało im się znaleźć gubernatora Aulisa, a czas uciekał. Plan dowódcy Marines nie obejmował walki z wojskiem obcych. Szybki kontratak odebrał im inicjatywę i zmusił Synów Zemsty do utrzymania pozycji. Oczekiwali teraz na ruch Tau. Plan Armarosa na tą sytuację był prosty - kontratak na xenos wszystkimi siłami jakimi dysponował. Faza druga misji, czyli polowanie na gubernatora Aulisa, musiała poczekać. Kolejny atak Tau poprzedzony był rykiem silników odrzutowych. Barrakudy przeleciały nisko nad miastem ostrzeliwując pałac gubernatora rakietami. I tak już nieźle sfatygowana atakiem Kosmicznych Marines, niegdyś piękna budowla zaczęła przypominać ruinę. Wsporniki zostały zniszczone pod wpływem wybuchów. Pożar wewnątrz zaczynał być coraz poważniejszy, a tumany dymu unosiły się wysoko nad pałacem. Tau zaczęli powoli wchodzić do kompleksu - czekała ich mordercza walka w zwarciu. Armaros wiedział że taka sytuacja jest bardziej korzystna dla Marines, bowiem w bliskim kontakcie z Astartes Tau byli bez szans. Na razie jednak rozstawiali oni swoje siły - Obserwatorzy wyposażeni w karabiny szynowe obstawili dachy, by móc osłaniać stamtąd swoich kompanów oraz prowadzić wsparcie ogniowe. Przez ulice prowadzące do pałacu nadjechało wiele transporterów Devilfish dostarczając kolejnych Wojowników Ognia. Ponosili jednak ciężkie straty w bliskim kontakcie - miecze łańcuchowe i boltery szturmowe nie oszczędzały ich. Tau ze względu na tak silne kontrataki Marines musieli się w końcu wycofać, pozostawiając swoich poległych i umierających żołnierzy, nie mając okazji ich zabrać. Noc zaczęła zapadać, a Armaros i jego ludzie nadal utrzymywali pozycję. Mimo to straty w ich szeregach również rosły, a kolejnym problemem była sytuacja z ich zapasami. Amunicja, a także niezwykle przydatne granaty kończyły im się, lecz wciąż miał osiemdziesięciu-jeden wciąż zdolnych do walki ludzi, wliczając to dwa Drednoty i wszystkich Terminatorów. Tau również musieli odczuć skutki bitwy. Kadra została przetrzebiona przez silną obronę Kosmicznych Marines. Po całym dniu starć nadeszła wreszcie chwila spokoju. Pierwszy raz od czasu gdy kapsuły desantowe Astartes wylądowały, w mieście nie było słychać wybuchów i wystrzałów. Obie strony brały oddech przed wznowieniem walki. Obrona pałacu gubernatora - dzień drugi Świt drugiego dnia zmagań zwiastowały jedynie nieliczne promyki słońca przebijające się przez czarne od dymu niebo nad miastem. Noc minęła spokojnie, poza sporadycznymi starciami między patrolami. Tau zmienili swoje podejście - jako iż ich piechota została odepchnięta dnia poprzedniego, ściągnęli teraz na miejsce cięższą broń. Czołgi Hammerhead, Devilfishe oraz pancerze bitewne powoli podążały w stronę pałacu. Sondy bojowe natomiast osłaniały główną siłę natarcia z budynków. Skoro Tau nie mogli wykurzyć Astartes z pałacu, postanowili przygnieść ich ogniem. Dla Synów Zemsty w bitwie o pałac gubernatora chodziło teraz bardziej o przetrwanie. Mimo to ich misja wciąż nie była skończona, a więc kapitan Armaros był zdeterminowany by walczyć dalej. Potrzebował do tego wsparcia Proximy Justus. Hangar krążownika pełen był Thunderhawków wyładowanych opancerzonymi pojazdami, tylko czekającymi na rozkaz. Lecz nie było wiele miejsca aby bezpiecznie wylądować, a wysyłanie ich w ten sposób było zbyt ryzykowne. Poza tym w powietrzu krążyły Barrakudy Tau, które mógłby łatwo je zestrzelić. Na razie Thunderhawki musiały być trzymane w rezerwie, na czas misji ewakuacyjnej. Tylko jeśli sytuacja Astartes stanie się naprawdę beznadziejna mogą ruszyć na ratunek. Tak czy inaczej, dzień drugi również zapowiadał się intensywnie. Tau wykorzystali noc by uzupełnić przetrzebioną Kadrę. Teraz rzucą wszystko na Astartes by ich wyeliminować. Na rozkaz Barrakudy były gotowe do kolejnych nalotów na pałac gubernatora, po nich nastąpić miał szturm sił naziemnych. Atak nadejdzie ze wszystkich stron, jednak główny nacisk położony zostanie na bramę. Jeśli opór zostanie tam stłamszony, Kosmiczni Marines rozdzielą się na małe grupy które będzie można później łatwo zniszczyć, a bitwa będzie wygrana. frame|Drednot Caim podczas walkiTak jak dnia pierwszego, atak Tau poprzedził atak Barrakud, których rakiety oraz działka pulsowe przycisnęły Marines do ziemi. Z brakiem jakiejkolwiek broni przeciwlotniczej, nie byli oni w stanie w żaden sposób się obronić, poza czekaniem za osłoną na koniec nalotu. Po kilku przelotach Barrakudy wycofały się aby uzupełnić amunicję, a atak naziemny Tau rozpoczął się na dobre. Pałac był bezlitośnie burzony przez ciężki ogień z broni szynowej oraz pulsowej, budynek po budynku. Dachy zapadały się, ściany się waliły. Hałas przy tym panujący był ogłuszający, gdy konstrukcje w całym pałacu były systematycznie niszczone. Chmura pyłu przykryła wszystko na polu bitwy. Dwa Hammerheady powoli zbliżały się do bramy głównej, strzelając przy tym w ruchu. Strzał z działa szynowego spowodował zawalenie się wartowni. Oddział dewastatorów próbował odpowiedzieć ogniem z wyrzutni rakiet oraz dział laserowych, jednak siła ognia utrzymała ich przygwożdżonych. Nawet potężni Kosmiczni Marines nie mogli pozostać w takiej sytuacji zbyt długo. Wyglądało na to, że Tau próbowali działać równie brutalnie co ich wrogowie. Atak trwał cały poranek, aż do południa. Kapitan Armaros nie miał nawet jak odpowiedzieć, poza jego ludźmi którzy posiadali broń ciężką. Nie miał innej opcji jak skontaktować się z Proximą Justus i poprosić o wsparcie z powietrza. Thunderhawki były gotowe do lotu. Było to ryzykowne, ale sytuacja na ziemi była beznadziejna. Szybko zaplanowano atak z powietrza i bombardowanie. Barrakudy wciąż były w powietrzu, ale lotnictwo Astartes musiało zaryzykować. Wszystkie pięć Thunderhawków wyleciały z krążownika i udały się w stronę pałacu gubernatora. Dysponowały one potężną siłą ognia, wystarczającą by powstrzymać chwilowo Tau, lecz najpierw musiały poradzić sobie z myśliwcami Barrakuda. Gdy szwadron pojawił się nad miastem, od razu został zaatakowany przez wrogie lotnictwo. Ich ciężkie boltery zaczęły wymieniać się ogniem z działkami pulsowymi. Mimo ostrzału Thunderhawki nie złamały swojej formacji, wierząc że ich ceramitowy pancerz wytrzyma ostrzał. Barrakudy nie były zbyt efektywne. Piloci spokojnie utrzymali swoje maszyny na kursie aż w końcu zlokalizowali cel i użyli głównych broni. Kierowane bomby spadły na tereny dookoła pałacu. Komandorzy Tau musieli być poważnie zaskoczeni tym nalotem, jako że nalot wprowadził spore zamieszanie w ich szeregach. Jakie dokładnie starty spowodowały owe bomby nie są dokładnie znane, ale gdy Thunderhawki odleciały, Tau wycofali się na jakiś czas. Pauza w natarciu nie trwała długo, ale kupiła ludziom kapitana Armarosa chwilę czasu na przegrupowanie i zreorganizowani obrony. Kolejny cios miał spaść na bramę główną. Hammerheady oraz pancerze bitewne podążały tą drogą. Czołg antygrawitacyjny został jednak trafiony przez działo laserowe i eksplodował pomarańczową kulą ognia. W odpowiedzi jednak drugi Hammerhead zabił strzelca. Pocisk przeciwpancerny zdołał ponadto zniszczyć pancerz bitewny XV88 Broadside. Po wymianie ognia trzej pozostali przy życiu dewastatorzy wycofali się. Kapitan Armaros zdał sobie sprawę z tego że tracili pozycję, a perymetr był przełamywany. Nie miał innego wyboru jak wezwać drużynę Terminatorów do walki. Przebijając się przez ogień i dym, weterani pierwszej kompanii napotkali szturmujące pancerze bitewne XV8 Crisis i wdali się z nimi w wymianę ognia. Obie strony poniosły ciężkie straty przy tym starciu. Astartes walczyli o każdą piędź ziemi, ale ciężka broń Tau nie miała tu sobie równych. Trzech z pięciu Terminatorów straciło przy tym życie, pokonując jednak przy tym cztery pancerze bitewne. W końcu również i Drednoty dołączyły do walki - bracia Hakael i Caim włączyli się do bitwy i zniszczyli swoja ciężką bronią drugiego Hammerheada, chwilę przed tym jak Caim otrzymał strzał który oderwał nogę jego Drednota. Machina przewróciła się na ziemię, nie mogąc się ruszyć będąc bezbronna wobec ostrzału. Przez godzinę starcie przy bramie eskalowało się. Dowodzeni przez kapelana Baraqela, obrońcy walczyli heroicznie. Nacisk był ogromny, a poza Drednotami i Terminatorami nie mogli liczyć na żadne inne wsparcie. Pociski bolterowe oraz rakiety trzymały Wojowników Ognia na dystans. W międzyczasie Tau pozbierali się po bombardowaniu i kontynuowali atak dookoła całego pałacu, przygniatając resztę Marines, którzy mogliby udać się by pomóc przy bramie, na swoich pozycjach. Armaros wiedział że sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej beznadziejna z każdą minutą. Tau wykrwawiali jego ludzi, a teraz ciężkie straty oraz mała ilość amunicji zmusiła go do tego by wydać w końcu rozkaz odwrotu, jako jedyna rzecz która mogłaby teraz uratować Synów Zemsty. Było to w jego mniemaniu upokorzenie, ale opór był zbyt wielki by jego kompania mogła sobie poradzić. Nie miał pojęcia jakimi siłami nieprzyjaciel dokładnie dysponuje. Nie miał po co się tu próbować utrzymać. Gubernator Aulis był teraz poza jego zasięgiem a Synowie Zemsty byli anihilowani. Armaros musiał ewakuować ocalałych. Armaros poinformował Proximę Justus o jego decyzji. W nocy Thunderhawki miały być wysłane z misją ewakuacyjną. Wszystkim dowódcom oddziałów, a także zastępcom martwych sierżantów. W nocy przeprowadzona zostanie misja ewakuacyjna. Jeden Thunderhawk wyląduje, weźmie ich na pokład i zabierze z powrotem na pokład krążownika. Akcja musiała być przeprowadzona błyskawicznie by dać Tau jak najmniej czasu na reakcję. Armaros osobiście będzie dowodził tylną strażą i jako ostatni wejdzie na pokład Thunderhawka. Ewakuacja Gdy nad polem bitwy zapadła noc, dowódca Kosmicznych Marines rozeznał się w sytuacji. Jego siły zostały zredukowane do zaledwie czterdziestu zdolnych do walki żołnierzy, stracili w walce również jednego Drednota. Taka ilość wojsk wymagała tylko dwóch Thunderhawków. Reszta będzie krążyć jako osłona dla tych które będą lądować by zabrać Synów Zemsty.frame|Thunderhawk Synów Zemsty Konsyliarz Actium zaczął odzyskiwać genoziarna od wszystkich poległych Astartes których udało mu się odnaleźć, niektórzy bowiem zostali pogrzebani pod ruinami budynków. Kapelan Baraqel odmówił modlitwę za zmarłych, stojąc nad pozbawionym już życia Drednotem brata Caima. Niegdyś dumna machina wojenna i bohater Zakonu, teraz tylko dymiący wrak. Ze wszystkich strat, to właśnie jego była najpoważniejsza dla drugiej kompanii. Kapitan Armaros objął dowodzenie nad drużyną taktyczną i pozostałymi zwiadowcami jako straż tylna, i wydał rozkazy innym drużynom - w tym Drednotowi Hakaelowi, Konsyliarzowi Actiumowi oraz Kapelanowi Baraqelowi - by wycofali się do pierwszego Thunderhawka gdy tylko dotknie on ziemi. Gdy odlecą, druga część sił porzuci swoje pozycje będąc osłanianą przez straż tylną i uda się do strefy lądowania. Cała operacja nie może zabrać więcej niż dziesięć minut - wówczas Tau będą mieli mało czasu na reakcję. Thunderhawki przybyły i ewakuacja rozpoczęła się. Idąc w ciemnościach, przechodząc po ruinach, ranni, w uszkodzonych pancerzach, ocalali załadowali się do pojazdu. Nad nimi krążyły cztery inne. Brat Hakael jako ostatni wszedł na rampę a ta zamknęła się za nim. Thunderhawk odleciał na orbitę. Zaalarmowane przez dźwięk silnika, patrole Tau ostrożnie podeszły bliżej aby to sprawdzić. Wcześniej Kosmiczni Marines ostrzelaliby już ich z bolterów, teraz nic się nie działo. W międzyczasie drugi Thunderhawk wylądował. Kapitan i jego drużyna weszła na pokład. Armaros wszedł na pokład jako ostatni i wcisnął przycisk który podniósł rampę do góry. Silniki zaryczały a kanonierka uniosła się do góry. Był to już koniec bitwy, a misja została zakończona niepowodzeniem. Podsumowanie Pierwsza Interwencja na Taros była wielką porażką dla Imperium. Tau zadali Synom Zemsty w dwa dni intensywnej walki poważne szkody. Straty wśród sił Domnium pozostały nieznane, ale również musiały być znaczące. Astartes zabili wielu żołnierzy, a na polu bitwy znajdowało się wiele wraków czołgów antygrawitacyjnych oraz pancerzy bitewnych. Synowie Zemsty ciężko zniosły porażkę. Zakony Kosmicznych Marines mają reputację ,,Tarczy Ludzkości", a pokonanie przez obcego najeźdźcę nie jest przyjmowane lekko. Śmierć brata Caima musiała zostać pomszczona. W fortecy-klasztorze Zakonu uhonorowano poległych, uderzając w wielki dzwon po razie za każdego straconego brata na Taros. Wydarzenia na Taros, porażka Sił Interwencyjnych i potwierdzona obecność dużej ilości sił Tau w obronie gubernatora Aulisa, zmusiła Administratum do zmiany planów w sprawie tej planety. Wieści o porażce były wystarczająco złe, ale wyglądało na to że Tau udało się przejąć jeden ze światów należących do Imperium. To co wcześniej było starciem na granicy, teraz było poważnym zagrożeniem. Wydarzenia w Oku Grozy mogą wymagać dużej ilości imperialnych środków, ale Taros nie może zostać zignorowane. Świat ten został oficjalnie uznany za Ex Imperius Rebellis - system, gdzie zapanowała rebelia przeciwko boskiej władzy Imperatora. Święty Pax Imperialis został szargany przez gubernatora. Jego działania nie zrobiły z niego tylko przestępcy, ale i zdrajcę. Mistrz Administratum sporządził dokument w którym wypisane były zbrodnie Aulisa. Papier ten, nazwany ,,Deklaracją Tarosjańską" była licencją by podjąć nowe działania - nowy, potężniejszy atak przeciwko zbuntowanemu światu. Teraz nie będzie to precyzyjny szturm grupy Kosmicznych Marines. Potrzebna była inwazja na pełną skalę... Planowanie inwazji Naczelne dowództwo Decyzja Administratum o odbiciu systemu Taros była spowodowana tym, że surowce z tego świata były potrzebne na świecie-kuźni Sygia VIII i innych. Pierwszym krokiem w całym przedsięwzięciu było wybranie naczelnego dowódcy. Do przejęcia przeprowadzenia inwazji wybrany został Lord Generał Otto Ivan Gustavus; człowiek z bardzo długim wojskowym stażem. Zdecydował że inwazja gotowa będzie w czasie jednego roku terrańskiego. Wybranie go na dowódcę wbrew pozorom nie było łatwym zadaniem. ,,Góra" hierarchii militarnej Imperium pełna była polityków, intrygantów czy dłużników. Gustavus nie wspiął się na pozycję Lorda Generała bez zdobycia sobie paru wrogów, albo narobienia kilku długów wdzięczności które musi spłacić. Wybranie go zabrało kilka tygodni negocjacji i dyskusji. Zdecydowano że Gustavus nie będzie dowodził sam. Lord Komisarz Mordred van Horcic będzie jego prawą ręką na czas kampanii. Zadaniem tego wysokiej rangi komisarza będzie upewnianie się że oficerowie Gustavusa wypełniają swój obowiązek, albo poniosą konsekwencje. Będzie on miał moc decydowania o życiu i śmierci imperialnych sług podczas wojny. W naczelnym dowództwie zasiadać również będzie Zadakine Volta, wysokiej rangi Adeptus Mechanicus z planety Stygia VIII; admirał floty Kotto; Lord Marszałek De Stael, dowódca wszystkich regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej którzy będą uczestniczyć w inwazji; a także znany już rewident naczelny Nymus Dree, biurokrata z Departamento Munitorum, który na swoje miejsce w dowództwie naczelnym zapracował swym dochodzeniem na Taros jeszcze przed Pierwszą Interwencją. Było jeszcze wielu innych, mniej ważnych, jak dowódcy przydzielonych do inwazji Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines lub princeps Legionu Tytanów. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, dowództwo naczelne inwazji, licząc z zastępcami i różnymi pomniejszymi funkcjami, liczyć będzie około trzy tysiące ludzi. Przygotowania Nim jakiekolwiek plany można by wdrożyć w życie, najpierw Gustavus i jego drużyna dowodzenia musieli wiedzieć czemu w ogóle będą musieli stawić czoła. Nikt z naczelnego dowództwa, poza rewidentem Dree, nie słyszał ani nie wiedział nic o całym systemie Taros. Gustavus chciał informacji o planecie. Klimacie, populacji, topografii, historii... O wszystkim. Zadanie tego podjął się Adept Administratum, Kurator Skel. Miał on dostęp to tysięcy archiwów w całym Imperium, wliczając to te na Terrze. We wszystkich tych skarbnicach wiedzy, kuratorzy, archiwiści i inni szukali czegokolwiek na temat Taros. W końcu ze starożytnych map, nagrań i zdjęć obraz planety zaczął się klarować. Drużyna mechaników i logistyków pod dowództwem Adepta Mechanicum Volty, również została przydzielona do zadania zbierania informacji. Pracowali by poskładać wszystkie dane które Skel dostarczał. Z milionów strzępków informacji jakie otrzymali, zdjęć satelitarnych, raportów misjonarzy, dzienników z wypraw. W końcu po sześciu miesiącach Gustavus miał pełen obraz Taros. Wiedział jak wygląda planeta, jak duża jest tam populacja, jaka jest moc Sił Obronnych Planety. Jedyne o czym nie wiedział to o sile wojsk Tau na planecie. Zdobycie informacji o tym co Tau mogą planować było znacznie cięższe, Adeptus Terra nie mogło pomóc w tej sprawie. Do naczelnego dowództwa został zatem przydzielony jeszcze Pułkownik Scheja, nowy dyrektor wywiadu Gustavusa. Była to tajemnicza osobistość, wcześniej współpracował nawet z Inkwizycją. Tau i ich filozofia Większego Dobra była trudnym obiektem. Wewnątrz Dominium znajdowało się kilku informatorów oraz szpiegów, głównie handlarze i najemnicy których lojalność można było kupić. Mimo to znaczna większość ludzi u Tau to zwykli zdrajcy którzy porzucili Imperatora. Scheja, studiując historię wcześniejszych spotkań z Tau, mógł próbować wydedukować jak silne są wojska Tau na Taros jednak bez ludzi na planecie, jego spekulacje nie miały potwierdzenia. Podczas gdy trwało zbieranie informacji, inni członkowie dowództwa naczelnego nie byli bezczynni. Członkowie Departamento Munitorum zaczęło poszukiwać sił potrzebnych do inwazji. Trzeba było zebrać regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, wyszkolić je i przetransportować przez Imperium. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Zapotrzebowanie na jednostki na Bramie Cadiańskiej było ogromne, gdy ,,Plaga Niewiary" dookoła Oka Terroru rozprzestrzeniała się. Być może Gwardia Imperialna jest duża, ale zapotrzebowanie jest zawsze większe niż jej zapas. Gustavus wiedział, że może nie otrzymać tylu sił o ile poprosi. 4621 Armia Imperialna Do ataku na Taros sformowana została 4621 Armia Imperialna. Początkowo Gustavus prosił o dwadzieścia-jeden regimentów, ale aktualnie zapotrzebowanie na nie jest zbyt duże i nie przydzielono mu takiej liczby ludzi jaką by chciał. Poza tym w rok, czyli okres czasu który Gustavus założył sobie do rozpoczęcia inwazji, był niewystarczający by zdobyć aż taką liczbę żołnierzy. Lord Marszałek De Stael poprosił zatem o dwanaście regimentów, lecz i tą prośbę Departamento Munitorum odrzuciło. Zaoferowali maksymalnie dziesięć. Wówczas Gustavus zgodził się na przeprowadzenie inwazji z taką liczbą ludzi, lecz tylko dlatego że wcześniej zgłosił się do niego Zadakine Volta, zapewniając, że do 4621 Armii zostanie przydzielony przynajmniej jeden legion Tytanów. Pocieszony tą obietnicą, Gustavus poinformował De Staela o liczbie dziesięciu regimentów które wejdą w skład 4621 Armii, a dla ułatwienia administracji powinni ją podzielić na dwa korpusy - Korpus X oraz XI. Po dogadaniu się w sprawy rozmiaru Armii, Gustavus i De Stael musieli ją poskładać. O pierwsze regimenty Gustavus poprosił planetę Tallarn. Jako iż Taros miała gorący klimat, żołnierze z Tallarnu (która sama była planetą pustynną), szybko zaadaptowaliby się do panujących tam warunków. Posiadają oni niezbędne do walki w takim otoczeniu zdolności, takie jak techniki przetrwania na pustyni czy umiejętności szukania wody. Żołnierze to żołnierze, każdy Gwardzista Imperialny ma dostosować się do warunków w jakich przyjdzie mu walczyć, ale Pustynni Jeźdźcy Tallarnu byli logicznym wyborem. Mimo to, Tallarn był tylko jednym światem, z limitowaną liczbą ludzi. Większość pochodzących stamtąd regimentów zostało już wysłanych na inne pola walki. Do 4621 Armii przydzielony został 331 Tallareński, który zostanie uzupełniony, wyposażony i wysłany na Taros by brać udział już w pierwszych akcjach. Trzem innym regimentom tallarańskim również można cofnąć ich aktualne rozkazy i wysłać na Taros, lecz najpierw trzeba zastąpić poległych ludzi i na nowo ich wyekwipować. Piąty regiment, 3 Tallarański Pancerny (Pustynna Burza) , służył aktualnie jako garnizon na planecie Balle Prime. Jeśli znalazłoby się dla nich jakieś zastępstwo, to dołączyliby do sił inwazyjnych. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, połowa regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej wysłanych na Taros pochodzić będzie z Tallarnu. Z nich składać będzie się X Korpus. XI Korpus składać się natomiast będzie z innych regimentów jakie Adeptus Munitorum przydzieli do kampanii. Wciąż potrzebne było drugie pięć. Pierwszym był 23 Elyzjański. Ten regiment był inny od wszystkich innych w 4621 Armii, polegając na Valkyriach oraz spadochroniarzach. Przeciwko Tau mobilność była ważną cechą. Kolejnym regimentem miał być 114 Cadiański Szturmowy, w całości zmechanizowany, będący pod dowództwem pułkownika Stranskiego. Do 4621 Armii dołączył także 8 Brimlockańskich Smoków, którzy w walce z Tau mieli już doświadczenie, brali oni bowiem udział w Krucjacie w Zatoce Damoklesa. Ostatni regiment był trudniejszy do znalezienia. Kilka zostało rozważanych, jednak zostali zaniechani albo okazywało się że już nie istnieją. 12 Mannieńskich Strażników został przetransportowany, jednak okazało się, że cały ten regiment siłą dorównuje kompanii żołnierzy. Na rozkaz Komisarza Van Horcica, został on rozwiązany i przydzielono ich do regimentów Tallarnskich. 42 Mordiański został przydzielony do kampanii na Taros, został jednak skierowany do walki z flotą-rojem Kraken. Termin Gustavusa na rozpoczęcie inwazji się zbliżał, a dziesiątego regimentu nie dało się znaleźć. Ostatecznie wysłano prośbę do 19 Pancernego z Krieg, jednak regiment potrzebował czasu na otrzymanie rozkazów i dotarcie na Taros. Nie było szans na to żeby brali udział w pierwszych starciach. W planie Marszałka De Staela XI Korpus będzie wspierał X. Tallarańskie regimenty będą kręgosłupem pierwszych walk. Inne siły Gwardia Imperialna nie będzie jedyną siłą walczącą na Taros. Adeptus Administratum wezwało do uczestnictwa w inwazji do innych formacji wojskowych Imperium. Gwardia będzie kręgosłupem 4621 Armii, ale będzie wspierana przez inne siły Po pierwsze, Adeptus Astartes. Synowie Zemsty już walczyli na Taros podczas Pierwszej Interwencji, ale ponieśli ciężkie straty i aktualnie się regenerują. Ich zemsta na Tau będzie musiała jeszcze poczekać. Innym Zakonem którzy mieli dostępne siły byli Raptorzy. Grupa uderzeniowa złożona z dwóch kompanii i barki bojowej będzie wspierać Gwardię Imperialną na ziemi jak i w kosmosie. Mimo iż Zadakine Volta obiecał dostarczyć 4621 Armii Legionem Tytanów, to dostarczenie go na miejsce było nieco trudniejsze. Najbliższy świat-kuźnia Stygia VIII i pochodzące stamtąd Legio Honorum nie mogło pomóc, bowiem wszystkie tamtejsze Tytany były już gdzieś przydzielone. By wypełnić swoją obietnicę, Volta musiał poszukać gdzie indziej. W końcu zwrócił się do władców Marsa. Udał się do serca Kultu Maszyn by samemu poprosić o pomoc Fabrykanta Generała. Jego sukces był tylko częściowy. Wiele Tytanów zostało już przydzielonych do służby przy Oku Grozy; potrzeba na najpotężniejsze machiny wojenne Imperium przez naciskającą falę sił Chaosu była ogromna. Volta argumentował swoją prośbę o Tytany tym, że przysięgał pomoc Legionu Generałowi Gustavusowi, a także tym że Adeptus Mechanicus mogłoby wiele zyskać na odzyskaniu Taros. W końcu, Fabrykant Generał oddał Volcie małą grupę maszyn z Legio Ignatum, pod dowództwem Princepsa Jernaya. Liczyła ona cztery Tytany klasy Warhound. Nie była to siła na jaką Volta liczył, ale wystarczająca aby usatysfakcjonować Gustavusa. Adeptus Ministorum również obiecało zapewnić wsparcie, ale nie użyczając jednostek wojskowych. Kapłani i Konfresorzy byli w każdym imperialnym regimencie, by chronić żołnierzy od strony duchowej. Orders Dialogous zapewnią użyteczne wsparcie w postaci ekspertów od języka Tau. Orders Hospitaller prowadzić będzie medyczną opiekę nad rannymi. Czas i miejsce inwazji Naczelne dowództwo kampanii miało prawie rok przed inwazją na zbieranie informacji i organizowania wojsk, teraz przyszedł czas na zaplanowanie samego ataku. Przy tym zmartwieniem Gustavusa był możliwy wyciek. Zdrajca w jego szeregach z dostępem do tajnych danych mógł sprzedać je Tau za dobrą cenę, albo za obietnicę bezpiecznego przetransportowania go na tereny Dominium. Przestrzeżone siły Tau miałyby znaczną przewagę, gdyby wiedziały gdzie i kiedy Imperium zaatakuje. Ochrona planów była więc pierwszorzędna. Pułkownik Scheja, którego działania obejmowały między innymi wykrycie ewentualnego szpiega. Ustanowił on siatkę informatorów pośród naczelnego dowództwa oraz regimentami Gwardii Imperialnej. Gdy ich plany były już dobrze strzeżone, naczelne dowództwo zaczęło planować. Ich strategia obejmowała osiągnięcie trzech celów. Po pierwsze, należało jak najszybciej przejąć działający na planecie port kosmiczny, jeśli nie podczas inicjacyjnych szturmów to w trakcie kilku dni od rozpoczęcia działań naziemnych. Duży port kosmiczny będzie niezbędny do szybkiego uzupełniania zapasów których potrzebowały wojska lądowe. Po drugie, inwazja powinna być prowadzona systematycznie, przez nie mniej niż trzy pełne regimenty. Po trzecie, zapasy wody. Na świecie pustynnym jakim jest Taros, woda była cennym zasobem. Wojska musiały szybko zadbać o to by zająć jak najwięcej punktów które zapewnią im dostęp do wody, inaczej kampania nie przebiegałaby zbyt efektywnie. Taros miało tylko jeden duży port kosmiczny, w mieście Tarokeen (tym samym, w którym wcześniej Synowie Zemsty działali podczas Pierwszej Interwencji). Szturm na metropolię był planowany w najmniejszych detalach. Miasto to było również centrum planetarnego przemysłu oraz administracji. Jeśli Imperium chciałoby wygrać, to Tarokeen musiało być przejęte. Wróg również to wiedział. Dopóki zdrajcy albo Tau utrzymywać będą miasto, wojna się nie skończy, a zasoby naturalne w postaci minerałów nie opuszczą planety. Tarokeen będzie na pewno najsilniej bronioną częścią całej planety. Szturm skierowany w prostej linii na miasto byłby pewną katastrofą. Za dużo sił na ziemnych będzie na nich czekać, za dużo orbitalnej ochrony może zagrozić flocie inwazyjnej. Strefa lądowania musiała być ustanowiona wystarczająco blisko celu by linie zaopatrzeniowe były krótkie, ale nie na tyle by groził im wrogi atak. Lądowanie na odległym krańcu Taros i transportowanie każdego żołnierza, karabinu i naboju byłoby niemożliwe. Cały Korpus Inżynierów Adeptus Mechanicum zostanie oddelegowany do konstrukcji portu gdzie lądować będą statki zaopatrzeniowe. będącego w małej odległości od Tarokeen Główną restrykcją przy pierwszym ataku miała być liczbą statków transportowych i dostępnych wozów szturmowych. Admirał Kotoo miał za zadanie organizowanie floty podczas inwazji i musiał znaleźć odpowiednie lądowisko na początek. Nie było to proste zadnie, było to nierealne by znaleźć port gdzie mogłyby systematycznie lądować po trzy regimenty. Mimo to Gustavus nie dał się przekonać. Trzy regimenty dałyby wojskom inwazyjnym możliwość ataku na wiele lokacji naraz. Był to plan De Staela, ale Gustavus nieco go przeceniał. Rozdzielanie sił znaczyłoby zrezygnowanie z ich największej przewagi jako agresorzy. Jeśli lądowanie miałoby się powieść musieli uderzyć w jeden punkt tak mocno jak tylko mogli. Rozdzielanie wojsk, nawet w celach dywersyjnych, mogłoby spowodować to że regimenty zostałyby odizolowane od wsparcia i w efekcie czego zniszczone. W końcu Gustavus zgodził się na strategię i ustanowienie tylko jednego lądowiska. Atak będzie liczył tyle wojsk ile tylko Admirał Kotto będzie mógł przetransportować. Miejsce ataku wciąż jednak było otwartą kwestią. Rozważane były tereny na południu lub północy od Tarokeen. Północ oznaczała wystawienie się na wysokie temperatury i burze pustynne na Wielkim Oceanie Piasku. Na południu było chłodniej i bardziej stabilnie, ale wróg mógł to przewidzieć i być lepiej przygotowany tamże. Mimo tego, zdecydowano się na ostatnią opcję. Lądowanie w głębi pustyni, gdzie panowały wysokie temperatury i braki wody, a także ryzyko burz piaskowych i daleki dystans od celu, szybko skreśliły północ jako potencjalne miejsce lądowania. Gdziekolwiek jednak strefa nie zostanie ustanowiona, woda będzie musiała być transportowana spoza Taros, przewożona na tankowcach w ogromnych ilościach, przynajmniej do czasu aż Gwardia Imperialna nie przejęłaby jakichś punktów które zapewniłyby stały dostęp do wody. Wszystkie regimenty otrzymały rozkazy by wszelkie hydroplanty pozostawiać nieuszkodzone. Kampania na Taros z powodu wody miała być bardzo ciężka. Trzeba będzie być bardzo ostrożnym przy jej dystrybuowaniu, a także zabezpieczyć linie zaopatrzeniowe spoza świata. Inwazja System Taros Po trzech tygodniach podróży przez Osnowę, z wyrwy nad systemem Taros wyszła Słuszna Potęga, krążownik klasy overlord, pod dowództwem admirała Kotto. Zaraz za nią pojawił się Szpon Wojny, barka bitewna Raptorów. Ani jeden wrogi statek ich nie wyczekiwał. Admirał ustawił kurs prosto na Taros, a sensory wciąż nie ukazywały obecności żadnego okrętu należącego do przeciwnika. Nawet potężne skanery Kosmicznych Marines potwierdzały brak wrogów. Kotto poruszał się ostrożnie, oczekując ataku z zaskoczenia, ale takowy się nie zdarzył. Floty Tau po prostu nie było, patrolujące eskorty również nic nie znalazły. Być może opuścili oni system obawiając się Imperialnej Marynarki, a może była to pułapka. Flota imperialna leciała przed siebie. Wyglądało na to że nie będzie powodu wstrzymywania inwazji w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Z każdą minutą coraz jaśniejsze było to że nie było tutaj ani jednego statku należącego do Tau. Nie muszący bronić innych okrętów, Szpon Wojny ruszył z pełną mocą przed siebie. Barka Kosmicznych Marines i towarzyszące jej eskorty miały jako pierwsze zejść na niską orbitę, a Raptorzy w pierwszej kolejności mieli dokonać inwazji i wypełnić nalężące do nich zadania. Silos rakietowy Decima Do kampanii na Taros, Zakon Raptorów przeznaczył swoją trzecią oraz szóstą kompanię, pod wodzą Kapitana Oreliusa. Grupa uderzeniowa będzie również wspierana przez zakonne pojazdy oraz flotę, wliczając to barkę bojową Szpon Wojny. Misja przydzielona Raptorom miała ogromne znaczenie dla powodzenia lądowania. Musieli oni upewnić się że obronny silos rakietowy planety, jedyny na Taros, nie będzie zagrażał flocie inwazyjnej gdy zejdzie ona na niską orbitę, nad strefą lądowania. Silos, któremu nadano nazwę kodową ,,Decima", był przeznaczony do zniszczenia. Zniszczenie bowiem choćby jednego statku transportującego będzie kosztował życie ogromnej ilości Gwardzistów na pokładzie i może drastycznie wpłynąć na przebieg całej kampanii. Takiego ryzyka nie można było podjąć, silos Decima musi zostać zneutralizowany przed tym jak lądowanie głównych sił się rozpocznie. Obiekt zostanie zbombardowany 250 pociskami z dział Szpona Wojny, jednak wciąż istniało ryzyko że jeden z będących tam silosów może przetrwać, a wówczas zniszczyć statek transportowy. Dlatego też Raptorzy zostaną jako pierwsi zesłani na planetę, aby upewnić się że nic nie będzie w stanie ostrzelać floty. Naczelne dowództwo zakwalifikowało Decimę jako jedno z największych zagrożeń dla wszystkich sił inwazyjnych. Jako pierwsza wyląduje trzecia kompania Raptorów, dowodzona przez Kapitana Oreliusa. Tylko wtedy gdy Decima zostanie zniszczona, a Astartes potwierdzą to że flocie nic już nie grozi, lądowanie będzie mogło się rozpocząć. Operacja ta będzie chirurgicznym atakiem z orbity. Nie wesprą ich żadne opancerzone pojazdy. Gdy silos zostanie zniszczony, wezwać będą mogli pozostałe siły, wliczając to szóstą kompanię i ciężki sprzęt. Po wylądowaniu, Marines gotowi będą do ataku bądź skontrowania wroga który ruszy w stronę strefy lądowania. Zbieranie danych Od czasu gdy poznał swoje zadanie, Kapitan Orelius zaczął gromadzić wszelkie dane na temat celu i jego obronie. Wiele z tych informacji było zebranych wcześniej przez naczelne dowództwo. Jeden z dokumentów dostarczonych przez Kuratora Skela zawierało raport Departamento Munitorum. Miał on prawie tysiąc lat, a zwierał bardzo szczegółowe informacje na temat konstrukcji miejsca ataku. Dwa podziemne silosy, bunkier dowodzenia, dwa pomieszczenia dla personelu, wystarczające dla ponad setki załogi i ochrony. Bardzo silne konstrukcje obronne, między innymi pola minowe i druty kolczaste, a także działko przeciwlotnicze, a także garaże dla pojazdów. Większość z tego znajduje się głęboko pod ziemią, co będzie niemal niemożliwe do zniszczenia bombardowaniem - nawet potężne pociski Szpona Wojny mogą tam nie sięgnąć. Pośród odzyskanych danych były również trzy zdjęcia placówki wykonane przez ówczesnego gubernatora planetarnego podczas inspekcji. Na podstawie obrazów i informacji możliwe było stworzenie mapy celu. Mimo to atak na silos posiadając wyłącznie informacje z drugiej ręki był ryzykowny. Co jeśli Tau ulepszyli obronę albo zwiększyli siłę i liczbę silosów? Kapitan Orelus potrzebował świeżych danych na których mógł polegać. Nim jakikolwiek Astartes zostanie wysłany do szturmu, wyśle wszystkich podległych mu zwiadowców na ziemię by dokonali rekonesansu. Jego grupa uderzeniowa była wspierana tylko przez jeden oddział skautów. Ich zadaniem będzie obserwacja placówki z daleka i przekazanie Szponowi Wojny ostatecznych poprawek do planu ataku. Plan Na pokładzie Szpona Wojny, Orelius i podlegający mu bracia-weterani przygotowywali się do nadchodzącej bitwy. Szturm ten będzie rodzajem misji do którego on i jego żołnierze byli szkoleni przez całe ich życie, mimo to wciąż wymagało dokładnego planu. Pierwszym zagrożeniem dla szturmu na planetę będzie obrona przeciwlotnicza. Będą to cele o wysokim priorytecie, ponieważ utrata Thunderhawka z trzydziestoma Astartes na pokładzie może pogrzebać szansę na powodzenie całej misji. Nim główna siła będzie mogła zaatakować silos, wieżyczka przeciwlotnicza musi zostać zniszczona. Trzecia kompania, polegając na standardach organizacyjnych wyznaczonymi przez Codex Astartes, zawierała dwa składy szturmowe trenowane w użytkowaniu plecaków rakietowych, do ataków z dużych i niskich wysokości. Jedna z tych drużyn zostanie przydzielona do ataku na stanowisko broni przeciwlotniczej. Dowodzeni będą przez sierżanta-weterana Igisa i wyskoczą z Thunderhawka z dużej wysokości. Takie ataki przeprowadza się zwykle z niewielkich wysokości, ale biorąc pod uwagę naturę celu, Orelius rozkazał kanonierce pozostać na skraju zasięgu działek automatycznych. W ten sposób będzie on bezpieczny. Ryzyko tego że Marines mogą ucierpieć podczas skoku z takiej wysokości było mniejsze niż to że Thunderhawk zostanie zniszczony lub ciężko uszkodzony przez obronę przeciwlotniczą. Drużyna szturmowa wyląduje tak blisko celu jak to możliwe, szybko pozbywając się oporu i podkładając melta-bomby na wieżyczce. Będzie to pierwsza fala, nazwaną grupą A. Thunderhawki B i C wylądują i przetransportują po dwie drużyny taktyczne oraz dewastatorów każda. Na końcu wyląduje grupa D - kapitan Orelius i jego drużynę dowodzenia, a także wsparcie - Zbrojmistrzów oraz Konsyliarzy, a także dwa pozostałe składy taktyczne trzeciej kompanii. Czas podczas operacji będzie bazowo obliczany w godzinach Z. Zwiadowcy udadzą się w lądownikach na planetę w godzinie Z -105, a wylądują w -102, co da im 53 minuty po lądowaniu na dotarcie na pozycję, obserwację celu i zdanie raportu z sytuacji. O godzinie Z -32 rozpocznie się bombardowanie orbitalne, a w -10 Thunderhawki ruszą w stronę Taros. W Z -2 bombardowanie zakończy się, a godzina 0 to chwila z którą sierżant Igis i jego drużyna wyskoczą ze statku. Z +6 to moment zniszczenia obrony przeciwlotniczej, a także lądowania grup B i C, lądowanie Thunderhawka D to natomiast wybicie godziny +9. Z chwilą gdy Astartes upewnią się że silos rakietowy Decima nie stanowi już zagrożenia, nastąpi godzina Z +15, a Z +30 to moment gdy w całej placówce nie będzie już śladów oporu. Finałowa godzina Z +60 to chwila lądowania szóstej kompanii Raptorów. Przewidywany czas operacji, od godziny 0 do wypełnienia wszystkich celów misji to około pół godziny. Bombardowanie orbitalne Gdy straż przednia Kosmicznych Marines zaczęła zbliżać się do Taros, Szpon Wojenny wykonał manewr na swoją pozycję na niskiej orbicie. Lokacja celu była już zaznaczona, a działa przygotowane do otwarcia ognia. Gdyby bombardowanie się udało i wszystkie silosy zostałyby zniszczone bezpośrednimi trafieniami, to atak Raptorów będzie prostą i szybką operacją. Z czasem gdy strzelcy przygotowali się do strzału, cztery Thunderhawki były gotowe do odlotu. Każdy Kosmiczny Marine również był przygotowany do bitwy, a ich pancerze wspomagane zostały przystosowane do pustynnych warunków - 99% recyklingu wodnego oraz maksymalne odprowadzanie ciepła. Boltery i ciężkie bronie, dodatkowa amunicja, noże, miecze łańcuchowe i pistolety boltowe zostały sprawdzone przez Astartes. Na koniec każdy skład taktyczny został wyposażony w ładunki wybuchowe, a Sierżanci dostali detonatory. Przed akcją Kapitan Orelius przemówił jeszcze do swoich braci. Powiedział im że zaniosą sprawiedliwość Imperatora tym którzy odwrócili się od jego boskiego światła. W zadawaniu pierwszego ciosu leżała ogromna odpowiedzialność, a czy zginą czy przeżyją, ich dzisiejsze czyny przyniosą całemu Zakonowi honor i chwałę. Na koniec wszyscy uklękli przed Kapelanem ich kompanii gdy przeprowadzał rytualne modlitwy. W tym momencie pierwsze pociski zaczęły spadać na Taros, a Raptorzy udali się do ich Thunderhawków i czekali na odlot. Lądowanie na planecie frame|Kapsuła desantowa RaptorówNim bombardowanie zaczęło się, zgodnie z planem lądownik ze Zwiadowcami został już wysłany. Kapsuła wylądowała bezpiecznie i Skauci ruszyli przez paloną przez słońce powierzchnię planety. Gdy dotarli na pozycję,drużyna przygotowała swój ekwipunek i zaczęli przesyłać transmisję z tego co widzą z powrotem do Szpona Wojny. Zwiad zgadzał się z informacjami które Marines zdobyli - dwa silosy rakietowe na powierzchni i wieżyczka przeciwlotnicza, ale zewnętrzny pierścień obronny został wzmocniony przez dodatkowe działka. Owe ciężkie bronie mogły być dużym zagrożeniem dla lądujących Thunderhawków, zatem Kapitan oglądając relację na pokładzie Szpona Wojny, wprowadził parę poprawek do swojego planu. Grupa uderzeniowa B miała teraz inny cel - zamiast zniszczenia silosu, mieli zaatakować i przy użyciu swojej ciężkiej broni zniszczyć wieżyczki. Trzy rezerwowe drużyny taktyczne przejmą wcześniejsze zadanie grupy B. Pozostawiło to Oreliusa bez rezerwy wojsk na Ziemi które pomogłyby mu skontrować nagły atak przeciwnika, skontaktował się zatem z Kapitanem Kaedesem z szóstej kompanii. Jego siły były już na miejscu by wesprzeć atak, ale zamiast czekać na to aż Marines zabezpieczą strefę lądowania, Kapitan Orelius poprosił o dwie dodatkowe drużyny taktyczne natychmiast po tym gdy cała trzecia kompania znajdzie się na ziemi. Ostatnie poprawki do planu zostały już wprowadzone. Orelius wszedł na Thunderhawka, a rampa zamknęła się za nim. Planowanie zostało zakończone, przyszedł czas na walkę! Thunderhawki otrzymały pozwolenie na odlot, silniki zaryczały i statki udały się w stronę Taros. Pierwszy był ten z grupą szturmową A. Każdy z jej członków, wyposażony w plecak odrzutowy, miecz łańcuchowy, pistolet boltowy oraz melta-bomby w ciszy czekał na rozkaz do wyskoku. W międzyczasie na powierzchni planety Zwiadowcy z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowali bombardowanie orbitalne. Ogromne chmury dymu i pyłu wzbiły się w powietrze gdy pociski Szpona Wojny uderzały w Taros. Trwało to dokładnie 30 minut, a strefa pięciu kilometrów wokół placówki została przerzedzona eksplozjami. Ciężko było stwierdzić jakie dokładnie uszkodzenia spowodowało bombardowanie, a to przez gęstą chmurę dymu. Wysoko nad powierzchnią planety, poza zasięgiem działka przeciwlotniczego, pojawił się - z jeszcze czerwonym od gorąca wywołanego wejściem w atmosferę dziobem - Thundehawk. Jego tylna rampa opuściła się, a pierwsi członkowie drużyny stanęli na jej krawędzi. Po uzyskaniu rozkazu do skoku, po dwóch Marines zaczęło wyskakiwać z kanonierki. Na wysokości stu metrów nad ziemią, za pomocą swoich plecaków rakietowych zaczęli zwalniać. Wywołało to ogromne ciśnienie - takie, że mogłoby bez problemu zmiażdżyć normalnego człowieka, lecz chronieni przez pancerze wspomagane oraz dzięki ich genetycznie zmodyfikowanej psychice, żołnierze mogli przezwyciężyć wielkie przeciążenie i udać się w stronę strefy lądowania. Szturm na silos rakietowy Decima Gdy grupa operacyjna A wylądowała, została ostrzelana przez działko przeciwlotnicze. Wybuchowe pociski działka automatycznego przeorały ziemię w około drużyn szturmowych. Strzelcy, nie będąc w stanie trafić ich w powietrzu, poczekali. Pomimo potężnego bombardowania Szpona Wojny, wyglądało na to że większość struktur obronnych pozostało nietkniętych, tak samo jak silos. Na całym terenie mnóstwo było dymiących po wybuchach kraterów, ale nie udało się zaliczyć żadnego bezpośredniego trafienia. Owe kratery były przynajmniej dobrymi osłonami dla szturmujących Marines. Sierżant-weteran Igis znalazł się w jednym z takich. Przy lądowaniu dwóch jego ludzi zostało już poważnie rannych. Nie było czasu do stracenia, trzeba było uciszyć działko przeciwlotnicze nim nadleci reszta Thunderhawków. Dowódca zebrał wokół siebie braci. Wrogi ogień był bardzo intensywny, jednak Igis rozkazał atakować. Gdy Marines szturmowi ruszyli do przodu kilku kolejnych zostało trafionych, a siła pocisku zwalała Astartes z nóg. Sierżant dotarł do celu jako pierwszy. Z pistoletem boltowym w jednej ręce i melta-bombą w drugiej, skoczył za pomocą swojego plecaka na fortyfikację. Oczyścił ją ze zdrajców z Sił Obronnych Planety i udał się w stronę działka przeciwlotniczego, a za nim dwóch jego ludzi którzy weszli jako następni. Umieścili swoje ładunki na celu, a sierżant przez vox przestrzegł ich: ,,Sześć sekund!", po czym uciekli na bezpieczną odległość. Załoga działka wiedziała czego się spodziewać, a gdy usłyszeli metaliczny-dźwięk melta-bomb zaczęli wiać na zewnątrz. Dowódca otworzył właz i wyskoczył dokładnie w momencie gdy ładunki eksplodowały. Potrójny wybuch zamienił wieżyczkę w piekło. Reszta załogi zginęła w środku, po czym podpalił się skład amunicji. Fragmenty działka zostały wyrzucone wysoko w powietrze przez eksplozję wewnątrz. Pierwsza część misji drużyn szturmowych została zakończona. Trzej Astartes zostało przy tym poważnie ranieni i nie mogli kontynuować walki. Reszta trafionych nie odniosła ciężkich obrażeń, uratowani przez ich pancerze wspomagane. Teraz odległy dźwięk Thunderhawka zaczął być słyszalny coraz bardziej. Pluton obronny silosu, który przetrwał bombardowanie orbitalne w swych podziemnych schronach zaczął reagować. Na początku natrafili tylko na niewielki ogień z pistoletów boltowych drużyny sierżanta Igisa, którzy zebrali się wokół tego co niegdyś było wieżyczką przeciwlotniczą. Nagle dźwięk trzech silników znacznie narósł, ogień z ciężkich bolterów zaczął ostrzeliwać teren. Deszcz ognia spadł z Thunderhawków, po czym kanonierki, wysuwając swoje hydrauliczne podwozia zwolniły i przygotowały się do lądowania. Tylna rampy zaczęły już się otwierać, a ze środka wyskoczyło kilkoro Kosmicznych Marines. Składy taktyczne pośpieszyły do bitwy, a pociski z bolterów przeleciały przez placówkę. Ochrona z SOB'u widziała już dość. Wielu wolało uciekać niż stawić czoła gniewnym Kosmicznym Marines. Gdy wybuchowe pociski zaczęły eksplodować wokół nich, albo szukali osłony albo wycofywali się. Drużyny taktyczne ruszyły w stronę zdrajców a dewastatorzy zajęli pozycje strzeleckie. Tylko sekundy minęły od momentu lądowania, a Thunderhawk za nimi z powrotem wzbił się w powietrze. W międzyczasie pod ziemią, w bunkrze dowodzenia silosem, załoga próbowała uzbroić i przygotować rakiety do odpalenia. Wieści z pola bitwy nad nimi były niejasne. Był to wyścig z czasem. Mieli oni cel - barka wojenna Kosmicznych Marines, Szpon Wojny stacjonował na niskiej orbicie, jednak nie byli pewni tego czy zdołają odpalić pociski nim silos zostanie zniszczony. Przebicie się przez opór na powierzchni nie był trudnym zadaniem dla Astartes. Pluton ochronny nie był dla nich wymagającym przeciwnikiem i zostali pokonani w kilku nierównych wymianach ognia. Nacierający taktyczni Marines nie musieli się zbytnio obawiać ognia z karabinów laserowych. Rozmieszczone na perymetrze wieżyczki obronne były mimo cięższym orzechem do zgryzienia. Były one ustawione by uchronić bazę przed atakiem z zewnątrz, ale w razie potrzeby mogły i zaatakować obszar wokół silosów. Kapitan Orelius wysłał grupę uderzeniową B aby je zaatakowała, mając nadzieję że ciężka broń dewastatorów zdoła zniszczyć dobrze opancerzone działka. Wdali się oni w ciężką wymianę ognia. W międzyczasie, przeciwko lekkiemu oporowi, grupa uderzeniowa C dotarła do pierwszego silosu. Przecięli druty kolczaste swoimi nożami bojowymi, po czym podłożyli i odpalili ładunki wybuchowe. Pierwszy silos był zgubiony. Drugi wciąż utrzymywały działka strażnicze, ale drużyny dewastatorów, zaczęły wygrywać starcie z nimi, niszcząc je za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet oraz dział laserowych. Na pustyni dało się usłyszeć głośny huk wywołany zniszczeniem pierwszego z silosów. Eksplozja ładunków wybuchowych. Wybuchy spowodowały zniszczenie podpór i dach całej konstrukcji zawalił się. Próba wystrzału rakiety miałaby teraz katastrofalne skutki, bowiem eksplodowałaby ona w środku, gdyż do tuby gdzie znajdowały się pociski nasypało się wiele ton gruzów. Załoga silosu zdała sobie sprawę iż przegrała wyścig, więc dowódca zarządził porzucenie posterunku i ucieczkę. Wkrótce Raptorzy wysadzą wrota do bunkra, zalewając wnętrze pociskami z bolterów. Woleli się wycofać niż stawić czoła pewnej śmierci. Drugi silos został zniszczony krótko po pierwszym. Pozostałości po broniących placówki Siłach Obronnych Planety poddały się albo uciekli. Straty wśród Raptorów były niewielkie. Jeden zabity, pięciu ciężko rannych i dwunastu z lekkimi obrażeniami. Kapitan Orelius przybył wreszcie na powierzchnię planety, a jego Kosmiczni Marines udali się na pozycje by bronić perymetru wokół placówki. Po wysłuchaniu raportu każdej drużyny i deklaracji tego że strefa jest w pełni zabezpieczona, skontaktował się ze Szponem Wojny i przekazał pozwolenie na lądowanie Kapitanowi Kaedesowi oraz jego szóstej kompanii. Posiłki Szósta kompania Raptorów przybyła w Thunderhawkach, lądując w placówce i wyładowując żołnierzy, pojazdy oraz zapasy amunicji. Oczyścili oni drogę dla reszty floty inwazyjnej ze skutecznością którą pochwalić się mogli jedynie Kosmiczni Marines. Reszta wojsk zbliżała się już do Taros, a Kapitanowie Orelius i Kaedes oczekiwali nowych rozkazów. Ich aktualne zadanie polegało na utrzymaniu pozycji i zadbanie o to by żadne siły przeciwnika nie zagrażały strefie lądowania, a gdyby się takowi pojawili, mieli przeprowadzić szybki atak na nich. Astartes oczyścili już drogę dla Gwardii Imperialnej, teraz służyli jako tarcza strefy lądowania. Lądowanie Gwardii Imperialnej Sygnał o powodzeniu misji od Kapitana Oreliusa był znakiem dla pierwszych transportowców że mogą udać się na niską orbitę i rozpocząć lądowanie. Pierwsze oddziały Gwardii Imperialnej które pojawiły się na Taros były jednostki piechoty z 17-tego Tallarnskiego regimentu. Wielu z nich było elitarnymi kompaniami szturmowców, trenowanymi specjalnie do bycia na czele całej inwazji, jednak w opinii Marszałka De Staela byli oni nieco przeceniani. Wolał mieć on zamiast tego więcej ludzi, ciężkiej broni, pojazdów i czołgów. Szturmowcy byli oczywiście bardzo dobrą piechotą, ale nie posiadali oni ciężkiego wyposażenia, które mogło być niezbędne. 17-tym Tallarnskim dowodził Generał Barim-Abas. Pierwotny plan wymagał posiadania dużej ilości statków by naraz wysłać na Taros całe trzy regimenty. Admirał Floty Kotto nie miał ich tyle i mógł przetransportować zaledwie jeden regiment na raz. Na pokładzie trzech ogromnych transportowców w sumie znalazło się około 10,000 żołnierzy z 17-tego Tallarnskiego, razem z Gwardzistami przybyły pojazdy, wyposażenie i zapasy. Żołnierze którzy przybyli w pierwszej fali wyposażeni byli od stóp do głów: pancerze, granaty, dodatkowa amunicja, racje żywnościowe oraz zapasy wody. Eskorty i wielkie krążowniki miały za zadanie bronić statków transportowców przed nagłym atakiem wroga. Sama Słuszna Potęga, okręt flagowy Generała Gustavusa, pozostał na niskiej orbicie i dowodził transportami, gotowy by zapewnić bombardowanie orbitalne. Po wstrząsach wywołanych przy przechodzeniu przez atmosferę okazało się że wybór De Staela co do południowych ziem na miejsce lądowania był dobry. Na pustyni Taros, Aestusie nie było żadnego oporu. Statki transportowe nie zostały ostrzelane. Gdy wielkie wrota załadunkowe otworzyły się, a za nią rampa, która uderzyła w piaski pustyni, żołnierze z 17-tego Tallrnskiego wyszli z okrętu na palące, dające oślepiające światło słońce. Nie natknęli się na żaden opór, w pobliżu nie było ani jednego wroga. Gwardziści wymaszerowali jeden po drugim na dziką i suchą powierzchnię Taros. Oficerowie wykrzykiwali rozkazy a cała operacja wyjścia była szybka i zorganizowana. Natychmiast po opuszczeniu okrętów kompanie żołnierzy zaczęły tworzyć perymetr obronny. Za piechotą wyjechały pierwsze czołgi. Jeden po drugim, Leman Russy zjechały z ramp i podążyły za Gwardzistami na pozycje obronne. Jak na razie wszystko szło gładko, ale wróg mógł już w tej chwili reagować i przygotowywać kontratak. De Stael musiał wykorzystać okazję i wysłać wsparcie najszybciej jak tylko można - nie wiedział jak długo spokój potrwa. Kompania po kompanii, cały 17-ty Tallarnski był już na Taros i oddalił ze strefy lądowania. Gdy były już puste, transportowce mogły wrócić na orbitę do doków i powtórzyć proces. Kolejnym regimentem który miał się udać na planetę był 89-ty Tallarnski. Siły inwazyjne miały już stabilną pozycję na Taros, teraz potrzebne były dodatkowe siły aby ustabilizować sytuację. W chwili gdy regimenty należące do do X Korpusu rozpoczęły długi proces transportu wszystkiego z orbity na strefy lądowania, siły Zakonu Raptorów były już na planecie. Cała trzecia i szósta kompania i jej pojazdy przebywały na pozycji wokół silosu rakietowego Decima. Kapitanowie Orelius i Kedes siedzieli w transportowcach dowódczych Rhino Damocles i słuchali nadchodzących raportów. Inwazja postępowała zgodnie z planem. Nie napotkano żadnego wrogiego kontaktu - jeszcze. Jak na razie jedyne starcie miało miejsce podczas pierwszego dnia inwazji, gdy Raptorzy zaatakowali silos. Wyglądało na to że wróg nie spodziewał się ataku i przewaga zaskoczenia została wykorzystana, a Tau nie mieli żadnych wojsk na pozycji by przeprowadzić kontratak. Oczekiwano że zdarzy się on drugiego dnia, lecz wtedy też nic nie nastąpiło. Dla sił inwazyjnych było to dobrze - im dłużej przeciwnik się wstrzymywał, tym mocniejsza była pozycja Imperium i ciężej będzie ich pokonać. Dni mijały, a Tau nie było ani widu ani słychu. 17-ty Tallarnski regiment, okopany za workami z piaskiem, ustawioną artylerią, i Lemanami Russami zakopanymi do połowy, dostał rozkaz rozpoczęcia rekonesansu przez ich kompanie Sentinelów oraz wybrane oddziały piechoty. Zwiadowcy rozpoczęli długie patrole na otaczającej ich pustyni, by odszukali jakikolwiek ślad aktywności wroga. Główne wysiłki zostały skoncentrowane na północy, stamtąd przeciwnik najprawdopodobniej mógł zaatakować. Poza raportowaniem o obecności Tau, patrole przesyłały również użyteczne informacje o układzie terenu. W międzyczasie, za liniami 17-tego regimentu, strefa lądowania była pełna życia. Statki transportowe wciąż kursowały między dokami a planetą, zwożąc kolejnych żołnierzy. Szósta kompania Raptorów przybyła w Thunderhawkach, lądując w placówce i wyładowując żołnierzy, pojazdy oraz zapasy amunicji. Oczyścili oni drogę dla reszty floty inwazyjnej ze skutecznością którą pochwalić się mogli jedynie Kosmiczni Marines. Reszta wojsk zbliżała się już do Taros, a Kapitanowie Orelius i Kaedes oczekiwali nowych rozkazów. Ich aktualne zadanie polegało na utrzymaniu pozycji i zadbanie o to by żadne siły przeciwnika nie zagrażały strefie lądowania, a gdyby się takowi pojawili, mieli przeprowadzić szybki atak na nich. Astartes oczyścili już drogę dla Gwardii Imperialnej, teraz służyli jako tarcza strefy lądowania. Czwartego dnia, pierwszy z technicznych korpusów Munitorum został wylądował i natychmiast zaczął konstrukcję lotniska. Pierwszy ze szwadronów Imperialnej Marynarki, 286-ty, czekał na pokładzie okrętu Młot Łaski ''na miejsce do lądowania oraz zapasy które będą oczekiwać na nich na powierzchni. Było to zadanie priorytetowe. Wsparcie Imperialnej Marynarki bardzo przyda się siłom inwazyjnym w sprawach rekonesansu. Mogły one przeszukiwać pustynię dużo skuteczniej od Sentineli. Dla De Staela, całe lądowanie było sukcesem organizacyjnym. Kontratak Tau którgo się obawiali nigdy nie nadszedł. Formowanie sił przebiegało bardzo sprawnie. Oczywiście wciąż było wiele problemów które trzeba było rozwiązać. Głównie chodziło o zapasy wody. Tankowiec co prawda był już na orbicie i wyładowywał 1000 ton wody dziennie, jednak w takim tempie potrzebne było przynajmniej 20 dni by rozładować cały jej zapas. Żołnierze na powierzchni potrzebowali więcej, a transport wody zabierał więcej miejsca na lądowisku niż się tego spodziewano, spowalniając cały proces lądowania sił. By przyśpieszyć cały proces, De Stael zażądał pomocy od Tallarnskich regimentów na perymetrze i sami sobie zaczęli przenosić zapasy. Wykorzystani jak zwierzyna juczna, przenosili pociski artyleryjskie, broń i wodę na pozycje. Póki wróg nie atakował, używanie żołnierzy w ten sposób nie było problemem dla dowództwa 4621 Armii. Nawet z pierwszymi trzema regimentami na powierzchni Taros, De Stael nie śpieszył się z rozpoczęciem ofensywy. Większa ilość żołnierzy i zapasów na miejscu tylko zwiększała szansę na ostateczny sukces. W sumie dwa tygodnie zabrało przemieszczenie wszystkiego na planetę. Były to dwa tygodnie ciężkiej pracy przy transporcie wszystkiego; dwa tygodnie żadnego śladu aktywności przeciwnika. Dla żołnierzy na linii frontu, był to czas bezproduktywnego oczekiwania, chyba że zostali przydzieleni do przenoszenia zapasów. Po trzech dniach bycia w ciągłej gotowości, Raptorzy wycofali się z powrotem na ich barkę wojenną. Wykonali swoje zadanie, a na ziemi było teraz dostatecznie dużo jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej by mogły sobie poradzić z każdym atakiem na tyle długo aby Astartes mieli czas na udzielenie wsparcia. Jedyną pozostałą drużyną Marines na planecie byli zwiadowcy, którzy pomogą w zbieraniu danych przed rozpoczęciem ofensywy. Siły Imperium były już w całości na Taros, i co niezwykłe, padło przy tym zaledwie kilka strzałów. W końcu rekonesans zdradził ślady aktywności wroga. Jeśli Tau byli na pustyni, znaczyło to że prowadzą z Gwardią Imperialną cierpliwą grę. Następnym zadaniem De Staela było znalezienie ich i zmuszenia do walki. Wojna na pustyni Plan De Staela Gdy Gwardia Imperialna ustabilizowała swoją pozycję na planecie, nie ruszyli do razu do ataku. Zamiast tego, ustanowili silny perymetr obronny wokół strefy lądowania i rozpoczęli uzupełnianie zapasów. Proces ten zajął dwa tygodnie. W międzyczasie, Tallarnskie regimenty wysyłały Sentinele oraz jednostki piechoty na patrole w głąb pustyni. Zwiadowcy nie znaleźli zbyt wiele, wróg nadal się nie pokazywał i nie chciał przystąpić do bitwy. W drugim tygodniu przybyło więcej jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Departamento Munitorum. Lotniska były szybko budowane przez korpusy techniczne, by Imperialna Marynarka miała gdzie lądować. 23-ci Elyzjański regiment przetransportował w końcu trzy tysiące żołnierzy oraz sto-osiem samolotów na powierzchnię. Gdy X Korpus był już na miejscu, ilość zapasów była wystarczająca, Lord Marszałek De Stael przeszedł z fazy defensywnej na ofensywną. Głównym celem sił naziemnych było zdobycie miasta Tarokeen oraz portu kosmicznego, do zadań pobocznych zaliczało się odnalezienie i wyeliminowanie gubernatora planetarnego, a także zniszczenie wszystkich wojsk Tau na Taros. Tarokeen było ustytuowane na Przesmyku Iracunda, kawałku ziemi pomiędzy dwoma głównymi oceanami na Taros. Lokacja ta sprawiała De Staelowi problem. Do miasta można było podejść tylko od zachodu lub wschodu. Wschodni kraniec Przesmyku był bardzo wąski - miał zaledwie 15 kilometrów. Miejsce to Tau mogą bardzo łatwo zablokować. Bez miejsca na jakiekolwiek manewrowanie, tylko bezpośrednie i bardzo kosztowneframe|Plan ataku De Staelaszturmy mogłyby przepchnąć linię frontu. De Stael uważał jednak że nie ma dostatecznie dużo żołnierzy na taki sposób prowadzenia wojny. Zdecydował skoncentrować wojska na zachodnim końcu Przesmyku, który był szerszy i powinien dać możliwość wykorzystania pełnego potencjału Gwardii Imperialnej i jej siły ognia. Przed rozpoczęciem ofensywy odbyło się spotkanie naczelnego dowództwa na pokładzie ''Słusznej Potęgi. Lord Generał Gustavus uważał że potrzebna była dywersja by odciągnąć siły obrońców od Przesmyku. Po długiej dyskusji stwierdzono że to dobry pomysł. De Stael zdecydował że to zadanie specjalnie dla Raptorów. Zwrócił się zatem ponownie do Kapitana trzeciej kompanii Oreliusa. Zadaniem Astartes będzie ściągnięcie sił Tau do siebie i obrona wschodniego końca Przesmyku Iracunda. Ich obecność powinna, choć na chwilę, pomóc Gwardii Imperialnej w ruchu na północ. Aczkolwiek Kapitan i jego starsi oficerowie sprzeciwili się temu. Uważali że nie będą w pełni przydatni jeśli będą działali zaledwie jako dywersja. Orelius odrzucił tą misję, jednak zaoferował pomoc swoich w braci podczas głównej ofensywy, nawet na pierwszej linii frontu. Odmowa Kapitana mocno zirytowała De Staela, jednak Gustavus nie chcąc ryzykować całkowitej utraty pomocy Kosmicznych Marines, skłonił Lorda Marszałka do przerobienia swoich planów. Zamiast Kosmicznych Marines, zadanie dywersji na południu spadnie na 331-szy Tallarnski, będzie to zresztą ich pierwsza akcja odkąd regiment ten powstał. Jako iż byli to żołnierze niezaprawieni w boju, łatwiej będzie im będzie poznać realia wojenne w ten sposób niż na pierwszej linii frontu. Ich zadanie pozostanie takie samo jakie mieli otrzymać Raptorzy, jednak oni będą poruszać się głównie pieszo, co sprawi że ich postęp będzie wolniejszy. Mimo to, przemarsz całego regimentu przez pustynię powinien zwrócić uwagę Tau. Pułkownik Usfal Hamid, dowódca 331-szego otrzymał rozkazy od De Staela. Żołnierze mają zachowywać się agresywnie, cała dywersja ma wyglądać realistycznie. Gdy sprawę dywersji miał już załatwioną, De Stael wrócił do planowania głównej ofensywy. Od strefy lądowania będzie ona szła na północ, a potem skręci na wschód, w stronę Przesmyku Iracunda. Zamiast koncentrować swoje wojska, De Stael zdecydował się je rozdzielić. Nie było to zbyt zgodne z Tactica Imperialis, ale jak na razie informacje wywiadowcze dostarczone Marszałkowi wskazywały na to że Tau nie mają dostatecznie dużo sił by powstrzymać atak z wielu stron. Jeśli jeden front zostanie przez nich obroniony, to na innym Gwardia będzie postępowała bez problemów. Ostatecznie ofensywa nie będzie mogła zostać zatrzymana. Plan De Staela ambitnie przewidywał że Tallarnskie regimenty będą robiły średnio 20 kilometrów dziennie, zwłaszcza że będą walczyć w warunkach do jakich są przyzwyczajeni. W takim tempie dojście do Tarokeen powinno zająć sześćdziesiąt dni. De Stael zwrócił się do swoich oficerów od zaopatrzenia. Powiedział że potrzebuje on wyposażenia dla wojska na sześćdziesiąt dni. Amunicji, żywności i co najważniejsze, wody, musi być w nadmiarze. Raporty wskazywały na to że dostępna ilość zapasów na powierzchni wystarczy na jeden miesiąc, ale zaopatrzenie z orbity wciąż przybywało. De Stael uznał że na początek wystarczy im zapasów na trzydzieści dni, reszta dotrze gdy ofensywa się już zacznie. W strategii De Staela X Korpus 4621 Armii odegra pierwsze skrzypce. Główną rolę odegrają Tallarnskie regimenty piechoty, a także ich kompanie pancerne oraz artyleria. Rozciągnięty od zachodu na wschód, X Korpus zawierać będzie 17-ty Tallarnski po lewej, 89-ty w centrum, 12-ty Pancerny po prawej. Za nimi, jako rezerwa, podążać będzie 3-ci Pancerny. Atakiem na wschód oraz dywersją zajmie się 331-szy. Reszta regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej z XI Korpusu, gdy tylko wyląduje, zostanie wstrzymana jako strategiczna rezerwa. Wykorzysta się je jeżeli X Korpus zawiedzie i nie dotrze do Tarokeen. Na czele ataku na wschodni kraniec Przesmyku Iracudna będą stali Kosmiczni Marines z Zakonu Raptorów, z pomocą Tytanów Warhound z Legio Ignatum (gdy przybędą) oraz Tallarnskimi czołgami w roli wsparcia. Potęga tego ataku powinna przenieść ofensywę z wąskiego Przesmyku Iracunda pod mury samego Tarokeen. Gdy Gwardia Imperialna otoczy już miasto, De Stael zamierza oblegać wroga, odciąć zapasy wody przed ostatecznym szturmem z pomocą świeżych wojsk z XI Korpusu. Szczegółowy plan ataku na Tarokeen będzie musiał poczekać aż ofensywa dotrze do miasta. Dla tysięcy żołnierzy z Tallarnu, będzie to długa przeprawa w ekstremalnie gorących warunkach, będą mieli jednak wsparcie czołgów oraz artylerii. Imperialna Marynarka przeprowadzać będzie patrole powietrzne a także naloty bombowe z nowo ustabilizowanych lotnisk. Tau mogą ich spowolnić, jednak polegając na swojej liczebności, Gwardia Imperialna będzie parła do przodu. Sześćdziesiąt dni do Tarokeen - dzień pierwszy frame|Artyleria Gwardii Imperialnej czyści teren przed atakiemW dniu 514998.M41 De Stael przekazał rozkaz dowódcom regimentów, że nadszedł czas na ofensywę w stronę Tarokeen. Była ona poprzedzona ostrzałem artyleryjskim na całej długości linii frontu. Rozpoczął się intensywny ostrzał, ogromne eksplozje zaczęły rozszarpywać pustynię. Trwało to trzydzieści minut, nim piechota wyruszyła. Szli przez świeżo ostrzelaną przez ich artylerię pustynię. Jeśli wróg tu był, to został zmiażdżony. Świadomość tego dodało nowego ducha żołnierzom. W końcu dotarli do miejsca gdzie śladów po ostrzale już nie było. Drużyny zwiadowcze wciąż nie raportowały żadnej obecności wroga. Artyleria nie trafiła w nic poza piaskiem. Żołnierze szli dalej, w głąb pustyni. Marsz trwał cały dzień, a śladu oporu ze strony Tau nie było nadal. Niektórzy zaczęli myśleć że być może oddali Taros bez walki, a cała kampania będzie zwykłym spacerkiem. Gdy pierwszego dnia ofensywy słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, regimenty osiągnęły akurat przewidywane przez De Staela dwadzieścia kilometrów. W nocy artyleria ruszyła naprzód żeby zająć nowe pozycje strzeleckie, bowiem aktualnie linia frontu była już poza zasięgiem dział; nawet Eartshakerów. Sześćdziesiąt dni do Tarokeen - dzień drugi Jak to jest na pustyni, dzień jest upalny, natomiast noc - wręcz przeciwnie. Na broni wielu Gwardzistów wytworzył się lód, podczas tych krótkich paru godzin ciemności, jednak stopił się gdy słońce znów pojawiło się na niebie. Dzień ten miał wyglądać jak poprzedni, jednak bez ostrzału artyleryjskiego. Siły inwazyjne nie mogły sobie pozwolić na takie marnotrawstwo amunicji każdego dnia. Piechota wznowiła swój marsz. Morale było wysokie, a jak dotąd nie było śladu wroga. O poranku wszystko miało się zmienić. Tau czekali na rozpoczęcie ofensywy odkąd siły imperialne wylądowały na Taros. Drużyny Obserwatorów oraz pancerzy Stealth zdołały wyrządzić wiele szkód armii imperialnej, nie pociągając przy tym ani razu za spust. Zamiast tego, informowały Komandorów Kadr o najbardziej prawdopodobnych trasach jakie obiorą przeciwnicy. Dowódcy Tau i ich żołnierze, pod naczelnym dowództwem Shas'O R'myra, była dobrze ukryta pośród pustyni i tylko czekała na ruch przeciwnika i sposobnośc do wyprowadzenia do kontrataku. Kadry zostały dobrze wyposażone w sprzęt pozwalający frame|Kadra Tau przystępuje do kontratakuprowadzić mobilną wojnę na otwartych polach bitwy, na duże odległości. Drużyny Stealth, działające w nocy i unikające patroli Gwardii Imperialnej, zauważyły że wróg przygotowuje się do ataku. Tau nie mieli formacji o zasięgu artyleryjskim, ale ich zmechanizowane Kadry posiadały transportery Devilfish, co pozwolą im na szybką reakcję. O'R'myr wraz z podlegającymi mu Komandorami uznał że czas na ich ruch nadszedł wraz z dniem drugim imperialnej ofensywy. Gwardziści oraz ich czołgi nie byli już chronieni przez worki z piaskiem, zasieki i pola minowe, zostali na otwartej przestrzeni. Ataki będą szybkie, utrzymując przy tym wroga na dystans. Tau musieli zadać wrogowi jak największe straty i wycofywać się z powrotem w głąb pustyni gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Mając wówczas nadzieję że Gwardia Imperialna nie wycofa się tylko będzie parła dalej, zaatakują ponownie. Wojska Tau rozpoczęły zmasowany ostrzał z czołgów Hammerhead oraz rakiet samonaprowadzających daleka na całej linii frontu, trwało to cały dzień. Największe straty poniósł przy tym 17-sty Tallarnski, podczas najmocniejszego ataku w południe. Nadeszli oni z opuszczonej placówki górniczej, nazywaną Stacją Tungusta. Bitwa o Stację Tungusta Nic nie zapowiadało niezwykłych wydarzeń drugiego dnia ofensywy. 17-sty Tallarnski wznowił swój postęp. Na rozkaz oficerów żołnierze wygrzebali się z wykopanych przez siebie dołów, a czołgiści uruchomili swoje pojazdy. Trzy kompanie pancerne całego regimentu będą na przedzie. Niedostateczna liczba Chimer powoduje że znaczna część Gwardzistów iść będzie pieszo, a same transportery poruszać się będą w takim samym tempie. Zapowiadał się kolejny dzień żmudnego marszu. Niespodziewanie jednak napotkali pierwszego przeciwnika. Pierwsza Kadra Tau ruszyła naprzód, w celu zatrzymania Leman Russów w pierwszej linii. Ich czołgi antygrawitacyjne dotarły do Stacji Tungusta znacznie szybciej, miały toteż lepszą pozycję strzelecką.frame|Czołg Hammerhead z bliska Bitwa rozpoczęła się gdy pierwszy czołg zauważył ukryty skład Obserwatorów. Leman Russ otworzył ogień ze swojego działa. Używając znacznika celów i rakiet samonaprowadzających, Tau w odpowiedzi natychmiast go wyeliminowali. Zaczął się palić, a załoga uciekła z niego na piasek. Pozycja Obserwatorów była zagrożona, więc szybko się wycofali. Z dystansu, ze Stacji, czołgi Hammerhead otworzyły ogień ze swoich dział szynowych. Leman Russy które przetrwały pierwszy ostrzał zaczęły szukać osłony, wystrzeliwując bomby dymne i odpowiadając przy tym ogniem. Czołgi Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Tau były zajęte sobą w walce na wielką odległość, a w tym czasie piechota, dowodzona przez Porucznika Kavira, udała się naprzód w stronę budynków. Stacja Tungusta była niewielkim terenem zabudowanym, pomiędzy którymi rdzewiał stary sprzęt górniczy, porzucony przez swoich operatorów gdy na Taros przybyły imperialne wojska. Został on już patrole przeszukany i ostrzelany przez artylerię. Teren wokół Stacji był zresztą pełen kraterów które ,,wykopały" Basiliki. Żołnierze z 1-szego plutonu 2-giej Kompanii ruszyły w stronę Stacji Tungusta. Szybko napotkali Wojowników Ognia wspieranych przez transporter Devilfish. Rozpoczęła się wymiana ognia. Porucznik Kavir został zabity podczas kontrataku drużyny pancerzy bitewnych XV8 Crisis, mógł to być nawet Shas'el całej Kadry we własnej osobie. Bez wsparcia pancernego, Tallarnski pluton został przygnieciony ogniem. Wezwali posiłki, drużyna szturmowa była już w drodze do miejsca gdzie przebywali. Myśliwiec Thunderbolt również został wysłany by powstrzymać Tau. Mimo to przybyły ich posiłki, a nisko latająca Barracuda zaczęła przeciągać szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę. Nie mając szans, 1-szy pluton, po otrzymaniu dużych strat, wycofał się, pomimo przybycia na czas Szturmowców w Chimerach. Thunderbolt przeleciał nisko nad Stacją Tungusta i spuścił na nią parę bomb. Już trzy Leman Russy płonęły, zniszczone przez Hammerheady. Postęp na lewej flance, gdzie operował 17-sty Tallarnski, został wstrzymany na cały dzień. Gdy Gwardziści wycofali się ze Stacji Tungusta, ogień artyleryjski został skierowany prosto w jej budynki. Przez kilka godzin Basiliki ponownie ostrzelały cały rejon. W nocy wysłano patrol mający sprawdzić ruiny Stacji. Znaleźli niewiele. Wróg wycofał się, zostawiając za sobą wraki jednego Hammerheada i transportera Devilfish za sobą. O poranku 5-ty pluton 2-giej kompanii został wysłany aby zastąpić ocalałych z 1-szego. Ostrożnie udali się oni w stronę Stacji Tungusta i przejęli ją, nie napotykając wcześniej żadnego oporu ze strony Tau. Bitwa o Stację Tungusta była tylko pierwszą z wielu innych które nastąpiły w przeciągu kolejnych dni. Miały one na celu osłabienie jednostek na linii frontu i chwilowe wsztrzymanie ich. Tau prowadzili wojnę szarpaną z całym X Korpusem, atakując dzień w dzień. Postęp 12-stego regimentu Pancernego Na prawej flance, 12-sty Pancerny doświadczył podobnych problemów. Hammerheady i pancerze bitewne XV88 Broadside, ze swoją bronią szynową i mobilnością, górowali nad Gwardią. Nieosłonięta niczym pustynia pozwoliła im namierzać i niszczyć Leman Russy z bardzo daleka. Gdy czołgi zostały zniszczone, Chimery przewożące piechotę były bezbronne. Ich załogi musiały polegać na Leman Russach by przetrwać. Gwardziści szybko nauczyli się rozpoznawać charakterystyczny świst wystrzału z broni szynowej. Nienawidzili i bali się go jednocześnie. Przez to wojna na pustyni była kosztowna jeżeli chodzi wyposażenie bez jakiejkolwiek osłony, po pięciu dniach ofensywy, kompanie 12-stego Pancernego które walczyły na froncie straciły 50% swoich czołgów. Zadali co prawda trochę strat przeciwnikowi, ale ogólny bilans szkoda było porównywać. Oczywiście można było zastąpić zniszczone pojazdy, ale nie zwracało to tych utraconych. Dowódca regimentu, Pułkownik Ahsa-Bilad, uznał że jego kompanie pancerne potrzebują dodatkowego wsparcia, zawezwał więc do przodu kilka Basilików. Konwencjonalna artyleria którą jak dotąd dysponował była nieskuteczna przeciwko mobilnym wojskom Tau. Działa Earthshaker i ich bardzo daleki zasięg pozwolił zdobyć trochę pola. Mimo to 12-sty Pancerny jak na razie był daleko w tyle, nie wyrabiając zakładanych dwudziestu kilometrów dziennie. W pierwszych dniach pustynnej wojny, typowe starcie pancerne wyglądało mniej więcej w ten sposób: plutony piechoty szły w pierwszej linii, wspierane przez Leman Russy. Pojedyczy skład Obserwatorów czekał na nich, będąc dobrze ukryty wśród skał. Oznaczali Leman Russa za pomocą znacznika celów, a wówczas stojąca daleko za linią frontu wyrzutnia rakiet samonaprowadzających posyłała parę pocisków prosto w oznaczony pojazd. Moment w którym Gwardziści zdawali sobie sprawę z tego że że są atakowani, nadchodził wraz z chwilą nagłego zniszczenia czołgu. Reszta Leman Russów ruszały wtedy na pomoc, jednak tylko po to by Hammerheady ostrzelały ich z dział szynowych. Następowała wówczas wymiana ognia między czołgami, a w międzyczasie piechota ruszała naprzód. Byli jednak zatrzymywani przez Wojowników Ognia, którzy wyjeżdżali im naprzeciw w transporterach Devilfish, którzy po wyjściu ostrzeliwali żołnierzy z daleka, za pomocą karabinów pulsowych. Gwardziści nie mogli nic zrobić w związku z tym że nie mieli broni o tak dużym zasięgu, mimo to snajperzy dawali radę ustrzelić paru przeciwników. Imperialni parli naprzód i ginęli, udawało jednak im się w końcu dojść na odpowiednią odległość i sami zacząć strzelać. Gdy jednak Tallarczycy mogli już odpowiedzieć ogniem, lub wezwać ciężką artylerię jeżeli obserwator był na miejscu, Tau wsiadali z powrotem do Devilfishów i natychmiast się wycofywali, tak jak Hammerheady. W ten sposób Gwardia Imperialna zdobywała teren i parła naprzód, płacąc jednak wysoką cenę w żołnierzach jak i czołgach. Atak i kontratak Lord Marszałek De Stael zaczął analizować i powoli rozumieć taktykę którą obrali sobie Tau, zaczął myśleć jak możnaby temu przeciwdziałać. Po pierwsze, żołnierze musieli zacząć znacznie bardziej przykładać się do polowania na ukryte drużyny Obserwatorów. Oddziały do rekonesansu zostały wzbogacone o dodatkowe Sentinele, by wspomogły je w nowej misji. Szukanie i zakładanie pułapek na Obserwatorów Tau było trudnym zadaniem, choć nieraz było owocne. Doszło bowiem do wielu strać pomiędzy zwiadowcami obu armii. Lekki Pancerz Sentinelów okazał się jednak bardzo podatny na ostrzał z broni Tau i bardzo dużo z tych maszyn wówczas zostało straconych. Każde starcie oznaczało jednak że danego dnia czołgiści na linii frontu nie musieli obawiać się nagłych ataków rakiet samonaprowadzających. Strata Sentineli nie poszła jednak na marne - ich poświęcenie ratowało czołgi i żołnierzy. Następnie De Stael musiał wykorzystać swoje najbardziej mobilne jednostki by walczyć z szybkością Tau. Zwrócił się z tym do Imperialnej Marynarki. Myśliwce Thunderbolt oraz Lighting okazały się rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Znacznie zwiększyła się liczba patroli powietrznych nad linią frontu, a piloci mieli pozwolenie na atak wroga gdy tylko go zauważą. Szwadrony samolotów krążyły nad linią frontu i raportowały każdy kontakt. Wówczas przystępowały do nalotu i spuszczali na głowy przeciwnika niszczycielskie rakiety Hellstrike. Tau mogli przechytrzyć artylerię, jednak z Imperialną Marynarką nie było już tak łatwo. Gdy taktyka De Staela wyewoluowała, Tau musieli przerobić też swoją. Dla Komandorów wojna ta polegała na wykonaniu ruchu i czekania na odpowiedź wroga, na ataku i kontrze. Imperialna Marynarka było bardzo aktywna przez kilka dni nad linią frontu. Thunderbolty wyszukiwały cele naziemne, odnosząc wiele sukcesów i zadając ciężkie straty Tau. Ich odpowiedzią na to było po prostu przydzielenie większej ilości jednostek powietrznych. Barrakudy zaczęły być widywane nad polem bitwy, nie w celu atakowania jednostek naziemnych, tylko latając na dużej wysokości i przechwytując imperialne lotnictwo. Z odległych baz na Przesmyku Iracunda Barrakudy patrolowały teren by bronić własnych jednostek naziemnych. Rozpoczęła się wojna nad Taros. Starcia pomiędzy lotnictwem obu stron stały się codziennością. Uniemożliwiło to przy tym Imperialnej Marynarce na skupienie się na swojej głównej roli, czyli atakowaniu jednostek naziemnych, a Tau mogli dzięki temu kontynuować zastawianie pułapek na siły inwazyjne. Pomimo strat i eskalacji starć w powietrzu, ofensywa się nie zatrzymała. Po dziesięciu dniach Gwardia Imperialna zrobiła 150 kilometrów - było to poza oczekiwaniami De Staela o 50 km. Front jednak z każdym dniem przesuwał się na północ. Szturm na Wyżyny Phyrra frame|Basiliki bombardują Wyżyny PhyrraGwardia dalej szła na północ, ale ich postęp był znacznie wolniejszy niż przewidywano. Po dwudziestu dniach osiągnęli zaledwie 300 kilometrów. Wszystkie regimenty zgłaszały problemy z liniami zaopatrzeniowymi. Konwoje nie docierały na linię frontu. Wraz z biegiem dni zaczęło brakować paliwa dla wszystkich pojazdów, a wydzielanie racji wody musiało być znacznie zaostrzone przez Komisarzy. Tylko po otrzymaniu zaopatrzenia cała ofensywa mogłaby ruszyć dalej. Na lewej flance, 17-sty Tallarnski docierał powoli do terenów znanych jako Wyżyny Phyrra. De Stael rozkazał regimentowi skręcić lekko na zachód i zdobyć wzniesienia, miał nadzieję że pozwoli to oflankować główne siły obrońców i stworzy lepszą ścieżkę do Przesmyku Iracunda. Podczas siedmiodniowego marszu 17-stego Tallarnskiego w stronę Wyżyn nie zdarzyło się nic szczególnego. Tau zostawili regiment w spokoju, a po dwudziestu-pięciu dniach od rozpoczęcia ofensywy pierwsze plutony dotarły do zbudowanych ze skał ścian wzniesień. Drużyny od rekonesansu dotarły na miejsce przed główną częścią wojska, by znaleźli najlepszą trasę przez ten teren. Sentinelom wspinanie się szło nawet nieźle, jednak wjazd czołgów był niemal niemożliwy. Od czasu przybycia na miejsce, zwiadowcy odnaleźli kilka tropów jakoby Tau mogliby tu wcześniej być, jednak nie doszło do żadnego kontaktu, a ślady wskazywały na to że nie były to siły na tyle duże by w jakiś szczególny sposób zagrozić regimentowi. W międzyczasie dzicy sojusznicy Tau, Krooci, bez wiedzy sił Imperium, ukrywali się nad nimi, w wyższych partiach Wyżyn. Paru z nich bez przerwy obserwowało ludzi, jaki i zakładali na nich różne pułapki, nigdy jednak im się nie ukazali. Mistrz Kreatorów dowodzący nimi frame|Kroot ujeżdżający Knarlokawiedział że jeżeli zostaną wykryci, to sprowadzi im na głowy ciężką artylerię, co może zmusić ich do wycofania się. Górzysty teren działał na korzyść Krootów, a gdyby musieli uciekać na pustynię, nie mieliby szans przeciwko imperialnej sile ognia. Jeżeli Tallarnczycy mieli zostać powstrzymani, to tutaj i teraz. W upiornym słońcu, kompanie i plutony na przedzie kontynuowały wspinaczkę. Oddziały zwiadowcze i Sentinele wskazywały im drogę. W końcu nadszedł czas na atak Krootów. Głodni i gotowi do walki, na rozkaz Kreatorów bandy Krootów, a także wiele Ogarów i Knarloków wyskoczyły ze swych jaskiń i kryjówek. Skacząc ze skały na skałę, stoczyli się w stronę Gwardzistów, którzy znaleźli się w desperackiej sytuacji. Niektórzy Tallarnczycy woleli się wycofać niż stawić czoła żądnym krwi dzikusom. Inne oddziały szukały osłony, utrzymywali się, walczyli i ginęli od ostrzy Krootów lub zostawali rozszarpani żywcem przez ich bestie. Gdy Generał Barim-Abas i jego stanowiące straż przednią plutony zostały nagle i bardzo mocno zaatakowane, dowódca rozkazał artylerii otworzyć ogień. Drużyny obserwatorów na wzniesieniach pokierowały ostrzałem na wyższe partie. Dało to Gwardzistom czas na wycofanie się, na szczęście dla na nich Krooty nie podążały za nimi, woląc zostać osłonięci przez skały niż wystawiać się na ogień artylerii. Tallarnczycy zostali odepchnięci, ale prawdziwa walka o Wyżyny Phyrra dopiero się zaczynała. Przez kolejne 10 dni podjęli cztery próby zdobycia tego terenu, za każdym razem kończyło się to jednak w jeden sposób - regiment po poniesieniu ciężkich start wycofywał się. Dopiero ostatni atak, osobiście dowodzony przez Generała Barim-Abasa udał się. Mimo to postęp 17-stego regimentu został wstrzymany. Jedyną rezerwową siłą która mogła udzielić im wsparcia był 3-ci Tallarnski Pancerny, jednak ich Leman Russy i Chimery nie mogły zbyt dobrze operować w trudnym, górzystym terenie. De Stael odmówił wysłania posiłków, szukając punktu przełamania obrony gdzie indziej niż na lewej flance. W międzyczasie 17-sty Tallarnski kontynuował walkę z Krootami które zalęgły się w Wyżynach Phyrra. Regiment ten wiele dalej już podczas całej kampanii nie zaszedł, zrobiwszy ogólnie 350 kilometrów. Nowy impet Jako iż 17-sty Tallarnski toczył wyczerpującą walkę z Krootami by zdobyć Wyżyny Phyrra, Lord Marszałek De Stael musiał polegać już tylko na trzech regimentach, które musiały kontynuować ofensywę w stronę Przesmyku Iracunda. Rozkazał rezerwowemu 3-eciemu Tallarnskiemu Pancernemu wzmocnić 89-ty oraz 12-ty, wysyłając świeżych ludzi i czołgi na front. Jego dowódca, Pułkownik Hasso Ras-Aziz podzielił regiment na trzy grupy bojowe - A, B i C. A została wysłana by wesprzeć 12-sty Pancerny, B do 89-tego, a C pozostała jako rezerwa. Nowe czołgi i żołnierze dodali nowego impetu całej ofensywie i na jakiś czas Gwardia zaczęła postępować szybciej. W 596998.M41, grupa bojowa A walczyła na samym przodzie podczas swojego pierwszego ataku. Połączone siły pierwszej i drugiej kompanii pancernej udała się na północ ze zdwojonym wigorem. Czołgi jechały w pierwszej linii, za nimi podążały Chimery oraz Basiliki. Jak zwykle Tau tylko ich oczekiwali, starając ściągnąć jak najwięcej Leman Russów przed wycofaniem się. Już pierwszy dzień kosztował ich sześć pojazdów. Dnia trzeciego, w polu widzenia przewodników grupy bojowej A znalazł się kompleks kopalniany Gaidamak, gdzie wyraźnie przeprowadzano jakąś operację górniczą. Generał Ras-Aziz obserwował teren przez monokular, planując atak oraz zdobycie kopalni. Bitwa o Giadamak Giadamak był sporej wielkości placówką kopalnianą działającą już wiele stuleci, od wzmożonych prac teren dookoła był dramatycznie popękany, a wszędzie piętrzyły się sterty głazów. Był to też dom dla kilku tysięcy górników, jednak przybycie paru kolumn czołgów zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Jednak kilka gangów wspieranych przez Tau wolało zostać i walczyć. Obrońcy pochowali się w dołach i budynkach. Dźwięk ciężkiej maszynerii w całym Giadamak ucichł. Wojownicy Ognia natomiast obserwowali i skanowali południowy horyzont. De Stael zasugerował Generałowi Ras-Azizowi zignorować kompleks i go po prostu minąć, kierując się dalej na Przesmyk Irucanda, pozostawiając obrońców odizolowanych. Generał jednak odmówił, nie mógł pozwolić bowiem Tau na pozostanie za linią frontu. Gdyby jego jednostki dotarły do celu, byłyby narażone na katastrofalny w skutkach kontratak, skierowany prosto w plecy. Uważał że kopalnię należy zdobyć, a obrońców powybijać, pojmać lub zmusić do odwrotu. Tyły jego regimentu byłyby wówczas niezagrożone żadnym atakiem, a ofensywa mogłaby ruszyć dalej na północ. Atak miał się rozpocząć o poranku dnia następnego. Wraz z pierwszymi promykami słońca które pojawiły się nad pustynnym horyzontem, artyleria wypaliła w stronę Giadamak. Eksplozje Earthshakerów i moździerzy rozbrzmiały, żołnierze zebrali amunicję racje żywnościowe po czym weszli na pokład transporterów i powoli ruszyli na linię frontu. Plan ataku regimentu był prosty. Dwie kompanie czołgów zaatakują jako pierwsze, okrążając kopalnię od zachodu i wschodu. Otoczą one całą placówkę i odetną posiłki. Wówczas wyruszy piechota, jadąc naprzód w Chimerach. Ostatnie kilkaset metrów żołnierze pokonają o własnych siłach, będąc osłaniani przez pojazdy wykurzą Tau ze swoich pozycji w walce na bliski dystans. Atak rozpoczął się gdy czołgi okrążyły placówkę nieuszkodzone w ogóle przez ogień Tau. Artyleria wciąż ostrzeliwały Giadamak. Gdy Chimery zbliżyły się na około 200 metrów Earthshakery wstrzymały ogień, a żołnierze wyszli by pokonać resztę drogi na piechotę. Gdy nieco się zbliżyli, Tau otworzyli ogień w stronę Tallarnczyków z karabinów pulsowych. Wojownicy Ognia utworzyli strefę śmierci przed sobą, do której wpadli Gwardziści i zaczęli padać jeden po drugim. Próbowali napierać, biegli, padali, czołgali się, jednak ostrzał z broni pulsowej był bezlitosny. Wkrótce ziemia pokryła się ciałami martwych i rannych żołnierzy. Druga kompania, która atakowała jako pierwsza, została odepchnięta. Wycofali się, zostawiając za sobą setkę zabitych kompanów. Gdy pierwszy atak został odparty, Generał Ras-Aziz rozkazał ruszyć naprzód pojazdom. Tym razem będzie to zadanie trzeciej kompanii. Ponownie z linii obrońców nadszedł potężny ostrzał z broni pulsowej. Chimery na przodzie odpowiedziały ogniem z multi-laserów oraz ciężkich bolterów. Atakiem dowodził Kapitan Hadid. Jego Chimera została trafiona z broni pulsowej ponad trzydzieści razy, gdy w końcu pociski spenetrowały pancerz i zabiły kierowcę. Kapitan i jego żołnierze wysiedli z wozu i ruszyli w stronę celu. Siła ognia Chimer oraz moździerzy przyniósł oczekiwany efekt, przygwożdżając Tau, co pozwoliło pierwszym Tallarnskim plutonom dotrzeć na skraj Giadamak. Teraz walka rozegra się w bliskim dystansie. Z nożami i granatami w rękach, drużyny szły przez gęsty dym, polując na zaskoczonych obrońców. W międzyczasie pancerny kordon wokół placówki napotkał tylko lekki opór. Utrzymywali pozycję aby powstrzymywać siły wroga przed wsparciem swoich kompanów wewnątrz. W południe jednak nad Giadamak pojawiły się statki transportowe Orca a także osłaniające je Barrakudy, a przeciw lotnictwu Leman Russy nie mogły zdziałać za wiele. Tau chcieli wycofać się ponownie, a nie mając jak inaczej dostać się do swoich żołnierzy, postanowili ewakuować ich drogą powietrzną. Walka w Giadamak przypominała bardziej uliczne starcie niż pustynną wojnę. Artyleria nie mogła dłużej wspierać Gwardii Imperialnej, żołnierze bowiem byli za blisko celu. Przez trzy godziny bitwa toczyła się za pomocą granatów, noży i czasem nawet gołych pięści. Tau nie mieli nerwów na taką walkę. Gwardziści po prostu dawali im w kość. Komandor Kadry wezwał ewakuację. Zadali Gwardii straty, a teraz nadszedł czas na odwrót, nim zostaną wybici. Orci usiadły na ziemi, a Wojownicy Ognia wycofali się dzięki poświęceniu tylnej straży, która ich osłaniała. Załadowali się do środka i odlecieli. Generał Ras-Aziz obserwował przez monokular jak Orci, jedna po drugiej, uciekały na północ. Żołnierze którzy przetrwali w międzyczasie wybijali resztki tylnej straży Tau po czym zebrali ludzi walczących dla obcych - łącznie wzięto sześćdziesięciu-trzech więźniów. Podczas całej operacji zginęło lub rannych zostało łącznie 322 Gwardzistów, a także stracono jedenaście pojazdów. Natomiast ciała zabitych sześćdziesięciu-ośmiu Tau zostały wrzucone do masowego grobu i przysypane. Po całym dniu ciężkiej walki Giadamak było teraz jeszcze bardziej ,,rozkopane" artyleryjskimi pociskami, a także pokryte zakrwawionymi bandażami, wykorzystanymi magazynkami a także ciałami martwych żołnierzy obu stron. Po kolejnych czternastu dniach po bitwie, nadal dzień w dzień stawiając czoła Tau, grupa bojowa A zbliżyła się na niecałe pięćdziesiąt kilometrów do swojego celu; kończyły im się jednak czołgi, paliwo oraz woda. Z czasem jak Gwardia szła naprzód, wydłużające się linie zaopatrzeniowe zaczęły bardzo przeszkadzać. Tym samym rozpoczynała się druga faza planu Shas'O R'myra - atakowanie tyłów wroga. Komandor przydzielił do tego zadania tak dużo jednostek że mogło mu nie starczyć Kadr na dalsze powstrzymywanie ofensywy Imperium. Uważał jednak że zdoła pokonać wroga przez odcięcie go od zapasów. Najazdy Tau Drużyny pancerzy Stealth oraz Obserwatorów działały za linią przeciwnika by atakować kolumny Trojanów przewożących wodę, paliwo oraz amunicję. Obrona tyłów składała się głównie z Sentineli oraz ujeżdżających zwierzęta Tallarnczyków. Nie byli zbyt efektywni przeciwko małym, dobrze uzbrojonym frame|Drużyny Stealth po zniszczeniu imperialnego konwoju oddziałom Tau. Dzień po dniu, konwój po konwoju wpadał w zasadzkę. Obserwatorzy zadawali jak największe straty, po czym wycofywali się z powrotem na pustynię. Wkrótce trasy zaopatrzeniowe były wyznaczane przez spalone wraki Trojanów i powoli bielejące kości koni zabitych w zasadzkach. Wzmocniono ochronę. Kilka pancernych drużyn wycofało się z linii frontu by pomóc bronić podatne na ataki konwoje. Mimo to, Tau nie zaprzestali swoich ataków. Jeden wielki skład zapasów został zniszczony podczas nocnego najazdu, bez oddania nawet jednego strzału. Drużyny obserwatorów zinfiltrowały dokładnie magazyny, po czym podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe pomiędzy kanistrami z paliwem oraz skrzyniami z amunicją. Chwilę przed świtem, ogromna pomarańczowa kula ognia pojawiła się na pustyni, a huk zbudził nawet Lorda Marszałka De Stalea który był na pokładzie swojego pojazdu Leviathan. Wielki grzyb który powstał po eksplozji i wznosił się ku niebu widoczny był z wielu kilometrów jeszcze przez długi czas. W 640998.M41 ofensywa w stronę Tarokeen została wstrzymana przez brak zastępczych wojsk oraz zapasów. Grupa bojowa A złożona z 12-stego Pancernego, walcząca na pierwszej linii jako wsparcie dla 3-ciego Pancernego, prawie dotarła do Przesmyku Iracunda; dwa inne regimenty piechoty nie dotarły na razie tak daleko. 17-sty Tallarnski utknął na Wyżynach Phyrra i mimo iż czynili małe postępy, nic nie zapowiadało szybkiego przełamania linii. 89-ty Tallarnski sam musiał walczyć na dwóch frontach. Daleko na południu, 331-szy Tallarnski postępował sobie spokojnie, bo jak na razie Tau nie dali nabrać się na podstęp z samotnym regimentem mającym odwrócić uwagę wroga. Przez cały czas nad Taros trwała osobna wojna - w przestworzach. Obie strony nie mogły sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Mimo iż Tau mieli przewagę liczebną, piloci Imperium odznaczali się większym doświadczeniem. Lotnictwo miało wielkie znaczenie w planie Shas'O R'myra. W tym momencie mała ilość Kadr na froncie potrzebowała ochrony samolotów, a dopóki te musiały toczyć bój w powietrzu, nie mogli wspierać sił naziemnych, a w tym momencie Gwardia Imperialna miała dużą przewagę liczebną. Poza tym myśliwce Barracuda oraz bombowce Tiger Shark odgrywały dużo rolę w drugiej fazie kampanii, atakując frame|Plan wysuniętej bazy Gwardii Imperialnejkonwoje z zapasami. Imperialna Marynarka nie odpuszczała, a w tym momencie było to główne zagrożenie dla Tau. Musieli oni znacznie przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, dlatego też rozpoczęli śmiałe najazdy by niszczyć wrogie samoloty nim w ogóle znajdą się w powietrzu. Niewielkie drużyny Stealth już zinfiltrowały tyły Gwardii Imperialnej. Działali włącznie w nocy, a ich misja polegała na znajdywaniu i podawaniu lokacji imperialnych magazynów z zapasami i trasami konwojów. Mieli jednak nową misję: musieli znaleźć imperialne lotniska, które teraz były dla Tau najwyższym priorytetem. Patrolujące drużyny natknęły się na wysuniętą bazę, dowodzący operacją Shas'El K'irri szybko zareagował. Zebrawszy swych najlepszych Wojowników Ognia, uformował elitarną grupę uderzeniową. Jego plan był prosty, jednak bardzo niebezpieczny. Podczas śmiałego nocnego najazdu, pojedyncza Orca wyładowana żołnierzami przeleci nisko nad pustynią i zatrzyma się dokładnie nad lądowiskiem. Oddziały Wojowników Ognia wyskoczą z niej, i będąc osłaniani przez Sondy oraz Pancerze Bitewne XV8 Crisis zniszczą wszystkie będące na ziemi samoloty za pomocą granatów EMP. Shas'El K'irri będzie dowodził atakiem osobiście. Gdy wszyscy znajdą się już na ziemi, Orca będzie krążyła nad lądowiskiem, a gdy cel misji zostanie wykonany, wyląduje, żołnierze wycofają się z powrotem do środka i szybko się wycofa, będąc przy tym osłaniana przez Barrakudy które będą bronić oddziałów naziemnych przed każdą imperialną ofensywą. Efekt zaskoczenia będzie po ich stronie, ale jak tylko wojsko na lotnisku zda sobie sprawę z ataku to odpowiedź będzie szybka i potężna. K'irri ostrzegł wybranych żołnierze że misja jest ryzykowna, a szanse na przeżycie nie są duże. Zostaną wysłani głęboko na terytorium wroga i mogą zostać całkowicie odcięci. Jednak jeżeli im się uda, będzie miało to ogromny wpływ na przebieg wojny. Ryzyko było wielkie, ale warte podjęcia dla Większego Dobra. Początkowy atak szedł zgodnie z planem. Orca, wyposażona w Filtry Słoneczny podleciał do lotniska, przemykając nisko nad powierzchnią pustyni. Gdy byli już blisko, pojazd zwróci uwagę obrony przeciwlotniczej w bazie i dostał parę razy z działek przeciwlotniczych. Gdy Orca była już bezpośrednio nad celem, rampa z tyłu otworzyła się i jednostki wyskoczyły na zewnątrz i natychmiast rozpoczęli akcję. Wojownicy Ognia pośpieszyli ku zaparkowanym niedaleko samolotom. Żołnierz w pancerzu Crisis skoczył ku platformom przeciwlotniczym Hydra, uciszając je kilkoma strzałami z karabinu plazmowego oraz wyrzutni rakiet. Został jednak zgładzony przez działko z multi-laserem.frame|Orca lądująca nad wrogim lotniskiem Przygwożdżeni w swoim centrum dowodzenia przez Sondy Bojowe, dowódcy na lotnisku wezwali natychmiastową pomoc. Oddziały broniące lotniska już pędziły na pomoc. Jako pierwszy przybył szwadron Sentineli. Nastąpiła szybka eskalacja starcia, pociski pulsowe oraz strzały z karabinów laserowych zaczęły przecinać lotnisko, do czasu aż nagle nastąpiły potężne eksplozje samolotów. Jeden po drugim, wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Ogólnie sześć wybuchów na chwilę rozświetliło ciemności. Ich zniszczenie nie zakończyło jednak starcia. Orca zaczęła powoli lądować, jednak tak duży cel nie uszedł uwagi obrońców i zaczęli do statku strzelać ze wszystkiego co mają. Odpowiedział ogniem z działek pulsowych, jednak to nie pomogło. Jeden z silników zaczął się palić. Płomienie szybko ogarnęły cały okręt. Żołnierze osiągnęli swój cel, jednak teraz nie mieli żadnej ucieczki. Uziemieni na wrogim terytorium walczyli przez całą noc, jednak zostali przytłoczeni przez obrońców. Każdy Tau który uczestniczył w ataku został zabity, ranny lub pojmany podczas ataku, włącznie z Shas’el K’irrim. Świt ukazał wynik całej bitwy. Po sześciu samolotach pozostał tylko złom, tak jak po działkach przeciwlotniczych Hydra, taki sam los spotkał pancerze bitewne oraz Orcę. Lotnisko było pokryte martwymi i rannymi żołnierzami obu stron. Imperialna Marynarka straciła swoje samoloty, a lotnisko było niezdatne do użytku aż do posprzątania powstałego po walce bałaganu. Tau stracili podczas tego ataku wszystkich swoich żołnierzy. Było za wcześnie by powiedzieć jaki będzie to miało wpływ na kampanię. Atak na lotnisko nie zakończył najazdów. Więcej składów z zapasami było wykrywanych i niszczonych przez Obserwatorów, a konwoje nadal wpadały w pułapki zastawione przez drużyny Stealth, lub niszczone przez Barrakudy. Plan mający na celu pokonanie Gwardii przez niedobór zapasów działał. Bitwa o system Taros W 537998.M41 flota Tau, koordynując swoje działania wraz z siłami naziemnymi, przybyła do systemu Taros by dołożyć swoją cegiełkę do wojny. W momencie ich przybycia, imperialny Admirał Kotto zajęty był obroną konwojów z zaopatrzeniem, kursujących z i na Taros. Słuszna Potęga ''pozostała na niskiej orbicie nad strefą lądowania, podczas gdy trzy krążowniki stacjonowały wyżej, ubezpieczając perymetr by odpowiedzieć na każdy nagły ruch Tau. Kosmiczni Marines nie byli na razie zaangażowani do wojny na powierzchni planety, ich barka bojowa, ''Szpon Wojny, wycofał się i zaczął patrolować system jako szybka siła interwencyjna, gotowa ruszyć tam gdzie będzie nagle potrzebna, bądź wrócić na orbitę i w razie wezwania udzielić wsparcia siłom naziemnym. Flota Tau pojawiła się nad systemem Taros początkowo niezauważona, wychodząc z wyrw Etherowych daleko od planety. Postępując powoli i cicho, statki Tau zaczęły bawić się ze znacznie potężniejszymi imperialnymi okrętami. Ich flota była skoncentrowana wokół A’Rho - lotniskowca klasy Custodian - a także dwóch ,,bliźniaków”, okrętów kosmicznych klasy Protector, Io’Tar oraz Io’Phi. Były także wspierane przez cztery szwadrony eskortów Castellan oraz Warden. Ogólnie flota liczyła 26 okrętów, lecz w bezpośrednim starci nie mogli mieć nadzieję na zwycięstwo ze znacznie większą, należącą do Imperium. Zamiast tego Tau będą atakować i uciekać, namierzając konwoje i próbując rozdzielić imperialną flotę na mniejsze części. Główna grupa, dowodzona przez A’Rho, zaatakuje najgłębiej, działając jako przynęta. W międzyczasie, oddziały dowodzone przez dwa okręty Protector skupią się na niszczeniu konwojów z zapasami. Czwarta, najmniejsza drużyna, zawierająca jeden szwadron pięciu eskortów Castellan, będzie miała wolną rękę. Ich rolą będzie tworzenie zamieszania, operując niezależnie od reszty floty, atakując konwoje, bądź ściągając na siebie uwagę przeciwnika. Fregata klasy Firestorm Novem 22, była pierwszym imperialnym okrętem napotkanym przez Tau. Sensory będącej na patrolu daleko od Taros fregaty wykryły niezidentyfikowany obiekt, wówczas statek podleciał bliżej aby to sprawdzić. Zbliżając się ostrożnie, odebrała sygnał czterech jednostek o rozmiarach eskorty, poruszających się w formacji. Novem 22 nie czekała na to aby wykryć większe okręty, bo I tak już teraz była w złej sytuacji. Zamiast tego zawróciła i wycofała się na pełnej prędkości do systemu Taros, aby zdać relację ze znaleziska Admirałowi. Będący na pokładzie Słusznej Potęgi Kotto wysłuchał Kapitana Renarda który dowodził Novem 22. Tau w końcu przybyli. Nie wiedział jeszcze ile i jakie okręty dokładnie nadlatywały, ale musiał działać. Kotoo przesłał raport do będącego najbliżej Novem 22 krążownika klay Lunar, Młota Łaski. Jednostka odpowiedziała natychmiast i zgodnie z rozkazami uzyskanymi od Admirała udała się niezwłocznie wspomóc przegrupowujący się szwadron Novem aby przechwycić i zniszczyć najeźdźców. Admirał Kotto nie wiedział tego, ale dał się przechytrzyć. Gdy Młot Łaski ''odleciał, jeden z okrętów klasy Protector, który dowodził pierwszą grupą, poprowadził atak na konwój Alfa-cztery, złożonego z czterech transportowców będący w drodze na Taros. Dobrze broniony przez lecący na czele lekki krążownik klasy Dauntless, ''Cerber, ''a także szwadron Errant, liczący cztery fregaty klasy Sword. Konwój Alfa-cztery transportował część XI Korpusu, cały 8-my regiment Brimlockańskich Smoków a także ich zapasy. Jak na razie bez kontaktu z Tau, grupa spodziewała się łatwej podróży. Aczkolwiek dopóki ''Młot Łaski oraz szwadron Novem był przydzielony do ataku na okręty Tau daleko od Taros, konwój był niebezpiecznie wystawiony. Konwój Alfa-cztery Kapitan Nomura dowodzący na Cerberze ''dowiedział się o obecności Tau nad Taros wraz z wejściem w zasięg sensorów okrętu ''Io’Tar oraz jego eskortowców, lecących prosto na konwój. Było to totalne zaskoczenie, a Kapitan zareagował natychmiast, powiadamiając stacje bojowe i prosząc Młot Łaski ''o wsparcie. Krążownik był jednak aktualnie przydzielony do innego zadania i był zbyt daleko by móc pomóc. ''Io’Tar otworzył ogień w stronę konwoju jako pierwszy, niszcząc kilka statków oraz eskortowców w grupie, którym nie udało się uniknąć kierowanych pocisków. Pięć statków eskortowych Castellan podążało blisko za krążownikiem, ostrzeliwując fregaty ze szwadronu Errant z dział szynowych. Cerber ''został trafiony bardzo dotkliwie w silniki. Poważnie uszkodzony na wskutek trafienia rdzeń plazmowy krążownika zaczął się niebezpiecznie przegrzewać. Jego stan wymykał się spod kontroli i zaczęło to grozić wybuchem który zniszczyłby cały okręt. Kapitan Nomura kazał go wyłączyć, jednak bez zasilania cały krążownik był całkowicie zdany na łaskę strzelców Tau, którzy jej jednak nie okazali. Dowódca rozkazał całej załodze ewakuować się, jednak sam odmówił opuszczenia mostka. Pozbawiony swojej ochrony, transportowce zaczęły uciekać. Krążownik klasy Dyktator, ''Czarny Diuk, dostał rozkaz pomocy, jednak był wciąż zbyt daleko by zainterweniować. Statki z konwoju zmieniły swój kurs w stronę nadchodzącego wsparcia, jednak wyposażone w słabe silniki nie mogły długo uciekać eskortom Castellan, które wkrótce je okrążyły. Uzbrojenie jonowe oraz szynowe rozpoczęło ostrzał, niszcząc osłony energetyczne oraz penetrując bez problemu pancerze. Wewnątrz transportowców Gwardziści z 8-mego regimentu Brimlockańskich Smoków byli bezsilni. Czuli każdy wstrząs spowodowany każdym bliskim, nietrafionym strzałem przeciwnika. Transportery starały się odpowiadać ogniem ze swoich własnych, małych dział. Jako pierwszy oberwał okręt Imperialne Kowadło. Potężna eksplozja spowodowana trafieniem z broni Tau spenetrowała pancerz i zabiła setki żołnierzy wewnątrz. Ci którzy przeżyli i tak wkrótce zostali pochłonięci przez płomienie. Ciężko uszkodzony transporter został w tyle za resztą, a jedna-trzecia całego regimentu z Brimlock zginęła. Kolejnym celem był Książę Maud. Strzał z działa szynowego zabił od razu całą załogę statku. Gwardziści w ładowni nie wiedzieli że transport był pozbawiony kapitana i całego steru. Szwadron fregat Errant dzielnie walczył z tyłu, lecz został ciężko ostrzelany przez Io’Tar. Mieli oni nadzieję że Czarny Diuk w końcu przybędzie i ich ocali. Krążownik śpieszył się najbardziej jak mógł, lecąc na każdym silniku i reaktorze, jednak i tak się spóźnił. Konwój Alfa-cztery został rozbity przez atak z zaskoczenia, tak cały 8-my regiment Brimlockańskich Smoków. Ostatni, trzeci transport został zniszczony chwilę przed odwrotem Tau. Czarny Diuk wciąż był wiele godzin od konwoju i przybył akurat w porę aby rozpocząć akcję ratowniczą. Nie było wielu których można było ocalić, poza kilkoma szczęśliwcami. Przed zniszczeniem z pokładu Cerbera części załodze udało się uciec w kapsułach ratunkowych, i wiele z nich zostało przechwyconych przez Czarnego Diuka. Zasadzka ta była tylko pierwszą z wielu innych. Ponure wieści o zniszczeniu konwoju Alfa-cztery i całego regimentu Gwardii Imperialnej dotarły do uszu Admirała Kotto na pokładzie Słusznej Potęgi ''oraz do Lorda Marszałka De Staela na Taros. Był to ciężki cios dla ich obu. Admirał zaczął opracowywać nowe plany by zwiększyć ochronę konwojów. ''Młot Łaski ''kontynuował swój atak na ''A’Rho, prośba o pomoc została także wysłana do Astartes na pokładzie barki bojowej Szpon Wojny, którzy zrobią wszystko aby zniszczyć niebezpieczny okręt Tau. Gwiazda Cassiopei oraz Czarny Diuk zostały przydzielone do ochrony konwojów razem ze szwadronami fregat Invincis ''i ''Omna, by wróg nie miał więcej łatwych celów do ataku. Słuszna Potęga ''pozostanie w gotowości, mogąc w każdej chwili opuścić za potrzebą niską orbitę nad Taros. Wiadomości o zniszczeniu regimentu z Brimlcok wprawiła Lorda Generała Gustavusa w jeszcze większy niepokój. Rozkazał zaprzestać transport jakichkolwiek innych jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej na planetę aż do odwołania, co nie spodobało się zbytnio De Staelowi. Dopóki flota Tau była w pobliżu, Gustavus nie mógł podejmować ryzyka. 19-ty Pancerny z Krieg zaledwie zaczął być transportowany na Taros, gdy nagle operacja została wstrzymana. Admirał Kotto otrzymał rozkaz zabezpieczenia linii zaopatrzeniowych nim jakikolwiek inny regiment będzie mógł zostać przeniesiony na planetę. Ostatecznie żołnierze z Krieg nigdy nie dotarli na Taros. XI Korpusowi pozostały tylko trzy regimenty: Elyzjanie oraz Cadianie. Pierwszy atak Tau okazał się wielkim sukcesem, jednak musieli oni kontynuować. ''A’Rho ''był pod natarciem, zmuszając dwa główne imperialne okręty przez cały układ słoneczny. Minęło sporo czasu nim w końcu doszło do bitwy. W nadchodzących tygodniach ''Io’Tar ''oraz ''Io’Phi kontynuowały nękanie transportów z zapasami. Podczas ataku na konwój Epsilon-sześć, super-ciężki tankowiec Cesarzowa Svedeg został zniszczony, razem z cennym zapasem wody oraz paliwa. Był to ciężki cios dla 4621 Armii, bowiem zapasy płynów były na wyczerpaniu. Każdy konwój był zagrożony; niektóre przedostawały się nienaruszone, inne docierały do celu uszkodzone, a część zostawała zniszczona w całości. Strata każdego statku była również stratą cennych zapasów dla żołnierzy. Polowanie na A'Rho Lord Generał Gustavus zdecydował że Kosmiczni Marines potrzebni będą podczas operacji naziemnych na Taros, toteż oni oraz ich Szpon Wojny zaprzestali ataku na A'Rho i wrócili na orbitę planety. Admirał Kotto w zastępstwie dla barki bojowej Astartes przydzielił Słuszną Potęgę. Potężne silniki statku flagowego powoli wyrwały krążownik z pola grawitacyjnego Taros, a Kotto polecił Kapitanowi Rymusowi ustawić kurs na Młot Łaski i szwadron Novem. Po długim pościgu kanonierka A'Rho i towarzyszące jej eskorty Castellan zostały wreszcie przyparte do ziemi. Wodzili swoich prześladowców przez dwa tygodnie po całym systemie. W końcu Tau zdecydowali się podlecieć blisko samego słońca. W warunkach jakie panowały blisko gwiazdy Imperialnej Marynarce będzie najtrudniej wytropić A'Rho właśnie tutaj; poza tym w bezpośrednim starciu pojedynczy statek nie ma szans z dwoma znacznie od siebie większymi, dlatego największą szansę będą mieli tutaj. Przez trzy dni oba okręty imperialne zbliżały się do słońca. Temperatura panowała już na nich ogromna. Oficerowie i zwykli załoganci porzucili swoje mundury i chodzili ubrani najluźniej jak mogli, albo w ogóle nago, a gwiazda była coraz bliżej. W końcu jednak A'Rho przestał uciekać i zdecydował się na walkę. Kanonierka wypuściła z siebie Wardeny, Manty, oraz Barracudy. Eskorty uformowały linię i otworzył ogień salwą z dział szynowych. Pomimo tego że Imperialna Marynarka miała przewagę jeżeli chodzi o siłę ognia, nie będzie to dla nich łatwe starcie. Blask słońca padający prosto na skanery powodował że osprzęt zawodził, a okręty Tau były jak duchy tańczące przed monitorami sensorów. Strzelanie w małe stateczki oraz bombowce było bardzo trudnym zadaniem. Imperialne okręty odpowiedziały jednak ogniem, ustawiając się w tym samym czasie tak aby odpalić salwę burtową. Młot Łaski uruchomił swoje wieżyczki obronne gdy Manty i Barracudy zaczęły krążyć wokół. Eskorty Castellan starły się natomiast ze szwadronem Novem, każda ze stron szybko utraciła przy tym po dwie jednostki. Słuszna Potęga stanęła natomiast do walki z samym A'Rho. Odpaliła swoją salwę, jednak tarcze rozpraszające Tau zaabsorbowały energię pocisku. W odpowiedzi strzał jednego z dział jonowych trafił prosto w jedną wieżyczkę, niszcząc ją w kolorowej eksplozji, zabijając przy tym całą obsługę broni wewnątrz. Młot Łaski podążył za statkiem flagowym, ostrzeliwując wroga z plazmowych dział burtowych. A'Rho zbierał kolejne obrażenia, jednak wciąż odpowiadał ogniem z dział jonowych i szynowych, powodując przy tym głębokie wyrwy w pancerzu krążownika. Głęboko wewnątrz Młota ''wybuchł pożar. Po tym zajściu pierwsze starcie tej bitwy zostało zakończone, po czym obie strony wycofały się by opatrzyć rany i ocenić sytuację. Każdy statek był w jakiś sposób uszkodzony, a ''Młot Łaski w szczególności. Ataki Mant uciszyły na dobre jej lance energetyczne. Trafienia z dział jonowych wywołały pożary na dolnych pokładach. Przez dwie godziny załoga obu statków pracowała aby naprawić uszkodzenia i opanować płomienie. Drugie starcie rozpoczęło się gdy drużyny od kontrolne sprawdzające zniszczenia zakończyły swą pracę. Zadowolony że jego krążownik wciąż jest zdolny do walki, Admirał Kotto rozkazał Kapitanowi Rymusowi lecieć prosto na A'Rho. Okręt Tau odpowiedział na wypuszczając kolejną falę Mant oraz Barracud. Słuszna Potęga wystrzeliła torpedy, zostały jednak zestrzelone przez wroga. Bez ochrony przed myśliwcami, imperialne statki były wystawione na ogień oponenta. Rakiety kierowane przecięły pustkę, a niezdolny do uników Młot Łaski został ponownie trafiony. Tym razem kilka pocisków przebiło jego pancerz i eksplodowały w środku. Wybuchy wewnątrz całkowicie zniszczyły i tak już osłabiony krążownik. Ocalali ze szwadronu Novem towarzyszyły swojemu statkowi flagowemu i ponownie doszło do starcia między nimi a eskortami Wardena oraz Castellan. Słuszna Potęga ''zbliżyła się najbardziej jak mogła, obracając się i wystawiając swoje działa burtowe. Na krótki zasięg siła ognia tego okrętu była arcypotężna, ciężko uszkadzając ''A'Rho każdym pociskiem. Odpowiedział ogniem, jednak nie mógł równać się z bronią tego krążownika, toteż kanonierka Tau próbowała się wycofać. Admirał Kotto był jednak pchany żądzą zemsty za swoje stracone jednostki i nie mógł pozwolić by jego ofiara mu teraz uciekła. Podleciał jak najbliżej mógł i odpalił kolejną salwę burtową. Zadane uszkodzenia były ogromne. Jedno ze skrzydeł A'Rho ''zostało oderwane, powoli oddalając się od kadłuba. Mostek został zniszczony, a ogień opanował cały statek, który został chwilę później rozerwany przez wewnętrzne eksplozje. Został zniszczony, a z pokładu nikt nie uszedł żywy. Pozostałe statki eskortowe Tau, ledwo dwa Castellany i jeden Warden, uciekły. Bitwa zakończyła się, a obie strony zapłaciły wysoką cenę. ''Młot Łaski oraz trzy fregaty klasy Firestorm ze szwadronu Novem zostały zniszczone, a zwycięsko na Taros wrócili jedynie uszkodzona Słuszna Potęga i pojedyncza eskorta. Zagrożenie ze strony A'Rho zostało wyeliminowane, lecz w międzyczasie inne okręty Tau kontynuowały swoje najazdy na konwoje z zaopatrzeniem. Operacja Kometa Sytuacja się pogarsza frame|Plan Operacji Kometa Wojna na Taros trwała już czterdzieści-dwa dni. Pustynie były pokryte pozostałościami po wielu bitwach, a ludzie De Staela zaczynali odczuwać efekty strategii którą przyjęli sobie Tau. Morale było niskie po tygodniach najazdów, pułapek i kontrataków. Tallarnskim regimentom kończyli się żołnierze a także wyposażenie, a trasy zaopatrzeniowe nie były już bezpieczne. Zapasy jedzenia, paliwa oraz najważniejszej z tego wszystkiego wody były coraz mniejsze, a co najgorsze nic nie zapowiadało tego że uda się je szybko odnowić przez operacje floty Tau. Braki paliwa wstrzymały całą ofensywę. Leman Russów oraz Chimer używano najmniej jak tylko było można. Pojazdy mogły być uziemione, ale dla Gwardzistów najgorszy był brak wody. Przez okrutną temperaturę która za dnia panowała na powierzchni pustyni żołnierze nie mogli bez regularnego nawadniania funkcjonować, nawet pomimo tego że ludzie z Tallarnu mieli wysoką tolerancje na takie warunki, a także wiedzieli jak oszczędzać zapasy płynów, to nawet oni nie mogli działać z pustymi manierkami. Gwardziści zaczynali odczuwać efekty odwodnienia. Wkrótce zaczną oni umierać z pragnienia na pustyni, albo poddawać się Tau, licząc na ich łaskę. Krytyczna sytuacja logistyczna dobijała 4621 Armię. 640998.M41 drużyna dowodzenia spotkała się na pokładzie pojazdu De Staela Leviathan aby omówić dalsze działania. Tematem dyskusji było w jaki najlepszy sposób kontynuować kampanię ze względu na niedobory zapasów. Podczas debaty Generał Syckava z 23 Elyzjańskiego regimentu podsunął pomysł Operacji Kometa (która została tak nazwana dopiero później). Polegała ona z grubsza na przejęciu obiektów na Taros które zapewnią dostęp do wody i wykorzystanie ich do własnych celów. Syckava uznał że 4621 Armia powinna zmienić swój cel i zaatakować oczyszczalnie wody które istniały na planecie. Tereny na wybrzeżu regionu Aestus były miejscem gdzie mieściły się największe takie placówki, Pobierały one solankę oceanu, filtrowały, po czym pompowały czystą i zdatną do picia wodę rurociągami do miasta Tarokeen. Największym takim obiektem na Taros była Oczyszczalnia Wodna 23-30. położona na północnym końcu Przesmyku Iracunda. Zdobycie jej zapewniłoby imperialnej armii dość wody by dotrzeć do Tarokeen. Plan Syckavy Zadanie miało mieć ogromny wpływ na dalszy przebieg wojny i zostało powierzone Generałowi Syckavie i jego żołnierzom. Będąc przez długi czas bezczynni, spadochroniarze z 23-go Elyzjańskiego byli bardzo niecierpliwi. De Stael wcześniej odrzucał już kilka próśb od Syckavy który chciał wysłać swoich ludzi aby wesprzeć główną ofensywę, ale kiepska sytuacja na froncie zmusiła Lorda Marszałka do przydzielania swoich rezerwowych jednostek ostrożnie. Elyzjańscy spadochroniarze byli elitarnymi, dobrze wyszkolonymi oraz wyposażonymi jednostkami i Syckava bardzo chciał ich w końcu wykorzystać, a Operacja Kometa miała być do tego okazją. Generał dostał trzy dni na zaplanowanie i przygotowanie ataku, który będzie polegał na zrzucie całego regimentu na oczyszczalnię. 23-ci regiment utrzyma placówkę, podczas gdy reszta wojsk z nowym zapasem wody przebije się przez Przesmyk Iracunda aby połączyć się z Elyzjańczykami. Aby przebić się przez Przesmyk De Stael musiał zwrócić się do świeżo otrzymanych jednostek. Pierwsi w kolejce byli Astartes z Zakonu Raptorów. Mogą oni wesprzeć Elyzjańczyków bezpośrednio z orbity, jednak będąc niezależną od 4621 Armii siłą nie mieli oni problemów z zapasami. Marines lepiej będzie wykorzystać podczas przełamania przez Przesmyk, którzy poprowadzą atak. Wsparciem dla nich będą Tytany Warhound z Legio Ignatum. Przybyły późno i jeszcze nie zostały przydzielone do wojny, ale teraz te potężne machiny wojenne dodadzą swoją cenną cegiełkę do powodzenia ataku. Ich siła ognia oraz szybkość pozwoli przebić im się przez obrońców i prędko dotrzeć do Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30. Nie sądzono że Tau mają cokolwiek co byłoby w stanie powstrzymać Tytany. Oczywistym wyborem by wesprzeć kolumnę był 114-sty Cadiański regiment, będący w całości zmechanizowany. Jak na razie Cadiańczycy nie brali udziału w walce, jednak ich żołnierze, Chimery oraz Leman Russy wkrótce zostaną przydzielone. Pułkownik Stranski, ich dowódca, otrzymał rozkazy. Wojska z Cadii były ostatnią rezerwą z XI Korpusu, ale jeżeli teraz De Stael nie wyśle wszystkich swoich sił, to przegrana jest pewna. Na czas operacji Lord Marszałek przekazał ogromną ilość zapasów paliwa 114-stemu regimentowi, a Tallarnyczy otrzymali także rozkaz wydania swoich zasobów. Ta decyzja całkowicie pozbawiła ich możliwości kontynuowania ofensywy; Pustynni Jeźdźcy byli teraz statyczną siłą defensywną. Dla 23-ciego Elyzjańskiego i Generała Syckavy, termin trzech dni na opracowania całego planu był bardzo krótki, jednak jego regiment już wcześniej przeprowadzał wiele podobnych ataków, więc polegając na swoim doświadczeniu chcieli przeprowadzić Operację Kometa szybko. Celem było przejęcie Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30 błyskawicznym, precyzyjnym szturmem, jak najbardziej uważając na to by nie uszkodzić zbytnio całego obiektu. W końcu oczyszczalnia nie przyda im się w dalszym prowadzeniu wojny jeżeli po zdobyciu go pozostanie tylko ruina. Po ataku regiment będzie musiał utrzymać placówkę do czasu przybycia sił naziemnych. Syckava musiał zatroszczyć się o trzy pomniejsze sprawy: transport, jego ochronę oraz zapasy. Elyzjanie mieli wystarczająco dużo Valkyrii by zrzucić połowę regimentu przy jednym zrzucie, jednak część z nich była potrzebna do transportu zapasów, więc atak trzeba będzie rozdzielić na kilka zrzutów. Syckava chciał aby drugi zrzut odbył się najszybciej po pierwszym jak to tylko możliwe. Wiedział że mniej niż połowa jego regimentu będzie podatna na szybki kontratak Tau. Podejrzewano że gdy tylko operacja się zacznie, przeciwnik jak najprędzej będzie chciał wyeliminować zagrożenie. Generał obawiał się że będą oni mogli wysłać swoje Kadry w Mantach bardzo szybko, a nie było możliwe to że drugi zrzut odbędzie się tego samego dnia co pierwszy. Dystans pomiędzy Elyzjańskim lotniskiem a celem wynosił 1500 km, a podróż w jedną stronę zajmie od trzech do czterech godzin. Wszystkie transportowce Valkyria będą potrzebowały zewnętrznych zbiorników na paliwo żeby dotrzeć do oczyszczalni i z powrotem. Gdy wrócą, samoloty potrzebować będą oględzin oraz napraw uszkodzeń odniesionych w walce. Poza tym załadunek też potrwa jakiś czas. To dlatego dwa zrzuty jeden po drugim nie były możliwe - kolejny będzie mógł odbyć się dopiero dnia następnego. Kolejną sprawą było zdecydowanie się na to czy atak odbędzie się za dnia czy w nocy. Ciemności są lepsze dla ataków z zaskoczenia, ale są także problemem dla żołnierzy. Tylko kilka samolotów było wyposażonych w noktowizję, a precyzja była podczas całej operacji bardzo potrzebna, nie mógł pozwolić by piloci za bardzo uszkodzili placówkę rakietami i bombami. Poza tym, zrzut Gwardzistów na grawo-chronach będzie dość niebezpieczny dla plutonów szturmowych. Oczyszczalnia była ogromnym kompleksem przemysłowym i nie było tam łatwo wylądować nawet za dnia. Z ograniczoną widocznością w nocy, żołnierze będą ginąć jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki, uderzając w różne przeszkody. Atak w świetle dziennym zapewni jego ludziom większą precyzję. Niezależnie od pory doby, straty w ludziach i sprzęcie były nieuniknione, jednak rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, zdecydowano się na atak za dnia. Ważną sprawą przed atakiem był rekonesans. Ludzie Syckavy musieli wiedzieć z czym będą mieli do czynienia gdy znajdą się na ziemi. Nie mógł jednak stracić elementu zaskoczenia, a zrzucanie oddziałów zwiadowczych blisko celu było niebezpieczne. Gdyby został dostrzeżeni bądź pojmani, straciły przewagę. Nie było opcji na infiltracje naziemną. Jedynym wyjściem był orbitalny skan placówki oraz rekonesans z powietrza za pomocą specjalnie wyposażonych bombowców Marauder z 2424-tego skrzydła Bombowców. Tego typu zwiad może dostarczyć obrazy terenu które później zostaną zamienione w mapy, jednak nie zapewnią informacji o sile garnizonu. Siła którą dysponuje wróg pozostanie tajemnicą do czasu rozpoczęcia bitwy. Generał Syckava wierzył że cały regiment ze wsparciem wystarcza żeby pokonać każdą stacjonującą tam siłę. Priorytetowym celem pierwszego zrzutu będzie centrum kompleksu, gdzie znajdują się trzy stacje pomp, a także zbiorniki, które już powinny zawierać ogromne ilości czystej wody. Gdyby teren został zniszczony podczas walki, zbiorniki te będą wciąż cenną zdobyczą. Celami pobocznymi będą główne i rezerwowe stacje pomp a także centrum zasilania. Wszystko ma być zdobyte podczas pierwszej fali ataku. Druga fala wesprze pierwszą i ustanowi perymetr defensywny wokół całego kompleksu by przeciwstawić się oczekiwanemu kontratakowi Tau. Dowództwo regimentu ustanowi swoją kwaterę w bloku administracyjnym. Termin na rozpoczęcie Operacji Kometa nadszedł. Było to śmiałe posunięcie, pełne zagrożeń. Naczelne dowództwo nie było pewne czy nie podejmują działań zbyt pochopnie i czy nie podejmują zbyt dużego ryzyka. Czy przez konieczność rozdzielenia szturmu na dwa zrzuty atak ma szansę powodzenia? Czy pierwsza fala nie będzie zbyt podatna na kontratak Tau. Całej operacji brakowało również dobrego rekonesansu i szczegółowych danych o celu. Istniało również ryzyko tego że reszta wojsk które miałyby przełamać się przez Przesmyk zostaną opóźnione bądź zniszczone. 23-ci Elyzjański mógł zmierzać prosto ku katastrofie, a niepowodzenie operacji będzie kosztować Imperium wojnę - a przy tym całą planetę. Pomimo wielu obiekcji, Generał Syckava czuł że misja była wykonalna z siłami jakimi dysponował. Był pewien że zdoła przejąć Oczyszczalnię Wody 23-30 i utrzymać ją przez trzy dni, niezależnie od tego co Tau rzucą w jego stronę. Nie podejmował większego ryzyka niż podczas wielu innych podobnych operacji wcześniej w których brał udział. Ze stałym zapasem wody problemy 4021 Armii zostaną rozwiązane, a ofensywę w stronę Tarokeen będzie można kontynuować. Operacja Kometa miała być punktem zwrotnym całej kampanii. Dzień pierwszy - pierwszy zrzut frame|Valkyria chwilę przed startemKompanie szturmowe 23-ciego Elyzjańskiego w końcu po czterech tygodniach nic nierobienia miały ruszyć do akcji, żołnierze którzy mieli uczestniczyć w pierwszym zrzucie nie mogli się już doczekać. Każdy Gwardzista miał przy sobie swój zestaw bojowy oraz grawo-chron. Oprócz nich akcji wyczekiwali Szturmowcy, mieli oni lądować jako pierwsi. W międzyczasie piloci i strzelcy obsadzali swoje transportowce Valkyrie oraz Vulture, a także wykonywali ostatnie oględziny maszyn. Gdy je zakończyli, drużyna po drużynie, pluton po plutonie i kompania po kompanii, połowa Elyzjańskiego regimentu załadowała się do transportowców po rampach i żołnierze zajęli miejsca. Atmosfera wśród nich była napięta, ale byli zadowoleni z tego że po tygodniach zbijania bąków na pustyni ruszą na wojnę i będą walczyć z Tau. Dla żołnierzy przydzielonych do zrzutu drugiego, start sił pierwszego był niesamowitym spektaklem. 160 Valkyrii oraz 30 Vulturów systematycznie wzbijały się w powietrze i znikały za horyzontem daleko za piaskami pustyni. Cała armada przeleciała przez pustynię nisko, zaledwie na wysokości pięciuset stóp. Na dole, Tallarnsy Gwardziści mogli obserwować podniebny rajd, jednak nie tylko oni. Z ukrytych pozycji Obserwatorzy oraz pancerze Stealth Tau również dostrzegli Elyzjańczyków zmierzających na północ, szybko raportując sytuację Komandorom. Ewidentnie zapowiadało to atak, jednak Tau nie wiedzieli jeszcze gdzie. Podróż Szturmowcom ze straży przedniej lot do celu zajął dwie godziny. Podróż nie obyła się bez paru incydentów. Kolizja w powietrzu zniszczyła dwa samoloty. Jednej z Valkyrii popsuł się silnik i zmuszona była do lądowania na pustyni. Dwie maszyny zostały z ziemi oznaczone przez znaczniki celów Tau i w efekcie zniszczone przez rakiety samonaprowadzające. Eskortowe myśliwce opuściły formację i szukały celów naziemnych. Generał Syckava przewidział jednak że wypadki takie mogą się zdarzyć. Dziesięć minut od celu Valkyrie transportujące Elyzjańczyków zaczęły się wspinać na wysokość do skoku. W międzyczasie Szturmowcy pozostali nisko, ponieważ zejdą na pole bitwy szybko za pomocą lin ze swoich Vulturów. Gdy Valkyrie były już na wysokości, sierżanci drużyn zwołali swoich ludzi i przygotowali się do skoku. Każdy żołnierz sprawdził swój grawo-chron, po czym zmówili modły do Imperatora. Gdy rampy zostały opuszczone, Gwardziści poczekali na zielone światło i zaczęli masowo skakać. Gdy Elyzjańczycy wyskakiwali, straż przednia była już prawie na miejscu. Nadlatujące samoloty zaalarmowały garnizon oczyszczalni. Posłali w stronę transportowców strzały z karabinów laserowych oraz ciężkich bolterów. Pociski odbijały się jednak od nosów pojazdów. Valkyrie zatrzymały się nad celem, po czym wypadły z nich liny, a zaraz potem Szturmowcy zjechali na nich. Z góry Vultury osłaniały ich ogniem ze swoich ciężkich bolterów. Ponieważ strzelcy mieli restrykcyjny nakaz zminimalizowania uszkodzeń placówki, nie mogli wykorzystać pełnej siły ognia. Późnym rankiem bitwa się rozpoczęła. Stacje pomp oraz oczyszczalnie były celem trzeciej kompanii 23-ciego regimentu, pod dowództwem Kapitana Malika. Jego zadaniem było je zdobyć i utrzymać do czasu przybycia wojsk z drugiego zrzutu. Przed nimi dwa oddziały Szturmowców stanowić będą pierwszą falę ataku. Elitarne drużyny ustawią przekaźniki które pozwolą reszcie wojsk schodzących na grawo-chronach precyzyjnie i bezpiecznie wylądować Gdy tylko znajdą się na ziemi i przegrupują, Kapitan Malik poprowadzi pierwszy pluton na stację pomp, podczs gdy drugi i trzeci zaatakuje stację oczyszczania. Czwarty pluton trzymany będzie w rezerwie, czekając na ziemi aby wesprzeć obronę gdy oba cele zostaną zdobyte. Pluton ciężkich broni frame|Plan Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30kompanii został rozdzielony pomiędzy plutony piechoty, moździerze dostał czwarty a drużyny przeciwczołgowe dołączyły do Kapitana, aby wspierać główny szturm. Gdy tylko Szturmowcy wylądowali, znaleźli się pod ciężkim ostrzałem wieżyczek, które wyposażone w zaawansowaną technologię Tau nie zostały wykryte przez powietrzny rekonesans. Straty w ich szeregach rosły, więc rozstawili przekaźniki i zostali przygwożdżeni. Wieżyczki zostały uciszone przez wsparcie Vultrurów, jednak i tak zdążyły położyć trupem wielu Szturmowców. Lewa stacja pomp wciąż była dobrze broniona przez garnizon złożony z Gue'vesa. Gdy Szturmowcy walczyli z przeciwnikiem, ludzie Malika byli już bardzo blisko ziemi. Po wylądowaniu ściągnęli swoje grawo-chrony i uformowali się w drużyny. Każdy skład polegał na swoim sierżancie. W oczyszczalni było już słychać odgłosy strzałów oraz wybuchów. Pierwszy pluton przegrupował się szybko i jako pierwszy miał walczyć z obrońcami. Malik, wraz z Komisarzem Graalem dowodzili z frontu i zaczęli zbliżać się do stacji pomp. Obrońcy byli dobrze okopani i walczyli bardzo zaciekle. Doszło do ciężkiej wymiany ognia, aż w końcu Kapitan postanowił osobiście przełamać blokadę. Wykrzykując motto regimentu, Malik i jego żołnierze wściekle ruszyli do przodu. Za pomocą granatów odłamkowych byli na dobrej drodze do zdobycia stacji pomp, jednak wówczas okazało się że poza ludzkimi najemnikami byli tu także Krooci. Bliska walka ze zdrajcami była jednym, jednak stawanie oko w oko z żądnymi krwi obcymi było zupełnie czym innym. Pierwszy pluton został odepchnięty, uciekając przez dzikimi xenos, pod osłoną granatów. Kapitan Malik został zabity podczas niezorganizowanego odwrotu, jego wpół pożarte ciało zostało znalezione dopiero później. Pierwszy szturm został krwawo odepchnięty, a ze względu na śmierć dowodzącego oficera, Komisarz Graal objął dowodzenie nad atakiem Elyzjańczyków. Postanowił przegrupować swoje siły, włączając w to ocalałych Szturmowców. Raporty mówiły o szybko zbliżającym się kontrataku Tau w postaci bombowców Tiger Shark. Bitwa była coraz większa a straty rosły. Samoloty Tau przeleciały nisko nad placówką, wystrzeliwując kilkadziesiąt sond bojowych. Wzmocnieni przez drony, obrońcy złożeni z Krootów kontynuowali ostrzeliwanie Gwardzistów zza osłony. Kolejny szturm miał ich wyplenić. Komisarz Graal przed atakiem wysłał gońca do drużyn z moździerzami. Musiał zmiękczyć obrońców bombardowaniem. Siedząc za osłoną, Elyzjańczycy czekali naframe|Krooci obrońcy ostrzał moździerzowy, a gdy nadszedł, Komisarz pośpieszył swych ludzi do przodu po raz drugi. Znów czekała ich ciężka walka, lecz celny ostrzał artylerii przetrzebił Krootów. Gwardziści ruszyli i przytłoczyli swoimi liczbami obrońców, zdobywając stację pomp. Graal natychmiast wezwał czwarty pluton na wsparcie. Krooci przegrupowali się i próbowali kontratakować, jednak czekało na nich zbyt dużo żołnierzy. Większość obcych zostało położonych ogniem z karabinów laserowych. Bitwa o stację pomp była jednak kosztowna. Ponad połowa pierwszego plutonu oraz wielu Szturmowców zostało zabitych lub rannych. Sam obiekt doznał kilku uszkodzeń podczas ostrzału moździerzowego. Po całym dniu walki, Oczyszczalnia Wody 23-30 została zdobyta. Wszystkie cele główne oraz poboczne były w rękach Elyzjańczyków. Wciąż pozostało kilku wrogich maruderów i snajperów kryjących się w całym kompleksie, jednak Gwardziści przeszukiwali obiekt i na nich polowali. Sam garnizon walczył z zadziwiającym oddaniem. Żołnierze Imperatora mieli znaczną przewagę, a obrońcy mogli bez problemu poddać się i uciec. Zamiast tego, gue'vesa wraz z Krootami walczyli zaciekle przez cały dzień. Z powodu silnej obrony, wiele lokacji zostało ciężko uszkodzonych. Dzień drugi - kryzys podczas drugiego zrzutu Proces całego zrzutu został powtórzony kolejnego ranka. Tym razem Gwardia nie miała już elementu zaskoczenia i Tau ich oczekiwali. Mobilizowali również swoje wojska do odbicia Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30, ładując świeże Kadry na Manty. Samoloty podczas pierwszego zrzutu przeleciały bez większych problemów obok Tau i doznały relatywnie małych uszkodzeń, lecz tym razem Elyzjańczyków czekało znacznie trudniejsze zadanie. Przetransportowali swoje dostępne Barracudy które miały przechwycić powietrzny konwój. Choć Valkyrie i Vultury były dobrze uzbrojone, z szybkimi i zwrotnymi myśliwcami nie mogły się równać, a lecąc w formacji byli bardzo podatni na ataki. Imperialna Marynarka zapewniła jednak obronę transporterów Elyzjańczyków. Imperialne myśliwce Thunderbolt starły się z Barracudami, wymieniając między sobą ogień z działek automatycznych i pulsowych. W międzyczasie gdy walczyli między sobą, transportowce leciały w stronę celu najszybciej jak mogły, jednak piloci Barracud którzy nie stracili orientacji w całym zamieszaniu popędzili za nimi niczym wilki za owieczkami. Siedem próbujących uciekać Valkyrii zostało prędko zestrzelonych. Pomimo strat, reszta Valkyrii dzielnie parła naprzód. Na ziemi o samym świcie kontratak Tau się rozpoczął. Po walce mającej miejsce zeszłego dnia wielu żołnierzom nie zostało wiele amunicji. Elyzjańskie plutony okopały się w oczyszczalni, gdy nagle żołnierze zaczęli dostrzegać cienie rzucane przez Manty . Lądowały one kawałek poza placówką i wyładowywali żołnierzy oraz pojazdy. Atak Tau miał wkrótce nadejść. Na całym perymetrze Gwardziści oczekiwali nieuniknionego starcia. Byli odizolowani i otoczeni z trzech stron, z tyłu natomiast mieli ocean. Atak mógł nadejść zewsząd. Sprawdziwszy swoją broń i naostrzywszy po raz ostatni bagnety, żołnierze pocieszali się myślą że drugi zrzut jest z każdą minutą coraz bliżej. Musieli oni walczyć najlepiej jak potrafili do czasu przybycia posiłków. Poranna bitwa rozpoczęła się wraz z falą bombowców Tiger Shark . Tak jak dnia poprzedniego przelecieli nisko. Tym razem jednak nie zrzucili sond bojowych, a ostrzelali Gwardzistów rakietami oraz działami jonowymi. Mimo uszkodzeń infrastruktury, Elyzjańczycy również oberwali, zmiękczyło to obronę przed natarciem. Gdy nalot trwał i wybuchy następowały jeden po drugim, każdy Gwardzista wtulił się w swoją osłonę najbardziej jak mógł i czekał na koniec nawały. Gdy bombardowanie ucichło, dźwięk nadciągających silników zaczął narastać. Ze wszystkich kierunków zaczęły nadchodzić transportery Devilfish oraz czołgi Hammerhead. Z pojazdów zaczęli masowo wychodzić Wojownicy Ognia, a za nimi pancerze bitewne. Tau zaczęli ostrzeliwać Elyzjańczyków z daleka, jednak Gwardziści nie byli bezsilni. Mieli swoją własną broń ciężką, Sentinele oraz moździerze odpowiedziały. Pociski przecięły niebo na ziemi niczyjej, lecz Elyzjańczycy utrzymywali się nawet gdy ostrzał nabrał na intensywności. Dobrze okopani, obrońcy nie mogli być wypchnięci tylko przy pomocy siły ognia. Atakujący musieli podejść bliżej, wykorzystać granaty i doprowadzić do krwawego starcia w bliskim dystansie. Tau nie chcieli jednak stosować takich metod - jeszcze. Walka trwała, gdy w końcu w zasięgu wzroku, na południowym horyzoncie, zaczęły pojawiać się Valkyrie oraz eskortowce sił drugiego zrzutu. Tak jak za pierwszym razem zaczęły wchodzić na wysokości z której żołnierze mogliby skakać i od razu znaleźć się w centrum akcji. Posiłki przybyły, mimo trudności. Gwardziści z drugiej fali lecieli z góry wprost na pole bitwy, jednak im niżej oni byli, tym bardziej wystawiali się na ciężki ogień Tau. Generał Syckava spoglądał w dół na panoramę pole bitwy ze swej Valkyrii. Widział jak opancerzone pojazdy Tau oraz piechota ostrzeliwuje na ,,przywitanie" jego ludzi. Chwilę później był już w powietrzu. Gdy spadał zobaczył jedną z Valkyrii, której oba silniki płonęły; zmierzała prosto w stronę ziemi, a po uderzeniu na pustyni powstała wielka, pomarańczowa kula ognia. Kolejny transporter został trafiony przez rakietę, po czym spikował prosto do oceanu. Starannie uformowana formacja samolotów zaczęła w całym chaosie się rozlatywać, gdy piloci starali się unikać wrogiego ognia. Spowodowało to rozrzucenie żołnierzy po całym perymetrze. Część wylądowała w placówce, jednak wielu spadło między innymi do toksycznego morza gdzie przeraźliwie krzycząc zginęli, część skończyła na pustyni dookoła placówki, niektórzy mieli również pecha wpaść w sam środek formacji wroga, gdzie zostali natychmiast rozstrzelani. Na ziemi wymiana ognia na chwilę została wstrzymana, gdyż Tau wznieśli każde swoje działo w kierunku desantujących żołnierzy drugiego zrzutu. Ponieśli ciężkie straty nim nawet wylądowali, deszcz martwych ciał zaczął spadać na ziemię. Dla Gwardzistów z pierwszego zrzutu była to chwila oddechu, jednak katastrofa ta znacznie zmniejszyła szansę powodzenia całej operacji. Przetrzebieni w powietrzu, ludzie z drugiego zrzutu próbowali się przegrupować i udać w stronę pozycji obronnych. Gdy zrzut został zakończony, ocalałe Valkyrie odleciały, wiele z nich było podziurawionych lub wlokło się na jednym silniku. Vultury starały podjąć walkę, ostrzeliwując wroga rakietami oraz działkami automatycznymi, jednak nie mogły tego robić za długo, ze względu na paliwo. Piloci zrobili to mogli, teraz musieli wracać do bazy i się zatankować. Generał Syckava został ranny przez zabłąkany pocisk pulsowy, w efekcie czego drugi w regimentowym łańcuchu dowodzenia, Pułkownik Balach, został poinformowany o tym że przejmuje kontrolę nad wszystkimi siłami naziemnymi. Ze swojej pozycji na szczycie bloku administracyjnego, dowódca zdał sobie sprawę że wsparcie z powietrza jest kluczem do trzymania Tau na dystans, bo jak na razie byli oni osaczeni. Potrzebował pomocy, wysłał więc prośbę do Marszałka De Staela. Wiadomość została odebrana zarówno przez niego jak i przez wrogich Komandorów, którzy usłyszeli ją w swoich Mantach. Imperialna Marynarka wysłała skrzydło myśliwców, jednak Barracudy były już w gotowości. W tym momencie można było odczuć efekty wcześniejszych najazdów Tau. Większość pozostałych myśliwców towarzyszyło teraz wracającemu do bazy konwojowi, mieli za mało paliwa by pozwolić sobie na powrót. Marynarka Imperialna nie otrzymała zastępczych samolotów od czasu rozpoczęcia kampanii. Ogólnie mieli teraz dostępnych jedynie sześć zdolnych do walki Thunderboltów . Nie była to wystarczająca ilość. Poleciały wszystkie, jednak gdy zbliżali się już do celu, na swojej drodze napotkały dwanaście Barracud, które szybko zestrzeliły cztery imperialne myśliwce. Ocalałe Thunderbolty musiały wracać. Pułkownik Balach nie otrzymał wsparcia, był zdany sam na siebie. W Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30 wymiana ognia była kontynuowana sporadycznie przez resztę dnia i w nocy. Tau spokojnie oblegali obrońców, powoli zmiękczając ich za pomocą swoich dalekosiężnych broni. Zbierali swoje siły na finałowy szturm, który wypchnąłby Gwardzistów z placówki. Dzień trzeci - koniec Imperialna Marynarka nie mogła wspomóc 23-ciego Elyzjańskiego, musieli polegać oni na swoich własnych Vulturach . Po powrocie do bazy, kanonierki załadowały amunicję i zatankowały się, by wrócić z powrotem do bitwy. Zapewnią one pomoc żołnierzom na ziemi, jednak dystans dzielący oczyszczalnię i lotnisko oznaczał że nie mogły zostawać tam za długo. Mimo to przez cały dzień i noc Vultury kursowały i nękali oblegających placówkę Tau. Po dwóch dniach i nocach walki, Oczyszczalnia Wodna 23-30 popadała powoli w ruinę. Ciężka broń Tau oraz kont-ogień Elyzjańczyków zamieniał obiekt w kupę złomu. Teren dookoła był rozkopany pociskami z moździerzy, a także pokryty był ciałami zabitych. Drogi zostały zabarykadowane wrakami zniszczonych Sentineli. Połowa ogromnych zbiorników z wodą oraz chemikaliami została zniszczona, a ich zawartość wchłonięta przez piasek. Pośród tej stalowej dżungli, ocalali kryli za swoimi osłonami. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, wręcz wykończeni dwoma dobami nieustającej walki. Groźba ponownego ataku Tau nie pozwoliła zasnąć żadnemu z nich. Po dniu drugim potężnego ostrzału, otaczające placówkę wojska zbliżały się by dokończyć robotę. Gdy nastał świt dnia trzeciego, Tau użyli swych najpotężniejszych broni. Manta przeleciała nad oczyszczalnią, pokrywając cała placówkę przerażającym Gwardzistów cieniem. Elyzjańczycy nie mieli jak odpowiedzieć na jej ostrzał. Kontrolowane przez sondy działka pulsowe pokryły obiekt kaskadą ognia. Gdy żołnierze zostali przygwożdżeni ciężkim ogniem, pancerze bitewne ruszyły do przodu, a także podążające za nimi drużyny Wojowników Ognia. Ze wsparciem Manty Tau wreszcie zbliżyli się do ruin oczyszczalni. Elyzjańczycy nawiązali walkę, jednak nawet z powietrznym wsparciem ich Vulturów które ostrzeliwały okręt przeciwnika nie mogli mieć szans na zwycięstwo w tej niewyrównanej walce. Sekcja po sekcji, Tau czyścili ruiny. Gwardziści walczyli dzielnie, lecz jeżeli nie starali się wycofać to ginęli. Pozostała garstka obrońców przegrupowała się wokół centrum kompleksu. Po południu, dowodzący atakiem Komandor zażądał wstrzymać ogień i zaoferował ocalałym obrońcom złożenie broni. Próbował przemówić do rozumu Pułkownikowi Balachowi że kontynuowanie bezsensownej rzezi nic im nie da. Jasnym było że bitwa została przegrana, a odsiecz nie nadchodziła. Śmierć w tym momencie byłaby śmiercią w chwale. Pułkownik, który sam był ranny, odmówił poddania się i rozkazał walczyć dalej. Wraz z zachodem słońca zginął, a cały 23-ci Elyzjański regiment został zniszczony. Wojownicy Ognia zebrali rannych ocalałych, w tym Generała Syckavę, rozbroili ich i załadowali na swoje Manty. Więcej ogromnych transportowców wylądowało i zaczął się załadunek Kadr, które miały być przydzielone gdzie indziej. Pozostawili za sobą zrujnowaną, dymiącą placówkę, pełną martwych ciał oraz wrakami pojazdów. Operacja Kometa zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Przebicie Przesmyku Iracunda frame|Land Raider Raptorów oraz Tytan klasy WarhoundOdkąd ofensywa w stronę Tarokeen się zatrzymała, Tallarnskie regimenty oraz Tau nie walczyli za dużo. Pustynni Jeźdźcy okopali się i wykorzystywali głównie swoją artylerię, lecz czasem krytyczny stan zapasów zmusił ich do konserwacji zasobów które jeszcze posiadali. Skoro Gwardziści nie atakowali, Tau nie kontr-atakowali. Imperialne wojska marnowały się na pustyni, a Kadry oszczędzały swoje siły na przyszłe bitwy. Powodzenie Operacji Kometa miało wartość ogromną, mogła przeciągnąć szalę zwycięstwa na drugą stronę, a zależało to od Elyzjańskiego regimentu który desantował się w sam środek Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30. Bez wsparcia długo by jednak nie utrzymali tej placówki. Nim jednak jakakolwiek odsiecz mogłaby nadejść, trzeba było przebić się przez zachodni kraniec Przesmyku Iracunda. Przez małą szerokość terenu cały atak wejdzie wprost pod lufy wielu Kadr Tau. Tallarnskie regimenty nie mogłyby dalej prowadzić ofensywy, a to dlatego że w drodze na północ stracili za dużo ludzi i czołgów. Wojna weszła w dramatyczną fazę - wszystko zależało od powodzenia Operacji Kometa. De Stael zwrócił się do najlepszych jednostek jakie miał. Po pierwsze, Kosmiczni Marines z Zakonu Raptorów. Będą oni stanowić trzon natarcia, a wspierani będą przez Tytany z Legio Ignatum. Warhoundy były najpotężniejszymi machinami wojennymi Imperium na Taros, nie spodziewano się że Tau mają cokolwiek żeby je skontrować. Adeptus Astartes oraz Tytany przebiją się przez ciasnawy teren i oczyszczą drogę dla zmechanizowanego 114-stego Cadiańskiego regimentu. Operacja rozpocznie się tego samego dnia gdy Elyzjańczycy rozpoczną Operację Kometa. Kapitanowie Orelius oraz Kaedes z 3-ciej oraz 6-tej kompanii czuwali nad przygotowaniami Kosmicznych Marines do ataku. Transportery Thunderhawk przybyły na powierzchnię planety z orbity na umówiony teren. Na ich pokładzie znajdowały się Land Raidery, Predatory, Whirlwindy oraz Rhinosy, przewożące drużyny z 3-ciej kompanii. Atak będzie szybki, dając Tau jak najmniej czasu na odpowiedź, sam szturm będzie miał ogromną moc. Jego grotem będą pojazdy Zakonu Raptorów, wspierani przez ogień Tytanów Warhound, z tyłu będzie przebywał 114-sty Cadiański, oczekujący na przebicie i rozpoczęcie własnej misji - wsparcia Elyzjańczyków w Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30. Po raz pierwszy podczas kampanii Tau mieli zasmakować mocy prawdziwej armii Imperium, połączonych wojsk wszystkich zbrojnych ramion złączonych w jedno. Wysunięci Obserwatorzy Tau musieli dostrzec Tytany Warhound, wznoszące się na czterdzieści metrów ponad pustynię. Obrońcy byli przygotowani na atak, i jak zwykle, Kadry szybko odpowiedziały na wezwanie ich zwiadowców. We wcześniejszych starciach Tau mieli przewagę w zasięgu broni, zdolni byli z ogromnych odległości niszczyć Leman Russy oraz Chimery. Teraz jednak stawali na przeciw Tytanom, wyposażonym w potężną broń oraz tarcze próżniowe - tym razem przewagę miało Imperium. Tym razem bitwa wyglądała inaczej, Warhoundy atakowały Hammerheady z ogromnego dystansu swoimi działami laserowymi. Kosmiczni Marines natomiast parli do przodu, na czele jechały Land Raidery. Whirwlindy zapewniały bliskie wsparcie, Predatory natomiast obstawiły flanki. Aby powstrzymać ten szturm, Tau nie mogli tak jak wcześniej oddawać ziemi, tylko stanąć i walczyć. Działało to na korzyść Astartes. Dzięki połączeniu prędkości, precyzji oraz duże agresywności, Marines wbili się między obrońców, wyprowadzając drużyny Dewastatorów z Rhinosów by prowadzili wsparcie ogniowe. Nagle, pierwszy raz od dawna, Tau zaczęli otrzymywać duże straty. Tytany dzięki swoim tarczom próżniowym nie robiły sobie wiele ze strzałów z dział szynowych i parły naprzód, niszcząc pojazdy wroga jednym strzałem. Pustynia była pełna palących się wraków pojazdów Tau. Warhoundy kontynuowały swój marsz, niszcząc wszystko co stanęło im na drodze. Razem z Kosmicznymi Marines, teraz postępujących pieszo, nie w pojazdach, otworzyli drogę na Przesmyk Iracunda. Tau zaatakowali ponownie świeżymi wojskami. Tym razem jednak wykorzystali nową broń. Samolot przybył nagle, przelatując przez pustynię tak nisko że wzbił do góry tumany piasku, nim wzbił się ponownie w górę i otworzył ogień. Był to bombowiec Tiger Shark, jednak wersja której jeszcze nigdy żaden imperialny dowódca nie napotkał. Dziesiątki rakiet wystrzelonych spod skrzydeł trafiały w tarczę próżniową Warhounda Advensis Primaris. Eksplozje jednak przeciążyły generatory, przez co Tytan został pozbawiony osłony. Kolejne strzały z Tiger Sharka AX-1-0 zostały posłane z dwóch ciężkich dział szynowych trafiły Warhounda prosto w wieżę, a niszczycielska moc dwóch hipersonicznych strzałów przebiła się przez pancerz. Krytycznie uszkodzony, Warhound zatrzymał się, zapalił, i w końcu padł. Gdy imperialni dowódcy myśleli że Tau poza swoimi Mantami nie mają nic co mogłoby uszkodzić Tytany, nagle przeciwnik wyprowadził nową broń zdolną niszczyć potężne machiny wojenne. Wrak Advensis Primaris leżał, a cała załoga wewnątrz nie żyła, wliczając to Princepsa Jernaya, który zmarł w ogromnych męczarniach, czuł bowiem ból zadany Tytanowi. Była to nagła i nieoczekiwana strata. Pozostałe trzy Warhoundy wycofały się zamiast ponownie stawiać czoła nowej wersji Tiger Sharka. Ich misja została już zakończona, 114-sty Cadiański regiment mógł już ruszyć na północ by wspomóc Elyzjańczyków w oczyszczalni, a dalsze straty Tytanów nic by nie dały. Kosmiczni Marines oraz Warhoundy przebyły wymagane 50 kilometrów w zaledwie jeden dzień walki. Starcia były kontynuowane przez resztę dnia, patrole Astartes polowały na wrogich zwiadowców na tyle odważnych aby wrócić na pole bitwy. Za nimi 114-sy regiment przygotowywał się do drogi. Pomimo zwycięstwa, strata Tytana była martwiąca sprawą. W przeszłości aby przeciwstawić się najpotężniejszym machinom wojennym Imperium Tau posiadali tylko Manty. Nowy Tiger Shark został wyposażony jednak w dwa ciężkie działa szynowe, poświęcając swoje standardowe wyposażenie na rzecz siły ognia która jest montowana jedynie na statkach kosmicznych. Wsparcie 114-stego Cadiańskiego regimentu Wraz z końcem ataku Raptorów, 114-sty Cadiański dostał sygnał że teraz czas na nich. Ich misją było wsparcie Elyzjańczyków którzy już walczyli o zabezpieczenie oczyszczalni wodnej. Zmechanizowany regiment miał dwa dni na przebycie stu-pięćdziesięciu kilometrów pustyni. Kosmiczni Marines oraz Tytany oczyściły drogę, teraz Cadiańczycy, dowodzeni przez Pułkownika Stranskiego pośpieszyła naprzód. Na samym przodzie podążały jednostki od rekonesansu, szwadrony pojazdów zwiadowczych Salamandra. Za nimi była reszta całego regimentu, plutony piechoty załadowane do Chimera. Na końcu jechało wsparcie artyleryjskie, moździerze Griffon, które zastąpiły znacznie wolniejsze Basiliki. Samoloty Imperialnej Marynarki również będą przebywać nieopodal, chroniąc kolumny Chimer. Cadiańczycy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne opóźnienia, cała misja była wyścigiem z czasem. Dziesiątki, jak nie setki, pędzących Chimer wzbijały przy okazji potężne tumany kurzu i piasku - które Tau mogli z łatwością dostrzec. Tau odnieśli ciężkie straty podczas wcześniejszej walki z Marines i Tytanami na Przesmyku Iracunda, a teraz zaczęli ładować swoje Kadry do Mant aby ruszyć przeciwko Elyzjańczykom. Musiel stanąć na przeciw trudnemu taktycznemu problemowi, gdzie najpierw wysłać swoje oddziały? Na pewno nie mogli ich rozdzielić, bowiem było ich za mało. Czy najpierw zatrzymać kolumnę pancerną, czy oblegać oczyszczalnię wodną? Jeśli najpierw zaatakują Chimery, to później Elyzjańczycy mogliby się wybronić. Natomiast jeżeli najpierw zaatakują iframe|Zdalna wieża sensorowa Tau szybko pokonają Gwardzistów w oczyszczalni, to Cadiańczycy przybędą na miejsce, jednak nie mając czego wspierać. Pozwolili im zatem przeć naprzód. Nie będą się starać zatrzymać albo zniszczyć konwoju, tylko opóźnić ich na tyle długo aby wygrać bitwę w oczyszczalni. Aby to zrobić wykorzystają Obserwatorów wspieranych przez Piranhie a także Devilfishe z Wojownikami Ognia na pokładzie. Będą oni nękać kolumnę zasadzkami, nie mieszając się przy tym do otwartej bitwy. Gdy Chimery parły przez pustynię, Obserwatorzy na ścigaczach Tetra ustawili się daleko przed kolumną pancerną, a Orci zrzuciły zdalne wieże sensorowe. W międzyczasie, główne siły Kadr ruszyły do walki w Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30, z rozkazem pozbycia się obrońców w terminie maksymalnie dwóch dni. Siedząc w swojej Chimerze dowódczej, Pułkownik ,,Wąż" Stranski obserwował progres swojego regimentu. Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze na początku. Chimera po Chimerze parły przez pustynię. Pierwszego dnia nie było znaku wroga. Wszystko miało zmienić się dnia następnego. Cadiańscy zwiadowcy oraz straż przednia została zaatakowana z zaskoczenia przez dobrze ukryte wojska Tau. Po raz pierwszy Imperium ujrzało wysokie, cienkie wieże obserwacyjne, zawierające najwidoczniej wyposażenie sensorowe. W każdym razie oznaczyły one siedem Chimer, które zostały zniszczone strzałami z rakiet samonaprowadzających które padły znikąd. Za każdym razem gdy Tau zaatakowali, zmuszali zagrożenie jednostki do zatrzymania się, wyprowadzenia piechoty z pojazdów i dorwanie wroga. Spowodowało to opóźnienia na które Stranski nie mógł sobie pozwolić, toteż Pułkownik nakazał atakować wroga tylko tym jednostkom które zostały zaatakowane bezpośrednio. Reszta wojsk miała to ignorować i jechać naprzód. Tylko następnego poranka Tau przeprowadzili kolejnych sześć zasadzek, każda z nich spowodowała straty i opóźnienia. Dla Stranskiego był to bardzo frustrujący dzień. Wszystkie ataki spowodowały to że tego dnia, zamiast być już zgodnie z planem na miejscu, mieli do przebycia jeszcze trzydzieści kilometrów. Co więcej, wieści z oczyszczalni przestały przychodzić. Tego samego wieczora, kontakt z Pułkownikiem Balachem i jego Elyzjańczykami została utracona. W nocy, w akcie desperacji, Stranski zorganizował patrol mający ruszyć daleko przed główne siły regimentu. Pod osłoną ciemności muszą dotrzeć do Oczyszczalni Wodnej 23-30, niezależnie od kosztów. Używając wyłącznie swoich najszybszych pojazdów, Salamander, Pułkownik osobiście będzie dowodzić tą misją. Osiem patrolów dotarło do placówki przed świtem, pędząc przez pustynię na swoich potężnych silnikach. Mieli jedynie cztery godziny opóźnienia, ale były to o cztery godziny za dużo. Gdy tylko pierwsze promyki słońca znowu się ukazały, Pułkownik Stranski oraz jego Cadiańscy zwiadowcy jako pierwsi ujrzeli pole bitwy. Oczyszczalnia była zniszczona. Okolica była pełna wraków Sentineli, Valkyrii a także Devilfishy oraz pancerzy bitewnych, a także pełna martwych żołnierzy obu stron. Płomienie wciąż się unosiły, ale poza tym było cicho. Główna część 114-stego regimentu przybyła kilka godzin po świcie, a Cadiańscy Gwardziści przeszukali ruiny w poszukiwaniu ocalałych. Nikt nie został znaleziony. Tau wykonali swoją pracę bardzo dokładnie. Po południu Pułkownik Stranski rozkazał swoim ludziom wracać do Chimer i wracać do Tallarnskich linii. Nie było sensu utrzymywać ruin oczyszczalni - nie byłoby stąd żadnych zapasów wody. Jego ludzie przebyli 150 kilometrów na darmo. Ewakuacja Porażka Operacji Kometa spowodowała u Lorda Generała Gustavusa i jego naczelnego dowództwa ogromne zamieszanie. Wojna na Taros zmierzała w najgorszym możliwym dla nich kierunku. Na pokładzie Słusznej Potęgi, podczas zebrania oficerów, pojawił się Komisarz Generalny Mordred Van Horcic. Przybył do Gustavusa, żądając natychmiastowego spotkania. Strażnicy próbowali go zatrzymać, ale zagroził że każdy kto stanie na jego drodze zostanie aresztowany. W końcu wkroczył do sali odpraw. Cała kadra oficerska Imperialnej Marynarki opuściła pomieszczenie obawiając się gniewu Van Horcica. Ten przekazał Gustavusowi instrukcje dotyczące usunięcia dowództwa 4621 Armii. Nie wypełnili swoich obowiązków a także powinności wobec Imperatora. Straty były akceptowalna, ale porażka już nie. Taros wyraźnie wyślizgiwało się z rąk Imperium. Lord Marszałek De Stael miał zostać zastąpiony przez samego Komisarza Generalnego. Van Horcic nie wiedział tego, ale Lord Generał wiedział już wcześniej o całej sytuacji i spodziewał się dramatycznego wejścia Komisarza. Jeden z informatorów Pułkownika Scheja dowiedział się o jego intencjach, dzięki czemu Gustavus był przygotowany. Wiedział że Van Horcic miał pełne prawo do przejęcia kontroli nad kampanią, jednak Marszałek De Stael był lojalnym i dobrym dowódcą Gwardii Imperialnej, przez co zasługiwał na lepszy los niż zwykła egzekucja. Tego samego ranka, Pułkownik Scheja został wysłany przez Gustavusa na powierzchnię planety wraz z tajnymi rozkazami do De Staela. Poinformował o tym że Lord Marszałek ma do wyboru dwie opcje. Oddać się mu jako więzień i dać się zaprowadzić z powrotem na pokład Słusznej Potęgi i oczekiwać na wyrok, albo przejąć dowództwo nad plutonem na froncie i przeprowadzić natychmiastowy kontratak przeciwko Tau, którego najpewniej nie przeżyje. Wykończony swoimi obowiązkami i mentalnie rozbity przez niepowodzenie Operacji Kometa, De Stael poprosił Scheję o to by poczekał na jego decyzję na zewnątrz dowódczego Leviathana. Pułkownik wyszedł i cierpliwie czekał, gdy nagle z biura Lorda Marszałka wydobył się dźwięk strzału z pistoletu laserowego. Zamiast poddać się egzekucji, lub zostać przydzielonym do karnego regimentu, De Stael znalazł inne rozwiązanie. Takie, które pozwoli zachować mu jego honor. Przybycie Komisarza Generalnego Vana Horcica i jego przybocznych sprawiło sporo innego zamieszania wśród najwyższych szczebli 4621 Armii. Wielu oficerów zostało aresztowanych, a na tych kilku opierających się dokonano natychmiastowej egzekucji. Sześćdziesięciu dwóch dostało szansę dobrej śmierci dla Imperatora, będąc przetransportowanych do karnego regimentu. Gdy Van Horcic zrobił już porządek, był głównodowodzącym wszystkimi siłami Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Departamento Munitorum na Taros. Jego zadaniem było ratować sypiącą się sytuację, wszystkimi dostępnymi żołnierzami oraz środkami. Czystka pośród naczelnego dowództwa nie pomogła jednak specjalnie żołnierzom na powierzchni planety. Sytuacja z zapasami była krytyczna. Straty spowodowane odwodnieniem zaczynały przerastać te podczas walki. Bez nowych zasobów wody pozostałe regimenty zostaną zniszczone bez pomocy wroga. Raporty od wszystkich regimentowych dowódców skupiały się tylko na jednym - prośbach o nowe zapasy wody. Bez nich żołnierze mogą nie przetrwać następnego tygodnia, maksymalnie dziesięć dni. Każdy nagły atak Tau mógłby mieć fatalne skutki. W wyniku tego pierwszą decyzją Van Horcica było skrócenie rozciągniętych linii zaopatrzeniowych. Oznaczało to cofnięcie żołnierzy, lecz lepsze to niż totalne zniszczenie. Na ten moment Trojany z zasobami potrzebowały średnio trzech dni na dotarcie do linii frontu, przez cały czas będąc narażeni na ataki ze strony drużyn Stealth lub nalotów Barracud. Trasy były wyznaczane przez zniszczone wraki imperialnych pojazdów; były to także ślady obranej przez Tau strategii. Wszyscy regimentalni dowódcy otrzymali pozwolenie na wycofanie się w stronę strefy lądowania. Ekwipunek którego nie można będzie przemieścić należy pozostawić lub zniszczyć. Szwadrony jeźdźców dostali rozkaz zabicia swoich zwierząt w celu oszczędzania wody. Następnie Van Horcic wezwał Admirała Floty Kotto i poinformował go o tym że jego flota będzie potrzebna do znalezienia nowych transportowców oraz eskortowców w celu utworzenia nowych konwojów na Taros, przewożących więcej wody, paliwa a także innych, głównie nowych samolotów myśliwskich. Jeżeli Admirał zwiedzie, również zostanie zastąpiony. Ultimatum było proste: przebicie się przez blokadę Tau, albo spotkanie plutonu egzekucyjnego Więźniowie Poważnie ranny i wzięty jako więzień przez Tau, Generał Syckava z 23-ciego Elyzjańskiego regimentu był najwyższej rangi oficerem pojmanym podczas kampanii. Wszyscy jego ludzie zostali wybici podczas bitwy o Oczyszczalnię Wodną 23-30, jednak on przeżył. Ze względu na jego stopień, Generał został odseparowany od innych więźniów, jego ciężko uszkodzona ręka została opatrzona, po czym przetransportowano go przed oblicze głównodowodzącego Tau na planecie, Shas'O R'myra. Główną bazą operacyjną Dominium na planecie był stary kompleks kopalniany na zachodzie Tarokeen. Zakrwawiony i brudny Syckava spotkał w końcu swoje nemezis. Poza Komandorem, czekała na niego jeszcze jedna osoba, ubrany w odświętne szaty Niebianin, a także wielu ochroniarzy bacznie obserwujących Generała. Shas'O pochwalił Syckavę oraz jego regiment za odwagę i waleczność, ale powiedział także że Imperium nie ma szans na zwycięstwo w tej wojnie. Zapewnił że Taros wkrótce będzie częścią Dominium. Przepytał Generała o to jakie jeszcze siły Gwardii Imperialnej stacjonowały na planecie, o także o ich plany, jednak na żadne pytanie nie udzielił odpowiedzi. Niebianin spytał Syckavę o to czy nie zechciałby działać jako emisariusz do swoich zwierzchników. Przywódca duchowy Tau miał ultimatum dla gue'la, wstrzymanie ognia i zakończenie dalszego rozlewu krwi i pozwolenie ludziom na spokojne wycofanie się jeżeli odpuszczą. Tau nie będą zagrażać transprtowcom zmierzającym na Taros mającym ewakuować żołnierzy pod paktem nieagresji, pod warunkiem że największe statki wojenne wycofają się z systemu. Niebianin zaoferował także zwrócenie renegata, byłego gubernatora planetarnego Aulisa, w zamian za wszystkich jeńców Tau których przetrzymywało Imperium. W zamian za pomoc Syckava dostał możliwość dowodzenia gue'vesa na Taros. Gdy już nie będzie wojsk Imperatora na planecie, Generał otrzyma stanowisko ,,Dowódcy Garnizonu na Taros" do końca swojego życia - jeżeli teraz im pomoże. Syckava jednak kategorycznie odmówił. Działanie jako emisariusz sprawiłoby że stałby się zdrajcą w oczach Imperatora. Nie zrobi tego, nawet jeżeli jego przyszłe życie miałoby przez to opływać w luksus. Jeżeli Tau chcieli pozbyć się sił Imperium, musieli sami na to zapracować. Rozczarowany Shas'O odesłał Generała z powrotem to jego więzienia, tym razem połączono go z innymi więźniami. Mimo ran, Syckava cały czas obserwował sytuację, wychwytywał szczegóły. Jako wysokiej rangi oficer, miał dostęp do map oraz sekretnych informacji o Taros których inni jeńcy nie posiadali. Miał wkrótce dobrze wykorzystać tą wiedzę. Z jego obserwacji wydedukował mniej więcej lokację centrum dowodzenia Tau. Planował albo uciec, albo zginąć próbując. Zebrał niewielką grupę innych Elyzjańskich więźniów, żołnierzy wciąż lojalnych ich byłemu dowódcy. Syckava opracował plan ucieczki i udania się do najbliższej stacji Gwardii Imperialnej. Sprawę ułatwiał fakt że ochrona więzienia nie była silna. Nie czekał długo na rozpoczęcie akcji. Gdy tylko się nieco wykurował, pierwszej nocy Syckava i jego pięciu ludzi zaatakowali trzech ludzkich strażników, odebrali im broń oraz bukłaki z wodą, po czym wydostali się na powierzchnię. Rozdzielili się aby utrudnić pościg za nimi. Korzystając ze swej wiedzy, Syckava udał się na zachód, gdzie miał nadzieję napotkać linie 331-szego Tallarnskiego regimentu. Strażnicy jednak nie próbowali organizować żadnej obławy. Więźniowie nie mieli dokąd uciec, a bez dużych zapasów wody nikt nie przeżyłby na pustyni zbyt długo - uciekinierzy byli już martwi. Prawie mieli rację. Po trzech dniach marszu w bezlitosnym słońcu Syckava był wyczerpany. Zmierzał na zachód tak długo jak starczyło mu sił; w końcu wypił ostatnie krople wody jakie mu pozostały. Ciało miał całkowicie spieczone przez żar, aż w końcu padł. Zamiast jednak czekać na śmierć, ostatnim desperackim aktem jego siły woli jaki mu pozostał było ,,narysowanie" dużego imperialnego orła na piasku, po czym modlić się do Imperatora o to że ktokolwiek to ujrzy. Prawdopodobnie Imperator wysłuchał modłów, ponieważ myśliwiec Thunderbolt podczas swojego zwiadowczego przelotu nad pustynią zauważył dziwny kształt na piasku i podleciał bliżej aby się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. W tym sektorze nie działały żadne imperialne jednostki. Pilot zaraportował znalezisko patrolowi piechoty z 331-szego Tallarnskiego regimentu którzy poszli dalej aby to sprawdzić. Pustynni Jeźdźcy znaleźli nieprzytomnego Generała leżącego z twarzą w piasku, niedaleko swojego znaku. Był bardzo ciężkim stanie. Drużyna wezwała Valkyrię mającą ewakuować ich oraz znalezionego nieznajomego. W ten sposób Syckavie udało wrócić się do swoich ludzi. Pozostałych pięciu uciekinierów nigdy nie znaleziono. Dochodząc do siebie w hospicjum polowym Ordo Hospitaller, Generał w całości opowiedział to co mu się przydarzyło. Dzięki jego waleczności, wierze oraz chyba najbardziej z tego wszystkiego ślepemu szczęściu udało mu się przeżyć. Zdał raport z tego gdzie znajdowały się kwatery główne Tau które zdarzyło mu się odwiedzić. Gdy Komisarz Generalny Van Horcic otrzymał te wieści, zdał sobie sprawę z tego że była to zbyt dobra okazja aby ją zignorować. Dzięki tym informacjom mógł w łatwy sposób zmienić los wojny. Sam Generał był później długo przesłuchiwany przez Ordo Xenos, po czym przeszedł szereg zabiegów psychicznych, a także został oddany w ręce Adeptus Mechanicus mający go cybernetycznie ulepszyć. Po długiej reedukacji, Syckava rozpoczął współpracę z Inkwizytorem Ordo Xenos, Variusem. Operacja Śmiertelny Cios Otrzymanie informacji o bazie głównej Tau zostało uznane za cud od Imperatora. Teraz Van Horcic planował uderzenie które mogło zmienić wynik wojny za jednym zamachem. Do tej misji potrzebować będzie pomocy Lorda Generała Gustavusa, Pułkownika Scheji oraz Officio Assassinorum, dokładniej rzecz ujmując zabójcy Świątyni Eversor. Atak ten będzie zadaniem samobójczym. Nie oczekiwano że zamachowiec ujdzie z życiem, tak samo jak cele. Wraz z wiedzą o lokalizacji kwatery głównej, Scheja zaplanował misję. Potrzebne będą do niej dwie grupy uderzeniowe. Drużyną czerwoną będzie zabójca zrzucony na pustynię, następnie przemieści się do bazy wroga na piechotę, po czym wbije się do środka i zniszczy wszystko i wszystkich co będzie wewnątrz. Drużynę niebieską będą stanowić starannie wyselekcjonowani Szturmowcy z 2378 Kompanii Szturmowej. Udadzą się w Valkyriach na wyznaczone miejsce i przeprowadzą atak dywersyjny. Dzięki temu asasyn zdoła zbliżyć się do celów. Atak Szturmowców będą stanowić jedynie ochotnicy, bowiem akcja będzie przeprowadzona głęboko na terytorium wroga, a cel taki jak kwatery główne będzie na pewno dobrze broniony - jest to z pewnością wycieczka w jedną stronę. Pułkownik Scheja został poproszony o samodzielne przeprowadzenie ataku. Nawet piloci samolotów z 71-szego Skrzydła Taktycznego będą wybierani spośród ochotników, bowiem cel jest zbyt daleko by paliwa mogło starczyć na powrót. Zamiast tego mają wylądować na pustyni gdy zabraknie im paliwa. Załogi dostaną zestaw do przetrwania, który powinien pozwolić im na powrót do imperialnych linii, ale najprawdopodobniej i tak zostaną zauważeni przez patrole Tau które ich zdejmą. Operacja Śmiertelny Cios rozpocznie się tak szybko gdy czerwona drużyna (zabójca Eversor) przybędzie i się przygotuje. W międzyczasie Scheja zebrał trzydziestu ochotniczych Szturmowców. W 684998.M41, jako część świeżego konwoju z zapasami, transporter Syn Juchy ''ominął blokady Tau w systemie i dostarczył zapas materiałów, paliwa oraz specjalną paczkę, przeniesioną przez czterech Kapłanów Maszyny na ''Słuszną Potęgę. Był to biostatyczny kontener który zawierał jedną z najgroźniejszych broni w arsenale Imperium: Zabójcę Eversor - psychopatyczną, żywą maszynę do zabijania. Gdy się przebudził, otumaniony narkotykami asasyn będzie polował na swój cel bez wytchnienia. Przygotowania zaczęły się natychmiast. Mózg Eversora otrzymał hypno-sugestię, ze szczegółami dotyczącymi jego misji, lokacji oraz ofiary. Gdy zakończono programowanie, zabójca otrzymał swój sprzęt: miecz energetyczny, neuro rękawicę oraz pistolet executioner z zatrutymi pociskami. Trucizna była dostarczona specjalnie przez świątynię, miała mieć krytyczne działanie na system nerwowy Tau - miała zabijać w kilka sekund. W końcu został także wyposażony w mechanizm samozniszczenia, chirurgicznie włożony do klatki piersiowej. Gdy odczyty życiowe asasyna zejdą poniżej określonego poziomu, wówczas ładunek zostanie detonowany, zabijając jego samego oraz każdego w pobliżu. Po wszystkim Kapłani Maszyny włożyli biostatyczny kontener do kapsuły desantowej, po czym wysłali ją w głąb pustyni Taros. Lądownik wylądował około sześćdziesięciu kilometrów od celu. Systemy w kontenerze zaczęły budzić uwięzionego Eversora do życia. Kapsuła otworzyła się, a z niej wypłynęły płyny w których przetrzymywany był zabójca. W końcu wyszedł ze środka na światło słoneczne. Zatrzymał się tylko aby sprawdzić czy wokół niego nie ma żadnych zagrożeń, po czym rozpoczął swój marsz przez piasek pustyni, trzymając się nisko ziemi ze swoim pistoletem w gotowości. Drużyna czerwona zgodnie z planem zbliżała się do celu, przed zmierzchem powinien dotrzeć na miejsce. Tej samej nocy, Szturmowcy Pułkownika Scheji przemierzali pustynię w trzech lecących nisko Valkyriach, mającymi wyłączone wszystkie światła. Żołnierze otrzymali rozkaz zaatakowania celu i utrzymania pozycji najdłużej jak będzie to możliwe. Nie wiedzieli że główne zadanie będzie należeć do zabójcy Eversor. Transportery nie zostały spostrzeżone, do czasu aż sterowany przez sondę system alarmowy rozbrzmiał w kwaterze głównej Tau. Zaskoczone drużyny ruszyły na pozycje obronne. Trzy Valkyrie zeszły nisko, wyrzucając na ziemię Szturmowców z około trzech lub czterech metrów. Atakujący zostali już zauważeni i Tau otworzyli ogień, Szturmowcy odpowiedzieli. Ciemność była rozświetlana przez rozbłyski karabinów laserowych oraz pulsowych. Żołnierze Imperium parli naprzód, a Wojownicy Ognia desperacko starali bronić swoich dowódców. Scheja poprowadził swoich ludzi w stronę budynków nieopodal, unikając ognia z broni pulsowej. Gdy byli już blisko konstrukcji wyciągnął granat, odbezpieczył go i wrzucił do środka przez okno. Jego ludzie wyważyli drzwi i przejęli budynek, mając największe szanse na utrzymanie się właśnie tutaj. Obok całego zamieszania, niczym cień, zabójca Eversor prześlizgnął się między obrońcami i dostał się na teren placówki. Przy bramie umieścił melta-bombę, ustawił zegar i cofnął się. Gdy ładunek został zdetonowany, asasyn sprintem wpadł do środka, przebijając się przez płonące, wrota. Tau wewnątrz zostali kompletnie zaskoczeni. Szybki strzał z pistoletu powalił natychmiast dwóch zaskoczonych obcych. Umarli natychmiast, gdy toksyny dostały się do ich układu nerwowego. Zabójca uniknął ognia z broni pulsowej i znów wystrzelił, zabijając trzeciego oraz czwartego obrońcę. Magazynek był teraz pusty, toteż Eversor odrzucił swój pistolet. Ruszył dalej przez korytarze, zabijając kolejnych dwóch, spanikowanych obecnością tajemniczej, mrocznej sylwetki, Tau mieczem energetycznym. Pozostawiwszy swe ofiary martwe, Eversor przebył przez następne drzwi do centrum dowodzenia. Między nim a Niebianinem stało dwóch jego ochroniarzy. Asasyn ruszył naprzód, szybkim ciosem neuro-rękawicy powalając strażników i pozostawiając ich bolesnej śmierci. Pozostał teraz tylko Niebianin. W tym momencie więcej ochroniarzy wpadło do środka centrum dowodzenia aby ratować ich dowódcę. Eversor został trafiony i powalony uderzeniem. Był jednak skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na swoim celu. Dosięgnął swoją zabójczą rękawicą Niebianina który próbował odskoczyć, jednak nie zdążył i został przewrócony. Ranny asasyn szybko doczołgał się do niego, przybijając ofiarę do ziemi neuro-rękawicą. Ochroniarze ponownie ostrzelali Eversora, roznosząc jego krew po ścianach w całym pomieszczeniu. Spod wystilizowanej na czaszkę maski wydobył się ryk spowodowany ogromnym bólem. Mimo to, wraz ze swoim ostatnim tchnieniem, zabójca zdawał się śmiać. W całej placówce dało odczuć się wstrząs nagłej eksplozji z wewnątrz centrum dowodzenia. Na swojej pozycji na zewnątrz, Pułkownik Scheja odczuł żar kuli ognia który wybuchła w drzwiach. Tau zostali na chwilę jakby otumanieni, patrząc na to co się wydarzyło. kwatery główne zostały zniszczone, a wszyscy w środku musieli być martwi. Pułkownik Scheja i jego Szturmowcy walczyli dalej, jednak posiłki Tau były w drodze, bitwa nie skończyła się przed świtem. Walcząc dzielnie do ostatniego, Pułkownik i jego ludzie zostali do reszty wybici - tym razem mściwi Tau nie okazali litości. Operacja Śmiertelny Cios była misją samobójczą i niemal się powiodła. Niebianin, Aun'Vre, został zabity, jednak Shas'O R'myr przeżył. Gdy Eversor dostał się do środka kwater głównych, Komandor był już na zewnątrz osobiście dowodząc swoimi ochroniarzami w walce przeciwko Szturmowcom. Dowódca Tau, ochrzczony przez Imperium ,,Longknife" został co prawda ranny w walce, jednak nie padł ofiarą samozniszczenia Eversora. Dla Tau była to jednak jedynie kropla miodu w morzu goryczy. Strata Niebianina wprawiła całą Koalicję Taros w szok i konsternację. Przez wiele następnych dni Kadry były całkowicie nieaktywne z powodu straty. Smutek jednak nie trwał długo - w środku każdego Wojownika Ognia jął wzbierać się ogromny gniew na gue'la którzy przeprowadzili atak. Zaczął przeradzać się wkrótce w żądzę zemsty, którą wkrótce ludzie mieli odczuć. Nowym okrzykiem bojowym Tau nie było ,,Za Większe Dobro", tylko ,,Za Aun'Vre". Ewakuacja Po tygodniu całkowitej nieaktywności Tau, w końcu zaczęli zwracać swój gniew przeciwko regimentom Gwardii Imperialnej które wycofywały się przez pustynię. Zaniechali defensywy i całkowicie skupili się na ofensywie, chcąc przerzedzić Gwardzistów i zakończyć wojnę szybko. Shas'O R'myr przeorganizował pozostałe mu Kadry i zaatakował. Imperialne wojska zostały poważnie osłabione, lecz jeszcze nie pokonane. Mimo to bez zapasów żołnierze nie byli zdolni do walki, toteż Lord Generał Gustavus w 718998.M41 zarządził ewakuację z Taros wszystkich wojsk. Kampania trwała dziewięćdziesiąt dni, lecz był to już koniec. Komisarz Generalny Van Horcic został rozwścieczony decyzją Gustavusa, jednak zdał sobie sprawę że szans na zwycięstwo już nie było. Rozkaz przeszedł. Jedyne co im pozostało to ratować tyle żyć ile zdołają, nim stracą wszystko. Wraz z rozpoczęciem ofensywy Tau, spokojny odwrót Tallarnczyków wkrótce przemienił się w chaos. Żołnierze czując na plecach oddech wojsk przeciwnika, zmierzali jak najszybciej mogli w stronę lądowisk. To co wcześniej było armią, teraz zmieniło się w zdezorganizowaną zbieraninę. Pustkowia Taros stały się złomowiskiem, ponieważ Gwardziści porzucali swoje pojazdy oraz sprzęt. Setki pozbawionych paliwa Chimer oraz Leman Russów pozostały na pustyni. Oficerowie próbowali trzymać swoje oddziały, plutony czy całe kompanie w ryzach. Komisarze ostrzegali że każdy żołnierz który porzuci swoją broń zostanie potraktowany jak dezerter i zastrzelony. Owa groźba pomogła, lecz ciężki sprzęt, moździerze, amunicja czy granaty wciąż było przez nich wywalane - a także wszystko inne co ich spowalniało. Długie kolumny maszerujących Gwardzistów zmierzały przez suchą pustynię na południe na piechotę, gdyż jedynie kilka pojazdów wciąż było na chodzie. Najcenniejsza była teraz jednak woda oraz racje żywnościowe. Żołnierze przeszukiwali wraki czołgów oraz Chimer w poszukiwaniu zapomnianych bukłaków z wodą, w poszukiwaniu jej sprawdzali nawet ciała zabitych we wcześniejszych bitwach kompanów. Dręczony pragnieniem, cały X Korpus zmierzał na południe przez ziemie, za których wywalczenie sobie przelali mnóstwo krwi. Wycofująca się i złamana armia przeciwnika była dla Tau celem zemsty której tak pragnęli. Gwardziści Imperialni byli praktycznie bezbronni, gdy Barracudy oraz Tiger Sharki rozpoczęły swoje naloty. Orci transportowały drużyny bojowe które przygotowywali zasadzki na wycofujących się Tallarnczyków, bezlitośnie ich mordując, a tych którzy przeżyli biorąc jako więźniów. Z powodów ataków Tau w szeregach Gwardii zapanował jeszcze większy chaos. Po czterech dniach sytuacja była beznadziejna. Kilkoro oficerów próbowało zorganizować straż tylnią do walki z wrogiem. Nie na wiele się to jednak zdało, gdyż byli oni szybko wybijani przez Tau podczas wymian ognia. W wyniku rozkazu ewakuacji zabitych oraz pojmanych zostało tysiące żołnierzy. Dla wielu jednak był to los lepszy niż marsz pod palącym słońcem Taros. Cztery Tallarnskie regimenty niemal przestały istnieć, jedynemu któremu udało się wyjść z całej sytuacji niemal bez szwanku i dotrzeć do lądowiska był 331-szy Regiment, w następujących dniach żołnierze będą ewakuowani z planety. 114-stemu Cadiańskiemu również się powiodło, gdyż mieli jeszcze sporo paliwa oraz wiele Chimer na chodzie. Pojechali tak daleko jak mogli, resztę drogi przeszli na piechotę. Pozostałe cztery Tytany z Legio Ignatum również powróciło i pod rozkazami Magusa Volty z Adeptus Mechanicus zostały bezpiecznie przetransportowane. Kilku szczęśliwym jednosktom udało się uratować. Ocalałe Valkyrie z 23-ciego Elyzjańskiego regimentu zostaną dobrze wykorzystane przewożąc jednostki na lądowisko. Im więcej Tallarnczyków przybywało, tym bardziej kolejki na statki które zabiorą ich z Taros rosły. Odwrót trwał łącznie jedenaście dni, w międzyczasie na orbitę przetransportowano większość ważnego ekwipunku oraz personelu. Koniec kampanii był już blisko, jednak Tau mieli zamiar przeprowadzić jeszcze jedno, skoncentrowane natarcie. Ostatnia bitwa frame|Komandor Tau prowadzący atak na lądowiskoPierwsi w kolejce na orbitę byli wysokiej rangi oficerowie, razem z oficjelami Administratum. Więcej przestrzeni niż siła ludzka zabierał sprzęt, który zastąpić znacznie trudniej. W celu ochrony lądowiska ponownie wezwano Raptorów. Marines Kapitana Oreliusa wrócili na Taros i ustanowili wokół bazy perymetr defensywny. Gdy 769998.M41 wstało śłońce, zapowiadał się kolejny zwykły, upalny dzień. Astartes obserwowali horyzont, gdy nagle, wraz z pomarańczowym świtem, w oddali pojawiły się skrzydlate kształty Mant, lądując kilkaset metrów od lądowiska i wyładowując swoje Kadry. Wojska Imperatora zostały pokonane, jednak pragnienie zemsty Tau było tak wielkie że Shas'O R'myr rozkazał przeprowadzić ostatni atak, prosto na bazę główną Gwardii. Pomiędzy nimi stali jednak Kosmiczni Marines. Gdy Tau przybyli i gotowali się do ataku, Astartes wzmocnili swoją linie wszystkim czym mieli, sami również szykując się do walki. Ich zadaniem było kupienie uciekającym ewakuującym się jednostkom jak najwięcej czasu. Jeżeli obrona padnie, lądowisko zostanie również najechane. Im dłużej Raptorzy wytrwają, tym więcej ludzi ucieknie z Taros, by walczyć innego dnia. Pierwsze uderzenie nadeszło ze wschodu. W pierwszym szeregu jechały Hammerheady oraz pancerze bitewne ciężkiego wsparcia XV88 Broadside. Wojownicy Ognia oraz inne rodzaje pancerzy bitewnych były dowodzone z frontu przez samego Shas'O R'myra, coraz bardziej się zbliżając, byli przy tym wspierani przez dalekosiężne uzbrojenie Mant. Ogromne działa szynowe zaczęły ostrzeliwać pozycje obronę, wzbijając w powietrze kamienie oraz ziemię. Ciężka broń Kosmiczny Marines oraz Whirlwindy odpowiedziały. Tau zbliżyli się na mniej więcej 200 metrów do okopów Astartes, zostali jednak wstrzymani, po odniesieniu ciężkich strat. Wraki czołgów antygrawitacyjnych oraz pancerzy bitewnych, a także ciała zabitych żołnierzy pokryły piasek gdy się cofali. Kolejny szturm nadszedł z zachodu, w znacznie większej sile. Broń szynowa ponownie zagrzmiała, lecz Raptorzy dalej trzymali pozycję, dzielnie walcząc aby odeprzeć falę wroga. W końcu Manta zbliżyła się, niszcząc umocnienia salwami rakiet. Kapitan Kaedes wezwał swoje ostatnie rezerwy, ścigacze Landa poleciały naprzód by zaatakować okręt wroga z bliska. Małe i zwinne pojazdy uniknęły ostrzału Manty, same odpowiadając cięzkimi bolterami oraz multistapiaczami. Trzy z nich zostały zniszczone, jednak sprawiły że niszczyciel Tau wycofał się, nie chcąc ryzykować większych uszkodzeń. Wraz z coraz większymi stratami, Kapitan Kaedes biegał z okopu do okopu, kierując ogniem oraz wzmacniając mentalnie jego będących pod ciężkim naciskiem braci, do czasu aż wybuch plazmy który zniszczył stojącego obok Predatora krytycznie ranił i jego. Dowódca został odciągnięty w bezpieczne miejsce, jego tors oraz prawe ramię zostało przerażająco stopione przez ogromną temperaturę plazmy. Konsyliarz ustabilizował stan Kapitana, który ledwo zdołał przeżyć tylko dzięki temu że był nadczłowiekiem. Nie wróci już do walki, ale po wróceniu do fortecy Zakonu, dzięki jego czynom zostanie włożony do pancerza Drednota. Po południu Tau skończyły się siły do walki. Solidnie uszkodzili pozycje Marines, jednak nie zdołali ich złamać. W międzyczasie na ostatnie okręty szybko ładowano ostanie ładunki. Gdy wokół rozbrzmiały dźwięki bitwy, hordy Gwardzistów zaczęły napierać by zająć miejsce na okręcie. Gdy pokłady były już pełne, rampy zostały podniesione, a wrota ładownicze pozamykały się. Każdy kto nie wszedł na statek pozostał Taros na zawsze. Gdy ostatni okręt wystartował, był to znak dla Kapitana Oreliusa że może ewakuować swoje własne siły. Stali jako tarcza między lądowiskiem a Tau i mimo poniesienia dużych strat, wytrwali. Nocą Thunderhawki przyleciały by zabrać Astartes. Szpon Wojny czekał na ich powrót. Gdy Raptorzy wrócili na orbitę, ich pozostałe transportowce oraz eskorty już wycofywały się z systemu. Barka bojowa Kosmicznych Marines była ostatnim imperialnym okrętem nad Taros, utrzymując tyły gdy reszta imperialnej floty opuściła system przez Osnowę. Mimo to statki Tau nie atakowały, mając inne rozkazy. Kampania została zakończona. Epilog Wojna na Taros kosztowała Gwardię Imperialną łącznie sześć regimentów. 3-ci oraz 12-sty Tallarnski Pancerny straciły wszystkie ich pojazdy i większość wyposażenia. Ocalali żołnierze obu formacji zostaną połączeni w jeden regiment, który później trzeba będzie odbudować. 17-sty oraz 89-ty Tallarnski przestały istnieć, gdy wycofujący się żołnierze zostali zabici, lub, w znacznej większości, pojmani, będąc wysłani na roboty do tarosjańskich kopalni, w imię Większego Dobra. Pozostali, nieliczni szczęśliwcy którzy uciekli zostali dodani do 331-szego regimentu, który poniósł niezwykle małe straty. Teraz, wcześniej złożony z żółtodziobów regiment, miał już za sobą pierwszą, honorową kampanię oraz nowych weteranów w szeregach. 23-ci Elyzjański został całkowicie zlikwidowany podczas Operacji Kometa, mimo to pozostała po nich ponad setka samolotów. Wkrótce zostanie uformowany na nowo, ze świeżych żołnierzy pochodzących z Elyzjanu. 114-sty Cadiański stracił zaledwie kilkaset żołnierzy, ale za to 90% swoich pojazdów. Regiment zostanie wkrótce wyposażony w nowe Chimery i wróci do służby przy Bramie Cadiańskiej. 8-smy regiment z Brimlock został również zniszczony w całości, podczas transportu na planetę, ich statki zostały zaatakowane przez Tau. Legio Ignatum straciło jednego z czterech wysłanych na Taros Tytanów klasy Warhound. Szacunkowo dziesięciu tysięcy Gwardzistów zostało zabitych, piętnaście tysięcy rannych. Ponad dwadzieścia-pięć tysięcy zostało pojmanych przez Tau. Stracono około trzysta-pięćdziesiąt czołgów, siedemset Chimer oraz dwieście jednostek artylerii, a również sześćdziesiąt osiem samolotów. Flota Admirała Kotto straciła krążownik Młot Łaski, lekki krążownik Cerber, a także osiem eskortowców. Statki flagowe Słuszna Potęga ''oraz ''Czarny Diuk zostały uszkodzone, obie będą wymagały napraw na Kar Duniash nim wrócą do służby. Szacowano że Shas'O R'myr, głównodowodzący Koalicją na Taros, miał pod sobą około setkę Kadr, ogólnie mając pod komendą od ośmiu do dziewięciu tysięcy Wojowników Ognia, a także około pięciu tysięcy Kroockich sojuszników. W dodatku dla Tau walczyło około ośmiu tysięcy ludzkich zdrajców. Prawdziwe siły oraz straty xenos na planecie pozostają nieznane, lecz także idą w tysiące. Imperialna Marynarka potwierdziła zniszczenie jednego lotniskowca klasy Custodian, A'Rho, a także ośmiu eskortowców. Dzięki zwycięstwu, planeta oraz jej zasoby mineralne były teraz w całości w rękach Tau. Przez następne lata umocnią swoją pozycje na T'ros. Ich młode Dominium zostało rozszerzone, a okręty z T'au oraz Dal'yth wkrótce będą na orbicie, zwożąc kolonistów. Imperium nie może zaatakować ponownie. Kolejna inwazja wymagać będzie znacznie większych sił niż te które miał ze sobą Lord Generał Gustavus, a zebranie takiej armii na ten moment jest niemożliwe. Wraz za zabezpieczeniem T'ros, Niebianie na T'au już planują o jakie planety można jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyć Dominium. Źródła *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - Taros Campaign'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Do poprawy